Boboiboy-Elemental problems
by animexwonder
Summary: Boboiboy finally can rest at TEMPUR-A Base after Captain Vargoba incident. Do you really think it will be that easy?
1. Prologue

Author note:

I have been thinking for a while, a random thought actually, about a scene where Boboiboy split into all seven elements at the same time. I knew it already happened in Boboiboy the Movie, but it drive me crazy and I really need to get this out of my head, hence this story was written. (I know, lame excuse...)

Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

A staff of the Artifact Museum under the jurisdiction of the galactic council was whistling as he made his rounds, checking the artifacts at their proper place, the usual patrol.

He yawned as he looked at each artifact resting in its respective glass case, ticked a checklist in his file for each, until he reached the final artifact, rumored that it was once an ancient weapon, found buried in an asteroid. He looked at the empty glass case as he was about to tick..._wait a minute_. He looked again at the glass case. It was empty.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

In a medical room at Tempur-A Base, the newly awakened Boboiboy was lying on a bed after he woke up from his five-days coma. All his friends were already assigned to missions soon after he woke up (because of TAPOPS Station was destroyed and there were tons of things to do).

It was two days ago, so currently, only Ochobot acompanied him in the medical room these days as Laksamana Tarung was up and full of energy as soon as he woke up.

He too wanted to strech his body and do missions with his friends. He felt fine already, but the Comander, Laksamana Tarung and the medical team of Tempur-A base thought otherwise, and ordered him to stay and rest at the medical room for a few days. Even Ochobot and his friends threatened him to call Tok Aba if he refused to stay at the medical room. He definitely didn't wanted to worry Tok Aba, so he obeyed.

And like any other kids who stucked on a bed with restrictions, Boboiboy was bored, even with Ochobot as company. He was getting restless, mainly he worried for the safety of his friends who were out for misssions without him.

Truth to be told, he still had small headaches and his body felt a little weak, so it wasn't so bad to be stuck in bed, but he was so bored...

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Ochobot entered the medical room while holding a tray with a cup on it and he saw Boboiboy was staring outside the window on his bed.

"Are you okay, Boboiboy? Still have those headaches?"

Boboiboy looked at Ochobot with a smile, "Yeah, it getting better, the doctor gave me some medicines for the headaches. Maybe because I have trouble sleeping lately."

Ochobot hummed.

"Trouble sleeping? Do you want me to ask them the medication for that?"

"Nah, I am okay, just a bit tired, and I am still bored. Can I go outside today? Just outside the lobby? Please?" Boboiboy put his best puppy eyes with a hope clearly written on his face.

Ochobot chuckled. "Nope. Comander Koko Ci ordered you to rest. Laksamana Tarung did threaten you to double the training if you disobey, remember?"

Boboiboy shuddered.

"But it not fair...Why Laksamana Tarung recovered already and I haven't?"

"Laksamana Tarung is an alien, you on the other hand, are a human. Now stop whining or I will not give you this." Ochobot showed him the cup.

"Ooh, what is that?"

"Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba."

"What!!!?? How do you get that??!" Boboiboy excitedly took the cup from Ochobot and smelled the aroma of the delicious coco. _Man, how he missed this heavenly smell!_

"He he...Tok Aba gave some of Koko Tok Aba powder to me the last time we saw him. I made for everyone just now, and Laksamana Tarung is hooked to the drink the moment he tasted it. Enough talking, drink it so you can get better quickly."

"Thanks Ochobot. You are the best." Boboiboy made his trademark 'Terbaik!' pose and started to sip his favourite drink. _Yummy._

Ochobot smiled, pleased to see Boboiboy enjoyed his drink. He then noticed Boboiboy's power watch blinking rapidly.

"Why your power watch blinking Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy paused for a moment and shrugged,

"I don't know, it was fine yesterday."

"Hmm...Let me see the watch."

Boboiboy held out his hand with the watch towards Ochobot. Ochobot scanned Boboiboy's power watch, and then he scratched his head.

"My scan doesn't detect anything wrong. Maybe the last fight where you drew your last elemental power, Cahaya and then the second form, Solar, in a row might caused the watch to be malfunction."

"Malfunction? So, I can't use my power anymore? Can't you fix it Ochobot?"

"For the time being, don't use it. I will speak to the Comander about this, maybe ask Databot if he know anything. We still don't know whether you can summon you light element willingly or not. I think your power still unstable as you only summoned Cahaya once, and when you summoned Solar afterwards caused your power to be unstable even more."

Boboiboy looked at his power watch. He not really remembered what happened when he drew Solar's power, but he did remembered the feeling, the surge of power through his body when he launched the final attack. It was amazing and frightful at the same time.

"Well, no need to think about that now. Since you are bored, how about a board game sounds like?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang walked through the hallway to the medical room after they finished another mission. They decided to see Boboiboy for bit before they retired to their respective rooms to rest.

"Poor Boboiboy, he must be bored being alone in that room."

"Haiya, no worries Gopal. Ochobot is here accompanying him." Ying remembered the reason why the small yellow robot wasn't with them for the missions. Having Ochobot around surely convinient to shorten the travel period, but since Ochobot was accompanying Boboiboy, they had to travel in usual way, meaning long and boring period in the spaceship.

"Well yeah, but it is not the same without me as his best friend."

"I do hope Boboiboy feeling better already." Yaya worried about her friend was understandable. Everyone was worried when they saw Boboiboy unconsciousness form for the first time after the incident. Even though they were reassured by the Ramenman and Comander Koko Ci that Boboiboy would be fine, those five days waiting for Boboiboy to wake up were torture.

"Don't worry, he will be up and running around protecting power spheres before you know it." Fang assured Yaya with a smile. Despite his rivalary in popularity with Boboiboy, he never wished any harm upon his friend, no, _his best friend._

They then stumbled accross Ochobot who was just exited the medical room.

"Hey Ochobot!" They greeted Ochobot with a smile.

"Hush! Quiet down! Boboiboy was just fell asleep!" whispered Ochobot.

"Oh, we just want to see how he is doing." Yaya nodded in agreement with Ying.

"Let's go. Boboiboy has trouble sleeping lately so he need his rest," whispered Ochobot, led the others away from the medical room to the lobby of TEMPUR-A Base.

"Trouble sleeping? Maybe he feels lonely at night?" Gopal wondered.

"Maybe. It's a new place after all."

Fang streched his body.

"If that the case, then we should retired for today. We can see him tomorrow then, we do get a day off tomorrow from the Comander afterall."

Everyone, who already exhausted from mission just now, agreed without objection.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_That night..._

Boboiboy was getting restless in his sleep. He was having a nightmare about Captain Vargoba defeated all his friends and he failed to protect his friends. Captain Vargoba's laughs was echoed in his head, echoed in his head ever since he woke up from his short coma, tormented him in his sleep every night, stressed his mind and body, led the setback in his recovery.

"No...Please stop..."

He never told anyone, about his nightmares, to avoid troubling the others with his problems. They had enough problems already without him adding more troubles to worry about.

He dreamt Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang lied on the ground unmoving, as Captain Vargoba slowly approached his friends, weapons readied to finish them for good, and he at the sideline, unable to do anything.

"NOO!!!"

He woke up abruptly, his power watch was glowing brightly, and then suddenly all he saw was darkness.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**My first attempt to make multiple chapters fanfiction. I was feeling a little wary to upload this actually, but what done is done. What do you think of the first chapter?**** Should I continue? **


	2. Boboiboy disappearance

Author Note:

I am glad there are people who enjoyed this fanfic. Thank you for the review! I am very happy!

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang walked through the hallways to the medical room to visit their bedridden friend. They received a day off today and they intended to make use of it by visiting Boboiboy who undoubtly bored by himself in that medical room.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Boboiboy. I bet he will cheer up seeing us. I wonder what we should do today," Gopal stretched his body excitedly.

"Remember, Boboiboy still need his rest. That means no strenuous activities," reminded Yaya to the group.

"Yeah, yeah. We already know that Yaya. Maybe telling stories about our recent missions?"

"How about telling him when Gopal fell in a hole that full with alien insects?" Fang chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny. You don't know how scary to be down there. Next time, how about you be the one that fall in the hole full of alien insects?" Gopal pouted. Ying can't controlled her laughter, soon everyone broke in laughters with Gopal clearly not amused.

The group then reached the medical room and suddenly the door opened with Ochobot rushed out of the room in hurry. He didn't seemed to notice the group.

"Ochobot?" Yaya called Ochobot worriedly. What made the small yellow robot looked so worried? Did something bad happened to Boboiboy?

Ochobot paused in his track outside the medical room and looked at the group. "Oh, you guys!" Ochobot hurriedly went to the group. "There is an emergency!"

"Calm down Ochobot. What happened?" asked Fang.

"Boboiboy is missing!"

"What?!" exclaimed the group in surprised. They ran into the medical room and saw the room was as before, with a messy bed and no Boboiboy.

"How this can happened? Boboiboy still sick, isn't he? Besides, he never do anything that will worry us." Ying worriedly looked at the rest of her friends. Boboiboy did expressed his displeasure of having to stay at the medical room, but he did complied after they expressed their worry about his wellbeing. _Also maybe after being threaten to call Tok Aba and double the training too. _

"How would I know?! I came here this morning to check on him and now he is gone! Who knows if he get hurt, or kidnapped?!"

"Kidnapped? But who would do that? This place is guarded 24/7 by TEMPUR-A members." Fang thought about it deeply. How on earth enemies managed to slip pass through such heavy securities? He then looked at his worried friends.

"Maybe Captain Vargoba's allies?" Yaya suggested while looked around the medical room. The room was normal, aside from messy bed there was no sign of struggles. Weird.

"Anyway, we need to find Boboiboy first. Yaya and Ying, you guys try to find Boboiboy. Gopal and I will report this to Comander Koko Ci. We may have security breach in our hands."

"What about me?" asked Ochobot.

"You go with Yaya and Ying. Call if you find him or anything."

"Okay."

The group then set out to do their tasks.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Comander Koko Ci, Captain Kaizo and Ramenman looked at a hologram map in the control room. Captain Kaizo was currently explaining their plans for TAPOPS after the Captain Vargoba incident.

"Hmm...Looked like the missions of protecting the power spheres run smoothly."

"Yes Comander. I am pleased to report that we managed to save two power spheres recently and already transfered them to the power spheres temporary room." Captain Kaizo smiled.

"Excellent Captain! At this rate, we are getting closer to obtain our goal, protecting all power spheres from being misused by the bad guys. Although it would be much easier with Boboiboy around. How is he by the way?"

"He still recovering Comander. But I believe he will be up and about anytime soon."

Comander Koko Ci then turned his attention to Ramenman, "And about the intruder who managed to sneak into this base last night?"

"We are still searching the culprit. I am sure we will capture him soon."

"I will hold to your words Ramenman. I am surprised to know that Captain Vargoba's first mate managed to escape from us on that day. This is a serious problem and I want us to solve it immediately. Make sure to conceal this from Boboiboy and the others. Captain Vargoba's first mate is cunning and dangerous foe. This is beyond their league, their involvement and fight against Captain Vargoba first hand was just a coincidence. I strictly forbid their involvement in this matter for their safety."

Captain Kaizo and Ramenman saluted, "Yes Comander!"

"Well then, now we can..."

"COMANDER!"

Comander Koko Ci and Captain Kaizo looked at Fang who ran into the control room hurriedly. Gopal was running not far behind him. They gave clumsily saluted before Fang exclaimed, "I am sorry for the interruption, but we have an emergency."

"Emergency?" Comander Koko Ci and Captain Kaizo looked at each other before addresing Fang, "What emergency?"

Gopal who panted after ran exclaimed, "Boboiboy is missing!"

"What?!" Comander Koko Ci took off his sunglasses.

Fang continued, "I believe we have a security breach. We think Boboiboy might been attacked last night by Captain Vargoba's allies."

Captain Kaizo looked grim. He then looked at Comander Koko Ci. _Did __Captain Vargoba's first mate managed to get to Boboiboy already?_

Ramenman addressed the Comander, "I will lead the TEMPUR-A members to look for Boboiboy and the potential enemies."

Comander Koko Ci agreed. Ramenman left the control room swiftly. The Comander then looked at Fang, "Fang, you lead your friends in the search party."

Fang nodded. "Yaya, Ying and Ochobot already began the search Comander."

"Good, report back if you find anything. Boboiboy safety is our priority. Dismiss."

The two of them saluted to Comander Koko Ci and went out.

Comander Koko Ci looked at Captain Kaizo grimly, "We are in big trouble. I want Captain Vargoba's first mate being found before the kids do."

"I will see to this matter personally. Ramenman and I will use the entire forces to find him," Captain Kaizo saluted before heading out from the control room.

Comander Koko Ci sighed. How he would told Tok Aba that his grandson had disappeared? Boboiboy was under his responsibilities, and he would not stopped until he found his underling, no, his friend safe and sound. Anyone who harmed any of his friends would faced severe punishment. That was his promise.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**What happened to Boboiboy? Who attacked him? Was it ****Captain Vargoba's first mate? ****Want to know what truly happen?****Don't forget to review. Maybe with your reviews can save Boboiboy. Who knows? :)**


	3. Boboiboy Daun?

Author Note:

Reviews always lift up my spirit. Thank you! So here another chapter. :)

p.s. I made some major changes in the second chapter so I highly advised you to read the second chapter again before reading this chapter. Apologize for the inconvenient.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Where on earth is Boboiboy?" Ying exclaimed worriedly.

Yaya, Ying and Ochobot looked around while walking (or in Ochobot case, hovering) through the hallways to the lobby. It been an hour, but they still can't find Boboiboy anywhere. They got message from Fang about Comander's order earlier and decided to meet Fang and Gopal at the lobby to plan their next move.

"I am more worry if he use his power if he is indeed being attacked."

"Why Ochobot?"

"His power watch seems to be malfunction. I am thinking about checking the watch and ask Databot today, but now this happened. I knew I should take and repair the watch yesterday. What if Boboiboy was attacked and he can't used his power properly because of me not repair the watch right away yesterday?" Ochobot cried.

"Please don't cry Ochobot. We will find Boboiboy. I am sure we can. We need to be strong. Boboiboy will not want you to be sad like this." Yaya encouraged Ochobot. She too felt like wanted to cry, but she had to be strong, crying would not made them found Boboiboy any faster.

Suddenly, Ying stopped. Yaya and Ochobot stopped too and looked at Ying weirdly.

"Ying, why you stop?"

Ying pointed her finger to a room, "Is that Boboiboy?"

Yaya and Ochobot looked towards the direction that Ying pointing at, apparently it was a garden room full of alien plants, not sure why that room existed, and there was Boboiboy, seemed to be busy watering the plants happily.

"There he is! We found him!" Ochobot cried happily and flew towards Boboiboy. Yaya and Ying let a breath of relief. _Boboiboy was okay after all!_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Boboiboy! There you are! We have been looking for you everywhere!"

Boboiboy looked up from the plants and saw Ochobot flew towards him, before crashed on him. Ochobot hugged him while crying, "I thought we never found you Boboiboy."

"He he he...It's okay Ochobot. I am glad to see you too. It been a while."

Ochobot stopped crying. _A while?_ He then looked at Boboiboy weirdly.

"We just met yesterday Boboiboy, remember?"

"Huh?" Boboiboy's turn to look at Ochobot weirdly.

Yaya and Ying walked towards Boboiboy.

"I am glad we found you Boboiboy."

"Yalo, don't do this again. You made everyone worried. You need to apologize to everyone."

"Eh, Yaya, Ying. Long time no see."

Boboiboy waved at them happily. Yaya and Ying looked at each other. _Long time no see?_

"Boboiboy, we just met you two days ago, it not that long for you to say that."

Boboiboy scratched his head. "But I did not see you for a long time. Why is that wrong?"

Okay, that was weird. Yaya looked at Boboiboy closely. He was wearing a green patient wardrobe, and his eyes color looked greenish. _Wait, green?_ Yaya looked at Ochobot, "Ochobot, please scan Boboiboy."

"Huh?" Ochobot looked at Yaya weirdly but he scanned Boboiboy and gasped, "You are...You are Boboiboy Daun!"

Yaya nodded. _Nailed it._

"Yes?" Boboiboy looked at Ochobot with a big smile on his face. "I am Daun. Don't you happy to see me?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

_"He is what?!"_

Everyone at the control room shocked to see Boboiboy Daun, or in short, Daun, smiled happily at everyone in the control room with Ochobot next to him.

There were some plants brought from the garden room as Daun refused to leave without it. Maybe it was his element made him felt comfortable to be around plants. Comander Koko Ci massaged his head. "Why you used your power Boboiboy? Ochobot did told you to not use your power until the watch being repaired, right?"

"Huh? Use my power? When did I used it?" Daun scratched his head.

"Right now. You used your power by summoning the leaf element." Captain Kaizo said patiently. Well, more like holding himself from strangling Daun. He used his power to be Daun, wasn't that obvious?

"Oh, you meant the _Original_ used his power to summon me?"

"What do you meant by that? You _are_ Boboiboy, right?" Gopal getting confused. The others looked at each other. _He is not Boboiboy?_

"He he he...I am Boboiboy, but I am not the Original. I am Boboiboy Daun. You can say we are not the same, even we are same person."

Gopal held his head. "I am getting more confuse. You are not Boboiboy, but you are Boboiboy? Which one is it?"

"It's complicated. Maybe Tanah can explain it better than me. I wonder where he is right now."

"Tanah? Wait a minute. Are you saying that you, I meant, the Original, used his strongest power and splitted into three?" asked Fang.

"Of course not."

Ochobot looked relief. If Boboiboy splitted into three, who knew how big trouble can that be?

"We splitted into seven." Daun grinned while hugging Ochobot.

_WHAT?!_

_0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0_

**Oh uh...Trouble..****.This is a short chapter, I promised the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to review and stay tuned!**


	4. Finding Tanah

Author Note:

As promised, a longer chapter. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"So, where is Tanah right now? You mentioned about him before." asked Fang as the group walked to the medical room, no matter he was Daun or Original, Boboiboy still a patient and need his rest.

Captain Kaizo and the others were tasked to strengthen the security of the base and search for the potential enemies, since Boboiboy used his power to split into seven probably related to Fang's theory of enemies breached their security. Boboiboy's friends however, were tasked to protect Daun and find the missing elements.

Daun shrugged while yawned, "Who knows? Maybe chasing after the others. Tanah is the responsible one after all." Daun looked exhausted, he barely can opened his eyes.

Gopal sighed rejectedly. "Just when we think of spending our day off peacefully with Boboiboy, this happens."

"Gopal, stop it. It is not Boboiboy's fault this happened. You too heard what Daun said earlier," said Yaya.

_Flashback..._

_"How on earth you can splitted into seven? I thought Boboiboy's strongest power is splitting into three?" Comander Koko Ci's question also in everyone minds. "Ochobot, do you know about this?"_

_"No Comander, I don't know. Maybe the upgrade that Boboiboy received during the Tengkotak group incident had changed the power watch."_ **(A/N: I don't know whether the others saw Boboiboy splitted into seven in the first movie, in this story I made them didn't know about it. Also, Ochobot probably loss his memory about it after banged pretty hard in the movie, so let's just pretended that what happened. XD) **

_Daun laughed. "How come you as power sphere don't know? Ha ha ha...You are funny Ochobot."_

_"Stop laughing at me, answer the Comander's question."_

_Daun did a thinking pose for a second before answered, "I don't know. Like I said, Tanah maybe can explain more. Or maybe Cahaya."_

_"Cahaya?" Yaya wondered._ _"Oh, you meant the element that fought Captain Vargoba before?"_

_"Yup. That guy is a genius, or so I have been told. I never meet Cahaya before myself."_ _Daun smiled._

_"Daun, what happened last night? Did you been attacked by someone?" asked Captain Kaizo abruptly._ _Daun's smiled flattered. "Well...It's..."_

_Captain Kaizo rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Ochobot said Boboiboy was fine yesterday, and just in an overnight, you suddenly splitted, not into three, but seven nonetheless. I know Boboiboy will not irresponsible, use his power for fun, even more he already knew his power watch is malfunction. Just explain to us already. I know you knew what happened last night."_

_Daun sighed,_ _"The Original suffered a nightmare last night."_

_"What? Nightmare?"_

_"Yes. He got nightmares since he woke up from that short coma. Because of that, he stressed every night. I guess his stress overwhelmed and effected us, the elements which caused us to be summoned uncousciously.__ Honestly I am not really sure what happened. When I came to, I was already in that medical room__ alone."_

_"Why Boboiboy never told me he got nightmares?" cried Ochobot._

_Everyone looked at Daun questionally. Daun scratched his head, "Don't look at me, I know nothing, truly. Blame the Original, not me. I know he had nightmares, but I don't know why he don't tell you guys."_

_Gopal asked, "Isn't you guys in one body? You can't know what Boboiboy's thoughts?"_

_"Nope. We are not same person, even we are both Boboiboy. Just ask Tanah or Cahaya later. I confuse with this myself."_

_"Pfft! You confuse about yourself. That's funny," Gopal chuckled._

_Comander Koko Ci thought deeply before he said," So it is not because you been attacked?"_

_"Attacked? I am not really sure. As I said before,Tanah or Cahaya can tell you more. I already told you everything I knew, honest."_

_Yaya remembered something, "Anyway, we need to find the other elements fast. If we don't, they will suffer the side effect."_

_"What side effect?" Comander Koko Ci wondered._

_"Well, if Boboiboy use his strongest power too long, he will be forgetful. The longer he use, the more forgetful he will become, until at one point he can loss his memories. However, his power will be more powerful when he become forgetful," Gopal explained._

_"So it's a double edged sword."_

_"It happened once in the past when Boboiboy Halilintar lost his memories. It was really scary and we only survived because of luck." Ying shruddered when she remembered what happened when Boboiboy lost his memories in the past._

_Comander Koko Ci made a decision. "This is a huge problem. Even Daun can't confirm that Boboiboy was being attacked or not, it is better to be safe than sorry. Captain Kaizo will lead the operation to search for the potential intruder. And also, we need to find all the other six elements fast before the side effect occur. Since only either Tanah or Cahaya can explain to us the details, finding them is a priority. First, I think we need to find Ca..."_

_"Tanah." Daun interrupted._

_Captain Kaizo getting annoyed. "Why Tanah first?"_

_Daun smiled. "Tanah is the only one who can control the others. Without Tanah, you will face dificulties to deal with the others. Trust me."_

_"How come? Isn't Tanah the most...well-mannered among the other elements? I doubt he can control the other elements." Ying looked at Daun questionly._

_"Oh, the others always listen to Tanah. He like a leader to us. Be__sides, Tanah know more about us, with him, you can find the others more easily."_

_End flashback..._

"So, what is the plan now?" Yaya whispered as Daun already fell asleep as soon they reached the medical room.

"One of us need to stay here with Daun, in case the other elements come here. Also to monitor if he suffer from the side effect," Fang told them softly. He never witnessed Boboiboy's loss memory incident, but based on what Gopal and Yaya's story, he never wanted to see one. Three were troublesome enough, but seven? The whole base might be destroyed to pieces if the side effect happened.

"Let Captain Papa stay with Daun. Daun can play with Cactus and distract him when he wakes up later." Ying suggested.

Everyone agreed. And so, Captain Papa and Cactus, who actually didn't knew anything what currently happened as they were at their room all the time, were tasked to stay with Daun until they found the other elements.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The group decided to split in their search for the missing elements, the priority was Tanah, so Fang and Gopal would searched the ground floor, while Yaya, Ying and Ochobot would searched the upper floors.

Fang and Gopal walked to the Power Sphere temporary room, they thought of asking Databot first to gather more information about Boboiboy's power before continue the search. Suddenly Gopal noticed a figure ran through the hallway.

"Hey, who's there?" Gopal shouted, caused the figure to stop. Fang readied his power, in case of sudden attack.

"Gopal? Fang? What you guys doing here? Don't you guys have mission to do today?" asked the figure, revealed as Boboiboy while walking towards them.

Fang inspected this Boboiboy closely. This Boboiboy wore same clothes as Daun, brown in color albeitly, with his eyes had brownish color. "Are you Tanah?"

"Yes, I am. How do you...?"

Fang quickly explained, "We know that you splitted into seven from Daun and the Comander already ordered for all the elements to be found. We have been looking for you everywhere."

"Huh? You found Daun?"

"Yeah, Ying found him in the garden room."

"Where is he right now? You didn't leave him alone right?"

"He is asleep at the medical room. Captain Papa and Cactus are looking after him right now."

Gopal, who already updated the founding of Tanah to Yaya, Ying and Ochobot, asked, "Anyway, mind telling us what is going on? Why you splitted into seven anyway? Daun only told us about the nighmares you suffered and about the Original, though I don't understand a thinv what he said actually."

Tanah frowned, "Daun told you that?"

"Yeah, he told us that you might know what happened last night."

Tanah began to feel the headache bloomed in his head and slowly massaged his head. _So__ Daun told them about the nightmare and the Original..._

"Tanah? Are you okay?" Fang asked worriedly.

"I am fine, just a headache."

"I think we better head to the medical room. You can rest there while explaining what exactly happened." Fang put his hand on Tanah's back as Tanah swayed on his feet.

"Yeah, good ide..." Tanah failed to complete his sentences as he suddenly saw darkness.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Oo uh. Wondering about why Boboiboy splited into seven? What about the 'Original'? Maybe Tanah will explain, hope he is okay...Stay tuned!**

**Appreciate the supports ;)**


	5. Unexpected encounter

Author Note:

I am been busy lately, so I will try to update as frequent as possible. I already have a few chapters done, just need a few tweaks and bravery to publish them. I am planning to do at least ten chapters, but who knows?

Thank you for supporting me, I am really glad you guys enjoy this fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Daun was playing with Cactus shortly after he woke up. Captain Papa complained loudly about him taking care of Daun on his day off.

"This is not my problem! Why I need to take care of you? You are a big boy already, you defeated the most scariest pirate alien ever known! That is why I told you before, don't watch those scary movies and eat healthy food! Become more like me, handsome and healthy!"

Captain Papa made his superhero pose with his dashing smile, but clearly Daun and Cactus were not amused.

Suddenly, Fang entered the medical room with Gopal in tow, supporting the uncouncious Tanah. Captain Papa and Daun shocked to see the trio.

"What happened to the young man?" Captain Papa exclaimed in shock.

Daun quickly stand up and went to help Gopal lying Tanah on a bed.

"Tanah! Gopal, Fang, is he okay? What happened?"

Fang shrugged, "I don't know, first he was okay, the next thing I know he suddenly collapsed."

Gopal adjusted the bed so Tanah resting comfortably then used his watch to call for medical assistance.

"Tanah..." Daun looked grim.

Fang, who just finished reporting to Comander Koko Ci, said, "So, what next? We can't waste more time, we need to find the other elements, but..."

"We can find Angin first." Daun said, still fixed his eyes on Tanah still form on the bed.

"Angin?"

"Yes."

"But you said without Tanah we can't find the other elements."

"I said, with Tanah's help, you can find the other elements more easily." Daun turned to face Fang. "I suggest that you find Angin first as he is much more easier to handle than the others."

Fang nodded, "Gopal, you update the others, tell them to find Angin first."

"On it."

Since Tanah collapsed, Gopal seems to be more focus. Fang relieved to see Gopal can pull himself together and not panic, because honestly he can barely calm himself let alone a panic Gopal. A lot of things happened since this morning, Boboiboy's disappearance, Daun's revelation about Boboiboy had splitted into seven, the troublesome side effect of Boboiboy's strongest move, about Boboiboy's hidden issue aka nightmares, confusion about the Original, and now, Tanah's sudden loss conciousness. Can this day became more worse?

A few minutes later, a medical team was rushed into the medical room and proceed to check on Tanah. Daun also being checked for precaution. Fang and the others had to wait outside the room.

"My justice disciple, what on earth is going on?!" Captain Papa exclaimed with annoyance as he still not understand the situation.

"Haih...let me tell you." Fang than proceed to tell Captain Papa what happened since this morning.

"Now justice understand...So, what are we going to do now?"

"Now, we wait."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

20 minutes later, Comander Koko Ci arrived with Ramenman at the medical room. A doctor who treated Boboiboy before was finished checking on Daun and Tanah, and he reported the condition of those two to the Comander before he excused from the medical room with his team. Ramenman was leaving too as he need to supervise his troops with Captain Kaizo.

Comander Koko Ci called Fang and the others into the room. Fang saw Tanah was attached to some machines and was sleeping cormfortably, while Daun was awake and currently munching some food on a bed beside Tanah's bed.

"So, how is Daun and Tanah's condition Comander?" asked Gopal worriedly.

"Don't worry Gopal, both of them are fine. They are just exhausted. Daun was better than Tanah as he did slept earlier. Although the doctor was puzzled about their exhausted condition and concern that their condition might become deteriorate so he advised for them to get a lot of rest and not strain themselves too much." Comander Koko Ci smiled.

"But what with all these machines?" Gopal looked more depressed.

"The machines are just for precaution. Rest easy."

"Yup, I am okay Gopal. So is Tanah. The doctor said so. No more worrying okay? Hey, this is delicious! Want some?" Daun grinned. Gopal felt much better after heard Daun's words, sat on the bed beside Daun and took the offered food.

"You are right, this is delicious!"

Fang smiled at Gopal and Daun ate the food happily. "Now we just hope Yaya,Ying and Ochobot already found Angin."

"Angin?" Comander Koko Ci took off his sunglasses and looked at Fang questionly.

"Yes Comander. Daun suggest that we need to find Angin first, as he is more easier to handle than the others since Tanah was out. Is that right, Daun?"

Daun who had his mouth full with food, just nodded in agreement. He then swallowed his food, and fidgeted on his bed, "I...I don't know if I supposed to say this, but...before I woke up this morning, I hear voices, Tanah perhaps, I am not sure. I heard Tanah said something like 'should not use Solar power' and 'unstable condition'. Also about the Original might..."

"The Original might died."

Everyone looked at the direction of the sudden voice and saw Tanah struggling to sit up on his bed, Fang quickly helped him sat in more comfortably on his bed. Tanah smiled, silently thanked for the kind gesture.

"Tanah! You are awake!" Daun leaped from his bed onto Tanah's and hugged him. Tanah only smiled and patted Daun's head fondly.

"He he, I am happy to see you too Daun. Are you okay?"

"Uh uh. I am fine. So you are felling better now?"

Tanah just smiled, "The nap do me wonders apparently, I am still tired though." He then looked at Gopal and Fang, "Are you guys okay?"

"You seriously asking us that?Besides you made me almost had a heart attack, twice mind you, first Boboiboy disappeared into thin air and then you collapsed in front of me without warning, well I am feeling just fine," said Gopal with hands crossed on his chest. Fang just patted Tanah's back gently, "Just as he said. You need to stop doing that you know."

Tanah nodded his head in guilty, "Sorry about that."

Gopal can't hold his emotion any longer and hugged Tanah, "Hu hu hu...I am really scared you know?" He practically bawled his eyes out with tears.

Tanah patted Gopal's back, "I know, I am sorry. I will explain everything."

"Good, because we are dying to know, what do you meant by 'the Original might died'?" Comander Koko Ci raised his eyebrow in question.

Tanah who only then noticed his superior presence quickly saluted. He tried to get out of the bed but failed since his body still weak, "Co...Comander! I am sorry for the trouble!"

"No need for that, you still need to rest Boboiboy, or should I call you Tanah?"

"Just Tanah is fine, easier to differentiate us."

"Alright, Tanah then. I want to know exactly what happened in details."

"Understood Comander. Well, before I continue, where are Yaya, Ying and Ochobot?"

Fang interuped, "They go to find Angin."

"Angin?"

"Yes, Daun suggested to find him first, since according to Daun, Angin is easier to handle than the others."

"That's true, Angin is indeed easier to handle. Good job Daun." Tanah praised. Daun just grinned like he being promoted or something. It looked like being praised by Tanah made his day.

Tanah looked at Comander, "I will explain everything, but first I need everyone present first, so that I don't have to explain twice."

"Okay then. Fang, contact Captain Kaizo and Ramenman to be here."

"On it, Comander."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Yaya and Ying looked around as they walked while Ochobot scanned every room they passed.

"I wonder if Tanah is okay," Ochobot worriedly exclaimed while scanning another room. Yaya looked at Ying, Ying smiled as she nodded understandingly. Yaya turned to Ochobot.

"Ochobot, I think you should head back to the medical room first. Let me and Ying search for Angin."

Ochobot looked in dillema. "But, you guys..."

Ying interupted,"Besides, you can scan Tanah to see if his collapse have anything to do with Boboiboy's mulfunction power watch."

Ochobot thought for a second before agreeing. He then flew back towards the medical room while Yaya and Ying continue the search.

"I wonder where Angin is?" Yaya wondered.

"He is like wind, maybe at somewhere high?" Ying suddenly clicked her fingers and pointed at Yaya. "I just know where he is!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

At the rooftop...

A figure stand near the edge of the rooftop, eyes searching downward in focus. Even from the rooftop, he still can't find him. The figure gritted his teeth in anger.He was running out of time. _What to do, what to do..._

"There he is!" Ying exclaimed.

"Boboiboy!" Yaya called the figure.

The figure, Boboiboy, turned to look at Yaya and Ying who were standing in front of him.

"Ang...wait a minute. You are..." Yaya looked at the Boboiboy closely. Yellow clothes with yellowish eyes color. "Petir?"

Petir huffted in annoyance. "What are you guys doing here? Go away. I am busy right now."

Yaya and Ying felt nervous. They supposed to find the Boboiboy carefree counterpart, not the scary counterpart!

Ying tried to call Petir's attention, "Erm...Petir..."

"What!" Petir's voice boomed across the rooftop, surprised both girls.

"Eepp!" Ying exclaimed. Yaya breathed slowly to control her racing heart. _Oohh, this is too stressful, I almost have a heart attack! Of all elemental powers, why we stumbled across Petir? Why not Air or Angin? Even Api is much easier._ Yaya grumbled in her heart.

"Don't you have missions to do?! Go away before I make you!" Small lightnings sparked on his hands, proofing his threat was not a joke. Ying swallowed nervously.

Yaya harden her resolve and bravely said to Petir, "Petir! Follow us please, you need to gather with the others and combined!"

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want, mind your own business!" Petir turned back his attention downward.

Yaya need to persuade Petir no matter what. She need to change her tactic. "Tanah collapsed earlier! Please! Allow us to help! We can help you find whoever you want to find! Please!"

Petir turned to the girls in shock. _Tanah collapsed?_ But he need to find _him_ first. _But Tanah..._

Petir in dillema. He need to find _that_ person, it was the only way to fix this, but he also concerned about Tanah. If anything happened to Tanah, all the other elements would be doomed. A decision had been made. "Where is he right now?"

"Medical room," said Yaya.

"Let's go then. We don't have much time." Petir ran into the building. Yaya and Ying quickly followed suit.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Medical room...

Petir burged the medical room in hurry. Tanah who was eating with Daun and Gopal choked his food in surprised.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Petir! You are here! Hi!" Daun waved at Petir happily. Gopal opened his mouth in surprised. Comander Koko Ci, Captain Kaizo, Ramenman and Fang also surprised to see Petir's sudden appearence. Yaya and Ying who arrived later looked everyone frozen forms, except for Daun who waving happily and Tanah who still coughing and strugglling to breath.

"Tanah!"

Petir quickly went to Tanah and rocked him hard. "Are you okay? Yaya said you collapsed! Did _he_ attacked you? Answer me!"

Gopal recovered from his shock quickly saved Tanah who was looked like ready to pass out.

"Dey! Let him go already!"

Petir quickly let go of Tanah who was struggling to breath. Ochobot patted Tanah's back in attempt to help him regained his breathing back to normal.

Fang looked at Yaya and Ying, mounthed to them nervously, _'How did you find him?'_

Yaya and Ying scratched their head, Yaya nervously mouthed back, _'We found him on the roof, we thought Angin was there.'_

Fang then wondered, how they managed to persuade the fierce lightning element to came here easily?

"You guys are awesome, managed to persuade Petir here. No one except Tanah can told Petir to do anything against his will." Daun said, oblivious to Petir glares at him.

"Daun, shut up."

"Okay." Daun smiled happily. "Petir, let's play. I am bored."

Petir getting more annoyed with his naive counterpart. Small lightnings sparked on Petir's hands. Daun swang his legs happily, oblivious to Petir's lightnings sparked dangerously aimed towards him.

Everyone looked at Daun in alarmed. _Did he had a death wish?_

"Petir."

Lightning sparks immediately disappeared. Petir turned his attention to Tanah who finally managed to breath properly and currently sipped some water from a cup with Ochobot still patted his back gently. Tanah looked at him with serious face.

"Do you manage to find _him_?"

"Not yet, with these two interupted me earlier." Petir narrowed his eyes at Yaya and Ying. The girls yelped and stepped back, Fang stepped in to shield the girls if needed. _Did Petir seems to be more fierce than before?_

Tanah sighed at Petir's behaviour. This split had made the main personality of an element more obvious than before. _We really need to find that person fast._"Petir, did you managed to find the others?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I told you to look for them too, remember? Don't tell me you abandoned the search the minute you heard me collapsed."

Petir stammered, "We..well yeah, if anything happen to you, everyone, including the Original will doom. Besides, it is not my job to babysit the others."

Tanah smiled. "If anything happen to the Original, we all be doom too. And it is your job remember? Or you want to hand over your job to the other elements? Perhaps Daun?"

Petir opened his mouth in shock, he looked like he wanted to argue, but then decided to stay silent. Daun laughed excitedly, "Ooh, I can do it! Let me do it, Tanah!"

Petir looked at Daun dangerously.

"Shut up, Daun!"

"I am just joking, Petir. No, you can't take Petir's job, Daun. I already explained to you before, remember?" Tanah gently calmed the excited leaf element.

"Fine." Daun looked a bit disappointed but then resumed his eating, offering some food to Petir, as the lightning element huffed in annoyance. Tanah just chuckled. He knew that as long as he was here, Petir would never harmed Daun. Probably.

"So...how about a long, nice and detailed explanation about what is really going on?" Comander Koko Ci looked at the three Boboiboys in authority voice.

Petir looked at Comander Koko Ci with his intimidating glare, Captain Kaizo readied himself to defend the Comander, as it looked like the lightning element wanted to fight, Tanah suddenly interrupted, broke the tension in the air.

"We do owe you guys an explanation. It's all begin when Boboiboy, or also referred as Original by us the elemental powers, sleeping last night."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**It's hard with Captain Papa's character. I like him but I don't really know how to potray him like in the series. I hope I have done justice with his character. **

**Tanah will finally explain what happened! Everything will be answered!** **Don't forget to review and look forward for the next chapter! ;)**


	6. Explanation (Part 1)

**Author Note:**

Quick replies to the lovely reviews about the previous chapter:

**TrueHope01:** Thank you for your reviews and support! I am glad you like it! :-D

**Guest:** Thank you for the review! Yeah, I do love Petir's personality, one of my favourite element, I am glad you love it! About 'him' mentioned by Tanah, who asked Petir to find, no worries, the answer will be provided, in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Thank you for the support!Hope you enjoy this one too! ;)

**TanoCaoFiery: **Thank you for such lovely review! I always view Tanah as the oldest among the elements, even though they are all at the same age. Such character fit with him perfectly, right? I will do my best, I am glad you enjoy my story! ;)

Yesterday, Boboiboy the movie 2 had officially hit the cinemas! Have you watched the movie? Unfortunately, I have not watch it yet, but I saw many positive comments about it, so I bet it was worth the money spent. The Animonsta Studios also has released a new comic book, illustrated from the movie. So, what do you think about the new movie? Please drop your opinion in the review, and more importantly, **No Spoiler, okay? ;-)**

Btw, have you watch the Ejen Ali the Movie new Oficial Trailer 1? It was awesome! I am so excited! Ejen Ali is one of my favourite animation besides Boboiboy. Perhaps I should write a fanfiction about Ejen Ali too?

What do you think?

**Warning for Petir's rude speech.**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enough ranting, onto the story! Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Flashback..._

_Medical room, last night..._

(**A/N: The flashback is in normal font, while the present conversation during this flashback will be in bold.)**

Boboiboy yawned. He felt really tired, even he already slept the whole evening. Ochobot, who came back with his dinner, told him that his friends already retired to their respective rooms and would visit him tomorrow as they just back from a mission.

He looked out from the window, starred at the shinning stars in the dark sky. He suddenly miss Tok Aba, wanting to hug his beloved grandfather, and be cared by the old man. Boboiboy didn't wanted his grandfather knew about his near death experience at the space, the old man would surely freaked out but he really missed him._ Maybe I can ask Ochobot if he can bring Tok Aba here when I am better._

A sudden noise near the window interrupted Boboiboy's thought. No one supposed to be here during the night, in order to not distrub the Earth Superhero's recovery. Boboiboy slowly got out of his bed, he swayed a little before he can stand properly, readied himself to use his power if necessary, **(A/N: Yup, he forgot about his power watch's malfunction. Typical Boboiboy.) **and opened the window. He then saw something leaped on his face in surprise and caused him to fall on his back, he crossed his arms upwards, shielding his face from the thing that attacked him. The thing scratched his arms and his power watch ferociously when suddenly the power watch glowed and in a second that thing on his face shrieked in pain and ran away through the opened window.

Boboiboy blinked while stay on his back for a minute, tried to decipher what happened. He slowly sat up, hissing as his wounds protested the movement. _What is that? I thought I saw a racoon._

**"A racoon?" Comander Koko Ci asked Tanah, gave a look at Captain Kaizo and Ramenman. Tanah nodded.****"Yes."**

**Comander Koko Ci looked at Ramenman, after a silent conversation, Ramenman excused himself and went out of the medical room.**

**"You hide something from us, aren't you?" Petir, who sat on Tanah's bed, addressed Comander Koko Ci for the first time since he arrived at the medical room, narrowing his eyes dangerously.**

**Comander Koko Ci sighed.** **"I don't want to let you guys know, you are still kids no matter what, and your fight with Captain Vargoba was fully coincidence. But..."**

**"Kids? Are you blind when you recruited us? We are TAPOPS Agents, we faced danger every time we did our missions, we even faced Captain Vargoba for crying out loud! So, tell me, what excuse you think is that can validate your claim we are just kids, huh? Tell me!" Petir's voice boomed, echoed loudly in the medical room, interrupted Comander Koko Ci's speech. He was standing and breathing hard, trying to hold himself from attacking the small comander. Small lightnings sparked on his hands. Captain Kaizo quickly stand in front of Comander Koko Ci, readied to slid his sword out of its sheath.**

**"Now, you are going to tell us what you been hiding from us, because it already effected us, and endangered the Original, which you actually can prevent from happening if you told us in the first place!"** **Petir's voice boomed again, Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying uncounciously step back, as Captain Papa who held Cactus in his arms, was cowering behind Daun for protection. The lightning element was too scary!**

**"Petir, calm down." Tanah said gently to Petir. Comander Koko Ci looked that Daun who sat on the bed beside Tanah's, already summoned some roots, ready to restrain Petir if needed. "No need for violence. I am prohibit you from attacking anyone in this room. Understand?"**

**Petir glared at Tanah, "The Original is too soft to these people. That's why he been bullied around by them. So are you, too soft, too trusting."**

**"Petir." Tanah locked his eyes on Petir's. "Please, no violence. I am in the middle of explaining. Sit down and let me handle this."**

**Petir sighed dejectly. He inhaled slowly, forcing himself to calm down. He sat on the bed, grumbled in displeasure. "Fine, but I am not happy with this."**

**Tanah smiled softly.** **"You don't have to. Daun, stand down."**

**"Okay." Daun calmly dispelled the roots, ignoring Petir's glares at him, like he have been doing this thousand times.**

**Tanah then turned his head to the small superior officer, ****"Comander? I am sorry on behalf Petir's behaviour, although he did voice my disagreement of your decision to keep what you know from us. Anyways, do please continue. Captain Kaizo, you can slid the sword back into its sheath, Petir will not lash out anymore. I promised."**

**Comander Koko Ci eyed Petir, trusting Tanah's words that Petir would not lashed out, continue his earlier interruped speech, "Captain Vargoba's first mate managed to escape from us that day. We received an intel, saying that he managed to sneak into this base, and we believe he want to seek revenge on Boboiboy."**

**Yaya hummed understandingly, "So thats why there are troops seems to search for something, or rather, someone, also the stricter security at the base ground in these few days."**

**"Yes."**

**"But the thing that attacked Boboiboy is a racoon, right?" asked Gopal.**

**"Captain Vargoba's first mate is a racoon."**

**"What?!"**** Everyone surprise was understatement, they had met a lot of weird aliens, but a racoon as the most fierce pirate captain's first mate? Well, this really blow their mind.**

**"Now that a surprise, a racoon as second in command in such large prirate fleets. A wonder if anyone want to receive command from a racoon." Ying laughed.**

**"Captain Vargoba's first mate was known as cunning and intelligent, one of the main reasons of Captain Vargoba pirate fleet succeed as the most feared fleet. He is more cruel than Captain Vargoba himself." Captain Kaizo added.**

**"I think it is safe to assume that the racoon that attacked Boboiboy is Captain Vargoba's first mate," Fang offered his opinion.**

**Comander Koko Ci nodded. "I agree, That why I asked Ramenman earlier to strengthen our security."**

**"So, what happened after that?" Yaya turned to Tanah.**

**"Well..."**

Boboiboy stand up and looked outside the window, no sign of that racoon anywhere. "I never see a racoon like that here before, well, of course, I am stuck in this room since I woke up, how I am suppose to know any animal that live on this planet?"

He scratched his head, looked at his power watch which already stopped glowing and return to its original state, blinking just like this evening, "Why the watch is glowing earlier? I will ask Ochobot tomorrow."

He took a first aid kit that available in the medical room, treated his wounds, laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, so in only a few seconds after his head touched the pillow, he already fell asleep.

_A few minutes later..._

Boboiboy got more restless on the bed, turning to sides while moaning in emotional pain. The power watch blinked rapidly, Boboiboy suddenly woke up as his power watch got hotter each second. He saw the watch glowed brightly, and the heat began to burn his wrist. He tried to take the watch off but failed. The watch glowed so bright that he can't open his eyes, suddenly, all he saw was darkness, and he knew nothing after that.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Tanah P.O.V_

I open my eyes, seeing the weak light dimly lit the room, and looked around weirdly. I didn't remember being summon to fight or anything, and suddenly I realize, I am not alone in this room, the other elemental powers are in front of me. Apparently we being summoned simultaneously.

I see Petir who has a staring contest (read: glaring) with Cahaya, Daun and Air sleeping on the floor like a log, Api look around in curiosity and Angin is tinkering a machine near a bed, more like destroying it actually. And shockingly, there is another person, the Original, or known as Boboiboy himself, currently look at us in shock. I gasped, took a step back resulting a vase on the table being knock down and crashed on the floor.

My action caught the attention of the rest of the elements, aside from Daun and Air who still sleeping on the floor. Four pairs of eyes looking at the only non-element Boboiboy in the room, simultaneously thought, _'You got to be kidding me...'_

_How on earth this can happened? _

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**This chapter was really hard to write, especially the Petir's scolding part. I think I am not suited to write angst or emotional story, it's too depressing...don't know if I succeed deliver the feelings through this chapter, I hope I do!**

**Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter. Stay tuned!**


	7. Explanation (Part 2)

**Author Note:**

Quick replies to the previous chapter's reviews:

**LightDP2:** Thank you for following this story! Hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapters!

**Guest:** I have watched the movie, and you are right, it is amazing! Thank you for your support!

**Aprilia (guest): **Thank you!

**Mizhera: **Thank you for the lovely review! I will do my best! Well, mysteries do make people curious, right? Lol. I am enjoying myself too when I write this story. Hope I can surprise you more in the upcoming chapters! ;)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! Terbaik!

Also, I hope it is not too late to wish Happy Eid Adha to all the muslims around the world. :)

I already watched the movie last week and IT. IS. AWESOME! The animation is totally a major improvement from the first movie. I can see each strand of Boboiboy's hair! Can you believe that!? And the story...wow...the sounds...the jokes...the punchlines...all in balance and great! To those who can watch the movie, seriously, go watch it. You will never regret every penny you spent. And don't forget to stay on your seats after the movie ended, there is a credit scene! Believe me, you will regret it if you don't. I give this movie a rating 9/10. I can't wait to see more animation development from Monsta Studio. Go team Monsta!

Done with the movie review and promoting, let's go on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Tanah POV (still a flashback)_

**(A/N: From this chapter and onwards, I will refer Boboiboy as the Original. Just in case if you confused.)**

I looked at the Original who looked like he is about to pass out in shock.

_This is a huge trouble._

I turned to face my other counterparts. Well, the awake ones, of course.

"Is everyone okay?"

Api looked excited as he poked the Original many times. Angin looked more interested with the machine that he tinkered (again, read:destroyed) than the present situation. Cahaya was staring at the Original while humming a few times. No idea what he was thinking, new element and all, I were not fully understand Cahaya's personality yet. But one thing I knew, Cahaya's intelectual was the best among the us the elemental powers, since his activation need the user to increase his intelectual. (Boboiboy Galaxy episode 21).

Petir answered, "Well, apart from these two sleeping logs, I think we are all okay."

"So? What now?" Petir then asked me. I scratched my head, not really knowing what to do. This was the first time we been summoned unintentionally, with the Original being here and all nonetheless, and there was no manual book or guide for this unexpected circumstance.

"Erm..."

We, except for Daun and Air for obvious reason, shocked and stepped back when the Original spoke for the first time. "Why are you guys out here?"

I took control of the situation quickly, "Well, you tell us. You are the one who summoned us."

"What? No, I didn't. The watch...huh?" The Original looked at his wrist and saw the absence of usual power watch. I looked at my own wrist, the power watch was there, but not functional. I tried to activate the watch, but failed.

Angin, who abandoned his destroyed machine when he heard the Original spoke, asked, "Now what?"

I turned to Cahaya, "Can we fix this? You are the genius among us after all."

Cahaya shrugged. "Well, I am not really sure, the fact that the Original doesn't have the watch, and our watch seems to be malfunction, I need to know what cause this first. I think we need Ochobot, and perhaps Databot's help."

"Okay, now we..." I were interrupted as the door of medical room suddenly opened. A small figure walked in.

"Well, well, well...The whole gang is here. How touching. But now, it is time for you lot to disappear, I have unfinished business with him over there. Be a good lad and get out of here."

A racoon, I think the same racoon that attacked the Original earlier, stand on its hind legs, wearing pirate-like clothes and it was holding some sort of headband-like device while smiling deviously at us. The right side of it's face was burnt.

"Who are you? How you get in here?" Petir asked, readied himself to use his power. The other elements, again except for Daun and Air, also readied to use their powers. I stand in front of the Original, in order to shield him from any possible attacks. My instinct screamed danger. Despite of the racoon's small body, it appearence looked dangerous. We can't drop our guards to against this one, it was a surprised to see the racoon came from the main door, as I knew there were guards patrolling in the hallways.

The racoon laughed, the usual evil laugh that villains always made, "No need to know my name, you will be destroy by me either way. Those mesely guards are too easy for me to sneak around. I don't have any business with you lot. My business is with you, boy!" It pointed at the Original.

"Since the day you defeated Captain Separo, that old goat, I have been keeping tabs on you, Boboiboy. I deemed you as harmless, small little bug, but that was my biggest mistake."

"You stole Stealthbot, destroyed the mighty Captain Vargoba's pirate fleet that I built, defeated the most powerful pirate captain ever existed whom I trained. YOU ARE THE REASON THAT MY PERFECT PLAN, MY HARD WORK, USELESS! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO TAKE OVER THE FLEET AND YOU RUINED MY DREAM! YOU ARE A MISTAKE AND THAT'S UNFORGIVEABLE!" the racoon ranted angrily, confusing the elemental powers.

"What on earth is he talking about?" I heard Api asked in confusion to Angin, who looked back at Api in annoyance, "How would I know?"

The racoon laughed maniacly. His hands twirled the device playfully. "You are strong, I admit it, as you can defeated Captain Vargoba just like that. I always want to get rid of that imbecile and you did me the favor. For that, I will forgive what you did to me, in return I offer you an opportunity to be my new subordinate. Of course, you lot can join too. Together, we can rule the galaxy! This is an opportunity of a lifetime. What do you say?"

Api and Angin laughed, while Cahaya chuckled, "Who want to be subordinate to a racoon like you? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Angin said in his laugh.

A tick mark appeared on the racoon's forehead. "You laugh huh? Well, it seems I should force you instead. By the way, thank you for the burnt on my face, you motivated me to capture you more eagerly. I can see that you don't have that troublesome watch anymore." We took our fight stands immediately, and the racoon grinned. "Heh, without that watch of yours, you are nothing. And based on the defensive stands you lot did, I think you might be important to them, though, you lot are no match for me! Prepare yourself, for you will be mine!"

It quickly leaped foward, dogded the attacks from Petir with ease. Api, Angin and Cahaya wanted to attack, but I stopped them. "If we use our powers, this whole base will be destroyed! Angin! Api! Cahaya! Take the Original and run to safety! Protect him at any cost! Petir and I will handle that racoon! Wait for us at a safe place! I will find you later and we will fix whatever this is! Got it?!"

"Okay!" Angin, Api and Cahaya responded simultaneously. Cahaya grabbed the Original and ran through the opened window with Api and Angin followed suit. I turned my attention to the current fight, Petir kept attacking the racoon who kept dogded the attacks easily. We need to immoblize his movement somehow.

"Tanah Mencengkam!"

It quickly dodged the earth attack. For a small body, that racoon was insanely agile. It looked at the vacant room, with only three of them present, (Daun and Air still asleep) knowing that his target had escaped. "You think you can run from me?" The racoon swiftly ran out from the medical room through the door.

I quickly turned to Petir, "Go after him! I will catch up with you later!"

Petir nodded and quickly ran out of the room to go after the racoon. I looked at my two remaining counterparts who still sleeping. How can they sleep soundly with all that noise? It was a miracle that no stray attacks had hit them! Well, time to wake up the most laziest elemental power ever.

"Air, wake up. We have an emergency."

"Whaaat?...Five...more...minutes...zzz..."

I sighed. This is truly troublesome. "Wake up! Or I will finish all Tok Aba Special Ice Chocolate!"

"What? No!" Air abruptly awake, hearing the name of his favourite drink. "Tanah? What happened? How can we be out here? Did we had a mission?"

"Seriously? You slept through all the fight and noises. The Original is in danger, there is a crazy racoon after him right now, and we need to back up the others."

"The Original is what? How can that be? Wait, where are we actually?"

I slapped my forehead in frustuation, looked at Air's confuse face and at sleeping Daun.

_This going to be a very long night._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Normal POV._ _Flashback end. Present time..._

"After I explained to Air and Daun, I instructed them to report to the Comander about what happened before I catch up with Petir, but apparently they didn't, since you don't know what happened. That also explain why those two never arrived to meet with me and Petir at the temporary power sphere room." Tanah looked at Daun with a rise eyebrow. Daun scratched his head in shame.

"He he he...I forgot?"

Petir slapped his forehead in annoyance. "You can't even do a simple job. You are useless, you know that? Same goes to that raindrop. Where is he by the way?"

"I don't know. I was alone when I woke up this morning."

"Ceh, probably sleeping somewhere else. That lazy raindrop!"

"That enough, Petir. The point is, that the Comander has already know what happened." Tanah a bit concerned about Air whereabout, as he was supposed to be with Daun. _I hope he is okay._

"Wait a minute. I checked this room after Boboiboy's disappearence reported by Ochobot, but I didn't see any sign of struggle nor fight in here this morning. So how can that be?" Fang loudly wondered. Yaya and Ying nodded in agreement.

Petir sighed and pointed at Daun. "Probably this guy's fault." He turned to Daun, "You cleaned this place, right?"

Daun laughed nervously, "I might did..."

"You also continue to sleep despite what Tanah instructed you to do, after you cleaned this place," Petir added, he didn't bother to hide his displeasure in his voice.

Daun nervously tried to defend himself, "I was half-awake when Tanah told me what happened. I fell asleep after Tanah left and woke up a few minutes later and saw this room in a mess. You always mad at me whenever I make a mess, so I clean up, I was tired and then I forgot about Tanah's instruction, okay?"

Petir huffed in annoyance, "Useless."

Yaya shaked her head while watching her friend's counterparts bickering with each other, "So, where is the Original right now? Did you able contacted the other elemental powers?"

"That is the problem, Petir came back when I were trying to wake up Daun, reporting that the racoon had escaped. I tried to use the watch again to contact the others, but no success. But then Cahaya managed to call me through the power watch briefly." Tanah answered.

Petir added, "The prick lose the Original, along with the others."

"Did the racoon caught them?" Comander Koko Ci asked.

"No, Cahaya managed to fight him, gave some time for the others to barely escape. But I don't know the details yet as the watch suddenly died." Tanah looked at Petir as he added, "That is why I sent Petir to find the Original, as well as the others, while I went to the control room to report to the Comander, as there were no backup arrived yet which I requested through Daun and Air."

"So why are you at the hallway where we found you Tanah?" Gopal asked.

"Well, I got lost. This place is huge. I was surprised to see you guys actually, I thought you guys went for missions."

"We got a day off." Fang simply answered.

"Why did we suddenly splitted into seven, not to mention the Original was there as well? I don't get it." Daun scratched his head. He never seen the Original yet, as he was asleep when that happened.

"I think that the watch was malfunction because of Cahaya's second form, Solar, was summoned, causing the imbalance among the elemental powers in the watch. Just like when the Original tried to use Petir's second form, Halilintar." Ochobot looked at Petir.

"My body can still feel the pain from that fight you know. The Original was sore for a week after that." Petir rotated his right shoulder, reminding the pain when the Original was forced to use his second form with without unlocking all the first form elemental powers to fight Jugglenaut. It was certainly not pleasant. And certainly painful.

"But, how is that happened? Boboiboy did finished unlock all the first form elements, right? He supposely able to use the second forms safely." Ying wondered. Boboiboy supposed to have no problem to use Solar's power, now that he did unlocked all the first forms.

"Well, he can use the second forms safely, if he activate them in correct order," said Tanah.

"That is true. I forgot to tell Boboiboy about that. Second forms are different from the first forms. They have greater powers, which need to be used with caution. The order of activation supposed to be Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn and Solar. When Boboiboy summoned Solar, which suppose to be summoned the last, as it is the most powerful among the other elemental powers, caused the watch to be overflowed with power and eventually malfunction. This is all my fault, I should told him earlier." Ochobot explained, felt guilty about what happened. If he did tell Boboiboy about it, perhaps this whole incident would not happened.

Tanah patted Ochobot fondly, "Please don't blame yourself, Ochobot. I am sure even though you tell the Original about it, he would still do what need to be done. We can't defeat Captain Vargoba without Solar's power. Besides, we, the elemental powers will do that too even the Original didn't, right, Petir? Daun?"

Petir grumbled, "Of course! Not a problem! I will change to Halilintar anytime the Original want me to, even it is unstable!"

"Well, the absent of pain would be good too..." Daun smiled nervously.

"You just ruined our cool moment, you know?" Petir glared at Daun. Daun gulped and skidded closer to Tanah. "Wel...Well, I don't mind of some pain...Even I don't like it..."

Everyone chuckled with Daun's statement. Petir sighed. "You are helpless."

"So, we now know that the Original is hiding somewhere in the base, we just need to find him before the racoon do, right?" Fang asked.

"Well, as you know, there is a side effect of the split power that the Original used, but, that happened when he did the usual triple split. Mentally, we the elements are linked to him, and the longer we split, the weaker the link, resulting the memory lost. And when we split long enough, the link will severed, resulting in severe memory lost and absent of self-restrain. When he was split into seven, that put huge strain on his mental capabilities of mantaining the link to us the seven elements. Adding the fact that he was not fused with any of us, theoretically, the mental links when summoning us are disrupted, which may resulting damages to his mental health," explained Tanah.

"And to add the period since the split happened, he may..." Captain Kaizo's voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement.

"Yes," said Tanah softly, knowingly what the fierce captain tried to say. Yaya and Ying gasped in shock, Gopal looked down sadly, and Fang tighten his fists in anger. _One keeps coming after another, apparently defeating Captain Vargoba did came with a price. _

"And what about you guys? It seems there is no sign of memory loss from each of you yet." Yaya looked at Tanah worriedly.

"Since the mental link with the Original is disrupted, we all have attained our own mental control, meaning no risk of weakening mental links. The damages only occur to the Original who supposed to maintain the mental links, not to us, theoretically, that's it ." Tanah explained.

"So you guys will not suffer the memory loss and become crazy? That is a great relief!" Gopal sighed in relief. He certainly did not want to deal with a crazy Petir or any elemental powers. He still had trauma from past experiences.

"I said theoretically, since we never experience this before, but yeah, you can say that too."

Gopal smiled for a second before he frowned. Mental damages? Would Boboiboy still remember them as friends? Would Boboiboy still be the same boy they knew for the past few years? Would he still remember about Tok Aba, his beloved grandfather? Everyone seems to think the same thoughts, judging by the frown on their faces.

"What with gloomy faces, are you just gonna standing there helplessly, or helping my justice disciple?! Where are your spirit, huh?! Isn't he is your friend?!" Captain Papa's loud voice suddenly shattered the gloom atmosphere. He held Gopal's shoulders and rocked him hard, "You said you are his best friend! So prove your friendship to justice and help him now!"

"Ye...Yes...Ca...Cap...tain...Papa..." Gopal's voice strammered as Captain Papa rocked his shoulders repeatedly.

Captain Papa put the slightly dizzy Gopal and addressed the others, "Now, stop being so gloom and make a justice plan to help my justice disciple!"

Tanah smiled at Captain Papa antics. He was indeed realible to lift up people's spirit.

Comander Koko Ci cleared his throat loudly as he addressed everyone in the room, "Based on what Tanah and Ochobot told us, it is now a race, to find the Original before the Captain Vargoba's first mate does, and to save him from mental damages resulting by the split in time."

He inhaled softly and continue, "Either way, in this race, we will win. We will save the Original, we will save Boboiboy. At any cost. This is now an official mission. Find and defeat the racoon, and solve the split problem. Failure is not an option."

Everyone saluted. "Yes sir!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"So, what is the plan now?" Fang asked, Captain Papa's short motivation speech did relieved the depression he felt before.

"Easy. We need to fix the watch first, contact and regroup with the others, find the Original, find that racoon and defeat him, put him in jail and then sipping Tok Aba's Special Hot Chocolate while mocking at him from outside the jail. That's summarize it," said Petir casually.

"Err...excellent plan, Petir. Though the last part is not necessary," Yaya praised Petir nervously.

"Whatever. The last part is for me."

Everyone sweetdrop at Petir's statement.

"Looks like we got our plan. Ochobot, can you fix it?" Tanah turned to Ochobot, holding out his hand.

Ochobot scanned the Tanah's watch, "I detected the broken part in the watch, the good news is I can fix it easily." Tanah just nodded, offering his hand to repair the said watch.

"What about the other's watches? Don't you need to fix the others watches too?" Ying asked.

Tanah smiled. "No need, Ochobot only need to fix the watch from one of us, automatically the others will be fixed as well. We are originally from one person and the watches are originally from one watch."

Gopal wondered, "Ochobot said good news, so that means that there is also bad news isn't it?"

"Yes. I also detected a problem in the watch, a glitch. I think you guys, the seven elemental powers were summoned simultaneously because the watch deemed Boboiboy, or the Original was in serious danger, since Boboiboy can't use his power in voluntary. This is a fail safe that I put in you guy's watches in order to protect you from danger, in case you can't voluntary use the power when I first time gave you the watches," explained Ochobot.

"In other words, the watch will act on its own if we are in serious danger and when we can't use our power voluntary?" Yaya asked for confirmation.

"Is that why Boboiboy managed to summon Solar, because the watch deemed Boboiboy in serious danger when he was thrown to the outer space by Captain Vargoba?" Ying asked.

Ochobot nodded. "And that caused the glitch I mentioned earlier, so when Boboiboy was attacked last night, the glitch cause all seven elemental powers being summoned, instead of just one elemental power, and also cause the Original separation from the elemental powers. I think that the most possible reason."

"Fail save huh? Ooo...You did thought about our safety?" Gopal smiled. He was impressed with Ochobot.

"Of course! What do you think I am? You guys are practically children! You guys were only ten years old when I gave you the watches. I would never gave a potentially dangerous items without a fail safe to kids."

"Hey! I was 11 years old."

"Same difference."

"So, what about the glitch cause the Original separation?" asked Captain Kaizo.

"The Original is not suppose to be separated from the seven elemental powers. As Tanah explained earlier, Boboiboy has linked to each splited elemental power, meaning he fused his conciousness with the elemental powers, while control their powers as his own, and he also adapt to each element personalities. That why we can see Boboiboy's different personalities when he summoned and used the elemental powers, although these personalities are being damped by Boboiboy's own personalities. The glitch caused Boboiboy being separated from the elemental powers, meaning they control their power without him, as totally own person, resulting the personalities of each elemental power without any restrain."

"So that's why Petir acts more fierce than normal. Make sense." Gopal connecting the dots easily, and smiled at Petir.

Petir glared at Gopal, "What are you looking at? You want to taste my lightning swords?"

"Erk! No!" Gopal went to hide behind Fang.

"But, why the Original don't have the watch on him?" Ying asked Ochobot who was fixing Tanah's watch.

"I don't know. I might need to scan him for that. I can fix the watch, but I can't fix the glitch without the Original," Ochobot shrugged.

"Anyways, we already know what happened. Captain Kaizo, report to Ramenman about this and led the troops to find that racoon, as well as the missing elements and Boboiboy the Original. Keep strengthening the base's security. Report back if you find anything," ordered Comander Koko Ci. Captain Kaizo saluted and went out of the room.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Finally done! I am really tired... this chapter was really hard to write. I hope I am not too much confusing with the explanation...What do you think about this chapter? Don't forget to review and stay tuned!**


	8. Hot situation

**Author Note:**

I was a bit busy lately so yeah...hopefully this chapter can satisfy you until the next chapter. XD

Anyway, congratulations to Monsta Studio for the achievement! RM27.7 millions! I hope Monsta Studio will keep this great momentum in their next animations! :)

In the story, so far we got: Daun, Tanah and Petir. Four elements left and the Original to find... :3

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Done." Ochobot finished the repair of Tanah's watch, and watched Tanah flexing his hand after being still for a few minutes. Tanah smiled, feeling the familiar surge of power through his body, the feeling that he longed since this morning. His body suddenly felt more energized than before. He then turned to Petir, who also flexing his arms with a satisfied smile.

"Petir? Did your watch fixed?"

"Yup. I feel a lot better now."

"Me too." Daun jumped from the bed and stretched his body happily.

"You guys look a lot better than before. Is the watch being fixed somehow give you energy?" Yaya looked at the elemental power trio.

Tanah smiled. "You can say that. The watch is sort of like our power source."

"Now that the watches are fixed, let's contact the others first." Tanah pushed a button on his watch, and a small blue hologram screen appeared with Cahaya image on it.

"Cahaya."

"Tanah?" Cahaya looked surprised. Tanah just smiled.

"Yes, it's me."

"The watch is fixed? How?"

"I fixed the watch." Ochobot exclaimed, waving his hands at Cahaya's hologram.

"Ochobot? Is that you? Oh, thank you for fixing the watch."

"You are welcome."

"I am also with Petir and Daun, as well as the Commander and all the Original's friends." Tanah thrusted his hand forward, allowing Cahaya to see the others. Daun suddenly put his face in front of Tanah's watch.

"Hi Cahaya! Finally I can meet you!" Daun waved his hands happily at Cahaya's hologram. Cahaya chuckled. "Hello Daun, I am happy to see you too. Your ability to sleep soundly through the catastrophe is remarkable."

"Thank you!"

"You know that's sarcasm, right?" Cahaya rose an eyebrow at Daun's oblivious. Daun just tilted his head. "What is a sarcasm?"

Cahaya's laughter at Daun's innocence made Petir glared at the Cahaya. Cahaya just raised his hand in defeat. "I am just joking, Petir. No need to glare me to death."

"Petir, what is sarcasm? I want to know," Daun tugged Petir's hand, whined as the lightning element ignore him.

"Uugh... Ask Tanah later." Petir turned his face away from Daun with annoyance visible on his face. How can a person be that oblivious is beyond him.

Tanah just shaked his head at the antics of his counterparts. He then turned to Cahaya.

"So, what is the status over there? Are you okay? Did you find the Original and the others?"

"I am fine, better actually, now that the watch is fixed. I am currently at...You...How did you escape?! I am...Wait?! What are you doing?! Stop! Arrrgghhh!"

Cahaya seemed to look at someone, and then the screen image went blurry as Cahaya fell on the ground. A flash of light was seen before the hologram was suddenly turned off.

"Cahaya?!"

Only static sound was heard.

Rage clearly visible on Petir's face. He disliked the light element, but Petir still care about him, about all the elemental powers. No one messed with the elemental powers and got away with it. Tanah looked at his watch worriedly. Daun touched Tanah's hand gently.

"Tanah?"

"That flash of light...It's the light from fire...We need to go to him. Now."

"Tanah, are you thinking..."

"Yeah, I am sure. It's Api."

"Api?" Everyone shocked at Tanah's statement.

"I think that Api is attacking Cahaya, the flash of light is too familiar. We need to help Cahaya. Api is dangerous, I am sure you all know about that already."

The others nodded in agreement. Witnessing Api's powerful attacks surely an incredible sight, but receiving the end of those attacks was not a pleasant experience.

Fang looked at Commander Koko Ci. "Your order, Commander?"

"Alright, go to Cahaya's location, and then I will leave at your judgement what to do next." Comander Koko Ci ordered. Tanah surely had more insights about the elemental powers than him, and he was sure they would be able to fix the problem, whatever that was.

Fang and the rest of the group saluted and went out of the room. Commander Koko Ci looked at Captain Papa and Cactus, "Let's go to the control room. We still can do something to help others from there."

Captain Papa and Cattus just nodded in agreement.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"We must assume the worst and be prepared to fight. Ochobot, can you trace the signal of Cahaya's watch?" Tanah glanced at Ochobot direction while they were running through the hallway.

"Yes. He is in the store room on the second floor. Follow me!"

Ochobot flew ahead, led the others to Cahaya's location.

As soon as there arrived, the place was a disaster. Broken things, and also, burn marks.

Tanah examined the burn marks, eyes widen in horror. "This is Api's handiwork."

"Aaarrrghhh!!"

A scream was heard down the hallway. Tanah and the rest quickly ran towards the direction of the scream. They arrived at a training room and saw Api, with his body literally on fire, was throwing a fireball at Cahaya who was lying on the ground.

"Tanah Pelindung!" Tanah quickly intercepted the attack by summoning an earth wall to protect the fallen light element. Petir, Daun, Fang, Yaya and Ying then proceed to confront the fire element.

"Api! Snap out of it! What is wrong with you?!" Petir shouted, dodged the fire balls that were thrown at his direction. Api didn't answer, nor gave any indication that he heard Petir, he looked like he was being possessed, throwing fireballs non-stop towards them.

Tanah went to Cahaya with Gopal and Ochobot, checking for injuries. "Cahaya! You okay?"

Cahaya slowly opened his eyes, shocked to see the earth element. "Ta...Tanah? Be careful, Api...he..."

"I know. Petir and Daun are dealing with him right now, as well as the others. Your injuries..."

"Urgh...I am fine, just some bruises and small burns." Cahaya sat up slowly with Gopal supporting him.

Ochobot asked, "Cahaya, why Api suddenly attacked you?"

"The racoon...He did something to Api...You need to destroy the thing on his forehead." Cahaya pointed at Api, and Tanah saw there was a small device, it was shaped like a headband, the same device that the racoon held in his hands when he attacked them at the medical room.

"That device is controlling Api?" Tanah looked back at Cahaya, who nodded in confirmation. Tanah nodded in understanding, and then he shouted at Petir, "Petir! Destroy the thing on Api's forehead!"

"On it! Daun! Fang! Yaya! Ying! We need to stop his movement!"

"Okay!"

Daun and Fang proceed to each Api's side, binding him with their powers.

"Pengikat Bayang!"

"Akar Menjalar!"

Several long shadows and roots quickly bind Api, who trashing against the binds, conjuring more fire around his body, causing some roots burnt to ashes. Daun summoned more roots to support the bindings.

"Aarrgh! He is too strong!" Daun struggled to keep his roots from burning to ashes.

"Hot..." Fang swiped sweat on his forehead.

"Graviti Pemberat!"

"Kuasa Slo-Mo!"

Api movement was completely stopped. However, despite the efforts of those four, Api's fire became hotter and intense each second.

"Petir! Attack him now! We can't hold him much longer!" Fang sweating through the heat. Did Api ever conjure heat this hot before? This is hotter than the heat at Planet Volcania!

Petir summoned some lightning blades.

"Pedang Petir!" Petir threw a few lightning blades, struck them in the ground around the immobilized Api, and using the same technique he used on Gijimo (Boboiboy Galaxy Ep 19), he initiated the electrocution around Api, hoping to overload the power in that device.

Api was screaming in pain from the electrocution. He tried to trash around, but his efforts were futile. A few seconds later, the device on his forehead cracked and broken into pieces. Api slumped with the binds holding him upright, unmoving. The electrocution apparently knocked him out. Fang and Daun gently laid Api on the floor and dispelled the binds. Tanah quickly ran towards Api, checking him for any injuries from Petir's attack. Fang, Yaya and Ying abruptly sat on the floor in exhaustion, while Petir went to check of Cahaya condition. (More like glaring at him actually).

Api stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Tanah worried face.

"Tanah? What happened? Where am I?"

Tanah let out a breath of relief. He smiled at the others, signaled a thumbs-up to let the others knew that Api was okay and would not went berserk anymore. Api tried to sit up but Tanah held him still on the floor.

"No need to get up. How is your feeling?"

"Hurt..." Api eyes landed on Cahaya's battered form. "Cahaya?"

"Hi Api. Nice to see you finally back to reality."

"What?" Api looked around in confusion. He saw Fang, Yaya and Ying sat on the floor in exhaustion, Gopal sat with Cahaya, supporting the light element in sitting position, Petir and Daun were standing near the group. Api looked at some of the burning things in the training room and signs of a fight has taken place just now.

Tanah looked at the fallen fire element, "What is the last thing that you remember?"

"I...I remembered you said to protect the Original, along with Angin and Cahaya. Then...we...we were attacked by the racoon. Angin and I tried to fend him off...but...he did something to Angin, and then Angin suddenly attacked me. After that...I...I don't know..." Api massaged his forehead, his head ached.

"It's okay. You attacked Cahaya and were controlled by this device earlier." Tanah showed Api the broken device on his hand. Api's eyes widen. He looked at Cahaya in guilty.

"I am sorry Cahaya...I..."

"It's okay, as long as you are safe. Besides, Petir kinda avenged me already. He electrocuted you to break that device."

"That explains the tingling sensation. Thanks Petir, for saving me."

"Hn." Petir looked away from Api, his cheeks blushed faintly.

Cahaya chuckled. "Are you blushing, Petir? After being thanked by Api? Seriously?"

"Shut up, I just save your butt from being burnt to ashes, or do you want me to finish what Api started?" Petir glared at Cahaya, summoning a pair of lightning blades. Tanah sighed before he spoke to Petir in his commanding voice.

"Petir! Stop it! No attacking anyone in my presence!"

"Ceh."

Cahaya chuckled at Petir's annoyed face.

"Cahaya! You too! Stop patronizing Petir!" Tanah's glare made Cahaya gulped in fear. He might be new, but after tasting Tanah's glare, Cahaya immediately knew who was in charge. No wonder Petir folded without question. Cahaya surely did not want to test Tanah's patience. He was too smart to do stupid thing like that.

"Fine."

Tanah sighed, massaging his forehead. They will be the death of me, not to mention the others yet. "Daun, conjure some healing herbs for Cahaya and Api."

"Okay!"

Gopal looked surprised, "Wait, Daun can do that?"

"Yeah, I can conjure any herbs, you want some?" Daun held some of the herbs to Gopal, who took the herbs in amazed.

"Daun is technically specialized in support, healing and traps. Daun, give the others some of your herbs too."

"Okay."

"I never see Boboiboy use that when he as Boboiboy Daun before." Yaya applied some green mush on the small burns that she received during the fight with Api earlier. Apparently Daun can summoned the healing herbs in applicable state, so he can use the herbs directly on the wounds.

"Well, it is not a surprise, the Original does not use our power to the fullest after all. There are many techniques of each elemental powers that he still don't know yet," explained Tanah.

"Really? Is that meant the powerful attack which you used to defeat Captain Vargoba is not your strongest technique?" Fang looked at Cahaya in amazed.

Cahaya chuckled. "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

At the medical room later...

"Based on what Api told us, we can assumed Angin also being controlled by the same device. This is really bad." Tanah, Petir, Fang, Yaya and Ying were sitting around a round table with the map of the base on it, tried to pinpoint Angin's location, as well as the next course of action.

Cahaya and Api were sleeping on the bed, while Daun sat next to their beds, still tending to their wounds with Gopal.

"Why? Angin is not so tough opponent in my opinion. I fought him countless times in sparring sessions." Fang looked at Tanah in confusion. He had sparred with the wind element a couple of times, and the spar usually ended with ties or Angin lose.

"That because Angin never fight seriously. He usually like to play rather than fight. I bet he losing to you purposely so that he can go play after that. If he is fighting seriously, I doubt you can even scratch him." Tanah sweatdropped at Fang's opened mouth. Maybe he surprises about Angin lose yo him on purpose.

"Is Angin that powerful?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah. Even I have trouble handling him myself." Petir reluctantly admitted.

Yaya added, "I remembered, you were nearly defeated at the time Angin when crazy and turned into Taufan. If it wasn't for Tanah and that television drama 'Seguni Mawar Merah', who knows what will happen." (Boboiboy S1 Ep 11)

Petir just huffed in annoyance.

"So, how do we defeat Angin and destroy the device?" Fang looked at Tanah.

"About that, we need to consult with Cahaya first. He is the strategist after all. For now, let us rest, Cahaya and Api are still injured."

"But we need to find the Original fast, aren't we? Because of the mental damage thing that you said earlier," Gopal looked at Tanah, who nodded in agreement.

"True, that is why I and Petir will go to find Angin in the meantime."

"No," said Daun.

"What?" Tanah looked at the leaf element.

"Tanah, I maybe oblivious but I did noticed things. You are hurting. You need to rest. We will handle Angin," said Daun with serious voice.

"Tanah is hurting?" Petir snapped his head to face Tanah. Daun just crossed his arms on his chest.

"It's your head, isn't? I saw how you massage your head when you think no one is looking."

"I am fine." Tanah looked away, the leaf element apparently can be observant when he wanted to.

Ying looked at Tanah, "What about your head, Tanah?"

"It's fine! I am fine! Now let focus more the raging Angin and less about my totally fine head."

"Really? Ochobot, scan him." Petir said.

"Wait! Ochobot, don't you dare...!"

Ochobot ignored Tanah's protest and scanned him.

"Hmm...my scan detect an anomaly in Tanah. What is that?"

"Nothing." Tanah huffed in annoyance.

"Something is happening to the Original, am I right?" Petir turned to Tanah, who tried to walk out of the room, but Fang quickly blocked his path. Tanah glared at the shadow manipulator but Fang held his stand.

Tanah just sighed, he nodded his head. Petir tighten his fists. "Damn!"

"Language, Petir. Daun is here."

Petir looked at the leaf element who just blinking his eyes in confusion. I don't think he knows what that word means, though I better apologize. If that green bean start to say that word, Tanah will has my head for sure.

"Sorry Tanah."

"I don't understand. How can something happened to the Original, affected Tanah? You said before the damages only occur to the Original." Yaya loudly wondered.

Petir answered, "Even the Original is not mentally linked with us anymore, we are still linking with him in other ways, as we are from one person to begin with. We still can be affected if the damage is too severe, or in the worst case, death. Tanah is the closest to the Original than the rest of us so whatever happened to the Original must be bad if it can affect Tanah like this but not too bad as it hasn't affected the rest of us yet."

Yaya looked at Petir in shocked. "So, if Tanah is hurting like this, is that means the Original is hurting too?"

"Probably," Petir then looked at Tanah who was standing still in front of Fang. "Tanah, please...let us handle this."

"And let you guys fight Angin without me? Not a chance, I am coming too. You know you need me to handle Angin, and you know it."

"Tanah..."

Petir tried to argue again but a single glare from Tanah was enough to quiet the lightning element.

"I know my limitations, Petir. I am not that stupid. I will be fine. Just focus on getting Angin back."

"Okay, if you say so. Just tell Daun if your head is hurting too much, okay?"

"Fine. Calm down Petir, or Cahaya will notice your concern about me."

"I don't care what the prick think. In fact, I think he will agree with me."

"You bet I do." Everyone except Api who was still sleeping, looked at Cahaya who was standing beside his bed. Daun quickly went to his side but Cahaya just waved him off.

"Cahaya? What are you doing? Go back to bed."

"I am fine Tanah, you do know how effective Daun's healing herbs are. You on the other hand, look like about to kneel over. Sit down for a second, will you?"

Fang then noticed Tanah's legs shook to keep standing, slidded a chair for him, "Here."

"Thank you." Tanah gratefully sat down.

"Cahaya, I am not arguing you with this. I am going and that is final."

"I know, and I am not stopping you." Cahaya then mumbled to himself, '_You are too scary for me to stop you anyway.'_

Tanah heard the mumbling, asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Cahaya just waved in dismissal nervously before he added, "I do concern about you Tanah, you are as important as the Original...Don't deny that. You know it is true."

Cahaya cut off Tanah's attempt to argue.

"You are the earth element, the pillar of all elements. Without you, the other elemental powers will be in chaos. So, I am proposing that you will allow us to protect you."

Tanah tried to argue again, but Cahaya quickly added, "I know you are strong, I am not denying that fact. But please, for the time being, as you are affected by whatever the Original is into, let us protect you, and the Original as well. Lead us to save him, so that we can end this and can come home, to where we originally belong."

Cahaya looked at Petir and Daun, who nodded in agreement. Fang put his hand on Tanah's shoulder.

"You guys are Boboiboy's elemental powers, with that being said, you guys are also our friends. I am still confused about this whole thing, but Boboiboy is our best friend, and we will save him, no matter what it takes. So please depend on us too, we are not that useless."

Yaya and Ying chuckled, "Yeah, you can count on us!"

"I am his best friend you know! Of course I will help!" Gopal punched his chest proudly.

Tanah smiled, "I guess I am too focused on saving the Original myself. I think that this is our problem, the elemental powers only. I forget there are people who want to save him as well."

Fang smiled, "You are Boboiboy alright, either elemental power or not, forgetting things is your in your nature."

"Did you just insult us?" Petir glared at Fang. Cahaya just laughed.

Tanah laughed, swiped his teary eyes, "Can't argue about that. We are originally him after all. Petir, calm down, Fang is just joking." Fang stepped behind Tanah, skidded a little closer to the earth element, worried that Petir might attacked him. Petir just huffed in annoyance.

"So, any idea how to find Angin and handle his crazy state?" Gopal asked. Everyone was in deep thought when Cahaya suddenly said, "I have an idea."

Everyone snapped their heads at Cahaya, who was sitting on his bed again as his legs ached.

"But we need to find Air first."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

What do you think about this chapter? Any theory how they handle Angin with Air's help? Don't forget to review! ;)


	9. Premonition

**Author Note:**

Despite the depressing title of this chapter, I have good news!

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin! Thank you very much for your help! :3

The readers finally be released from the torture of grammatical errors. Hooray!

So far we got: Daun, Tanah, Petir, Cahaya, Api

Two elements left and the Original to find...

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all its characters belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Air?" Everyone looked in disbelief at Cahaya's statement.

"Yup."

Petir huffed in disbelief. "What can that lazy raindrop do anyway? Fighting against Angin nonetheless."

Cahaya continued, "Air may look weak in fighting, but his element is the most suitable in handling Angin's case."

"I still don't get it." Gopal scratched his head.

"Okay, what do you know about the water element?" Cahaya asked the group.

"Erm...he dislike battles?" said Gopal, remembered the time when Air would rather drink water and relax than fighting Boboibot (Boboiboy S3 Ep 19)

"He's a sleepyhead?" Yaya guessed.

"He likes Tok Aba Special Ice Chocolate?" Ying forwarded her opinion. Cahaya was getting annoyed with the ridiculous answers.

"I said his element, not his traits!"

"Water can occupy any space...I know! Water can adapt to any situation!" Fang exclaimed.

"Correct."

"I still don't get it." Gopal scratched his head.

Cahaya sighed.

"To handle Angin, we can't use just brunt forces. The more we fight against him, the stronger the attacks we get. Wind has a strong defense, it can repel any attack. Especially when he use 'Pelindung Beliung' technique. Wind can also be a strong attack too."

"So, how can Air beat Angin?" Gopal asked.

"He can't." Cahaya simply answered.

"But you said..."

"I said, I have an idea, but we need to find Air first. Air obviously can't defeat Angin by himself, but he can slow him down."

"Slow him down? How?" Fang wondered.

"Water particles moves slower than air particles, when the water particles occupy the space between the air particles, the air particles will be forced to slow down, rendering..."

"Speak normally! No one understands your mumbo jumbo language,genius." Petir growled.

Cahaya sighed. He mentally searched for simple words to be used in his explanation. "Imagine if you move very fast, and suddenly you are in a crowded space, you will be forced to move slower."

Blank eyes stared at Cahaya._ A simpler explanation..._

"Water is heavier than air, so if water mix with air, air is forced to move slower."

That clicked everyone in understanding. "Oohh..."

"So that means Air can defeat Angin?" Ying asked.

"No, he can slow him down of course, but Angin's techniques are still dangerous. Though, our objective is not to beat Angin, but to destroy the device."

"Cahaya, aren't your power enough to beat Angin? I mean, you are the most powerful among the elemental powers, right?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, why you cann't beat Api before if you are strong?" Gopal added, as he shared the same confusion as Fang's. Cahaya was strong, so why did he lose against Api before this?

"Fang, Gopal, you two better not ask like that." Tanah pointed Fang to Petir who was glaring at their direction with a death glare. Fang and Gopal yelped in surprise and hide behind Tanah who was trying to calm the lightning element down.

"After the debacle with Api earlier, I am not a hundred percent yet, so I need to save my energy. And to answer Gopal's question, Api is different when he was controlled by that device. His attacks were random and used too much energy. Also,I don't wish to harm Api." Cahaya answered, while looking at Petir smugly. Petir growled at the light element, who was chuckling at the lightning element in amusement, before both elements were smacked on their heads by Tanah.

Cahaya rubbed his aching head as he added, "Besides, Air never fights seriously, you will be surprised to see how much damage Air can make."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"We are going to find Air, so why are we heading towards the cafeteria?"

The group is currently walking towards the cafeteria the moment Cahaya and Api recover well enough to move, Daun's healing herbs proven to be very effective, as their wounds almost healed. Tanah wanted them to rest a bit more, but the situation has worsened to the point that he was affected by who knows what predicament the Original was currently into, so they need to move fast.

"You will find out soon enough."

The group then arrived at the cafeteria. The place that usually full with people and aliens was empty. Everyone were on high alert and in constant guard, nobody had time to eat at the cafeteria. Cahaya coaxed them in the kitchen.

"Ochobot?" Cahaya called the yellow power sphere. Ochobot, who has already tied a small blue apron on him, nodded in understanding.

"Okay!"

Ochobot then prepared a cup of Tok Aba Special Hot Chocolate and a cup of Tok Aba Special Ice Chocolate. Both cups then were placed on the front counter of the cafeteria.

Cahaya then addressed the group, "Let us hide, who knows whether Air is controlled by the device or not. Better be prepared to fight."

So the group went into hiding at the kitchen.

"Now, we wait."

A few minutes later, a figure entered the cafeteria and went straight to the kitchen counter where the drinks were placed. The figure then took one of the cups, the hot one and drank it without any care in the world.

Everyone came out of hiding and saw the figure was actually another Boboiboy's counterpart, light blue clothes and eyes, it was Air.

"Air." Tanah greeted the water element.

Air looked up from his drink and saw Tanah walked towards him.

"Hi Tanah. I guess the situation is getting worse?"

"Wait, you know what happened?" Gopal said in surprise.

"Of course I do." Air simply answered.

Ochobot rubs his head in disbelief. It seems Air is observant, but doesn't care to do anything.

"Air, what happened after I sent you to report the situation last night to Commander Koko Ci?"

"Well, I did obey your order, but I got lost so I went for a nap in one of the rooms I found."

Petir muttered angrily, "I knew he was sleeping somewhere!"

"And you're just awake?" Api exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

Tanah glare at Api, causing the fire element to shut up and proceed to explore the kitchen, mainly to run away from Tanah. Air just chuckled at Api's antics.

"Well, I woke up a few minutes ago and was surprised to see that the watch is fixed. I was walking aimlessly through the hallway until I smell these wonderful drinks." Air finished his Tok Aba Special Hot Chocolate and now sipping Tok Aba Special Ice Chocolate.

"Air, have you seen Angin or the Original?" Cahaya asked.

"I did. They are with a small creepy-faced racoon outside this base."

Fang looked at Air in disbelief.

"Wait, you saw them both and you did nothing to save them?"

"I was sleepy and they were outside. Its too much work. Besides, I am not that stupid to face Angin head-on, unlike the two blockheads over there." Air answered while pointing towards Petir and Api.

"Why you!?" Petir summoned a lightning blade.

"Who are you calling blockhead, huh?!" Api summoned a fireball on his hand.

Air ignored the two blockheads, I mean, Petir and Api's shouts out of irritation and said, "Also, there are soldiers with them too."

"They were captured by Tempur-A members?" Fang asked Air. Maybe Captain Kaizo managed to capture them?

"No, I don't think so. If they are being arrested, Commander Koko Ci would inform us. I think they are also being controlled, like Api and Angin." Tanah massaged his head. It had been hurting again, the fact that Petir and Api's loud voices, still screaming angrily at Air was not helping with his aching head. Daun noticed Tanah's discomfort and said to both fierce elements, "Guys, stop. Tanah is hurting again."

Petir and Api abruptly stopped and turned to Tanah in concern. Daun summoned some green leaves and boiled some water to make an herbal tea. Cahaya looked at Tanah worriedly.

"Tanah, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Cahaya. Just dizzy." Tanah closed his eyes, breathed slowly through the pain. Air blinked at Tanah in question.

"Wait, Tanah is hurt?"

"Yeah, he suddenly felt pain in his head. We assume that the Original was probably injured or something."

Air looked at Tanah's pained expression silently. Is Tanah in pain because of what that the racoon did to the Original?

Suddenly, he grimaced in pain with eyes screwed shut, betraying his earlier denial about his pain.

_Red eyes...explosions..._

"Tanah!"

_Destruction...chaos...roars echoed across a destroyed city..._

"Tanah? Can you hear me? Hey! Snap out of it!"

_"We can't destroy it! We need to seal it!"_

_"But, what about...?"_

_"It's the only way!"_

_'I know that voic-'_

"Tanah! Snap out of it!"

Tanah blinked as his blurred vision slowly cleared. He blinked again, he felt Petir's hands gripping his shoulders with a concerned look. He looked around and saw Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying stood near him worried, as well as the elemental powers present with Ochobot that was hovering beside Petir.

"Are you with us?"

Tanah blinked again for the third time, nodded slowly at Petir's question. What was that? A vision? No...more like a memory...I have a bad feeling about this...

Gopal gulped as he said, "Are you okay? You suddenly went still for a whole minute."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You don't even wake up when Petir shook your shoulders. What happened?"

"I am fin-"

Daun came back to Tanah's side with a cup of tea in his hands. "Everyone knows that you are not fine, Tanah. Here, drink this. Its a herbal tea, I hope it can help with the pain."

"Thanks Daun." Tanah sip the tea slowly, he gradually felt better as he enjoyed the warmth of the cup in his hands. Cahaya then turned to Air.

"Air, you are going to fight Angin, we have to save the Original and Angin."

"Nope, not gonna happen. Are you trying to kill me?" Air glared at Cahaya for suggesting such a ridiculous plan. Him? Fight against Angin? He will be defeated in seconds!

"Air, I am not asking you to defeat him. I am asking you to slow down Angin's movement while we destroy the device." Cahaya looked how Air rose an eyebrow.

"You're fully aware that wind can deflect water, right?"

"I never said you will do it alone." Cahaya looked at Tanah who was fussed by Daun and Yaya. Air just nodded in understanding.

"Crazy plan, but it might work, although you can forget about your plan now because we are not going near them."

"Why?" Ochobot asked.

"Because the same device on Angin, is also on the Original."

The other elemental powers opened their mouths in shock. Petir suddenly smashed his fist on the kitchen counter. "Damn."

Fang looked at Tanah, expecting him to reprimand Petir for his language, but Tanah seemed too shocked to hear Petir. He then saw the other elemental powers, Api was screaming repeatedly, 'We are doomed!', Cahaya was massaging his forehead while muttering, 'What to do...' and Daun was crying as he clinged to Tanah.

Yaya asked, "Why are you guys freaking out like that? The Original doesn't have any power. There is no point of controlling him with that device."

All the elemental powers turned to Yaya abruptly.

"You guys don't know?" Petir asked.

"Know what?" Fang looked at Petir, not understanding the situation.

"We, as the elemental powers, have a duty to answer to the Original," said Tanah, patting Daun's head to calm down the leaf element from crying.

Petir added, "And if that crazy racoon has indeed controlled the Original..."

"He can control the seven mastered elemental powers." Cahaya looked at the Original's friends.

"In other words..." said Air with closed eyes, his voice trembled a bit.

The elemental powers looked sadly at the group, "You guys may be fighting against us."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"What?" Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying looked at the elemental powers in shock.

"Ochobot, you know about this?" Ying asked the yellow power sphere.

Ochobot just shrugged.

"Unfortunately, I dont. I do know that Boboiboy's power is to control the elemental powers, but the fact that they have to obey everything Boboiboy said, I am not sure about it. There is no information about that in my database."

"Maybe the damage that you sustained from Bora Ra caused your data to be lost?" Ying asked Ochobot. Ochobot was the one who gave Boboiboy his power, so it was impossible for Ochobot not knowing about that, unless the damage from Bora Ra caused some of Ochobot's data disappearance. That was the most plausible reason.

Ochobot did a thinking pose for a few seconds before he answered, "Maybe."

"But your powers are the first-tier only right? Maybe we do have a fighting chance to fight against you guys." Ying said to Cahaya.

"You don't understand. You may have fought against Boboiboy in training, but you were fighting against a person who neither wish to hurt any of you, nor master us fully."

"But we are the mastered elemental powers, even when we are in our first-tiers, we are still bound to our user's wish. If the Original wishes, we can even kill you guys."

"But that's...You would not do that, right?" Yaya looked at Tanah worriedly.

Tanah sighed dejectedly, "As elemental powers, we cannot disobey our user, even when we dislike the given orders."

"That is why we are trully happy when the Original, Boboiboy became our user." Cahaya smiled.

"Heh, his heart is as soft as cotton." Petir grinned faintly.

"Hew ish te besh!" Api said with his mouth full of food. Apparently he found some food while waiting for Air, and has been munching since.

"I do get to drink tasty drinks." Air smiled, still sipping the ice chocolate drink.

"Yeah, he is better than our previous user!"

A silence abruptly came upon the elemental powers. Petir looked at Daun with a murderous glare.

"Daun! We agreed not to talk about that!"

"Oops." Daun quickly covered his mouth with his hands. "Sorry."

"Previous user?" Yaya wondered. What is that all about?

Air waved in a dismissal gesture. "Its...its nothing. Just forget it."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Did you noticed that? No? Okay, never mind. Lol.****Don't forget to review! Stay tuned!**

**P.S: If you did notice, Terbaik! Sorry, I can't stop myself from doing that reference. XD**

**BTW, can you guess what Api's gibberish statement? ;)**


	10. Treachery

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Recap: Daun, Tanah, Petir, Cahaya, Api and Air. The Original and Angin are in the clutches of bad guy.

Btw, I don't know who is the leader of TEMPUR-A so I assumed that Commander Koko Ci is in charge. So for the sake of the story, let's assume he is in charge. :P

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Arrgh...my head..." Angin blinked his eyes and shaking his head rigorously, trying to clear the fog in his head. A headband-like device that fell from his head on the ground.

Angin looked at the fallen device weirdly, and he realized that he was not in the base anymore. "Where am I?"

Angin looked around him, apparently he was outside, a few metres away from the base. How did I end up here?

"Hello...Angin isn't it?" Angin abruptly looked up and saw a racoon stood on a large rock in front of him. The same racoon that attacked him in the medical room, and at the hallway when he tried to run away with Cahaya, Api and the Original under Tanah's order. Angin then remembered, how he was controlled by the device that was now on the ground, and Api's horrified look before he lose consciousness.

"You! You controlled me!"

"Yes, I am. Boboiboy's elemental powers are truly fascinating. It is a shame I didn't notice this power from the beginning. And with this device..." The racoon twirled the same headband device that was in front of him, "...I can control anyone. Though the fire element has managed to break free from the my control."

"Api is controlled by you?" Angin looked at the ground, worried about Cahaya and Api, especially the Original. Tanah instructed them to protect the Original, he only hoped that Cahaya managed to get away with the Original somewhere safely. But, his internal monologue was cut off and he looked up in surprised when he heard the racoon again.

"Was. But that was an experiment, now I know that controlling you with the device is not an effective method since you can break free from it. Which is why I need you with your conscious mind, so that I can conduct my other experiment."

"What experiment?" Angin internally happy that Api managed to break free from the device, perhaps Cahaya managed to find a way to break it. Now he was wondering what experiment that the racoon referring to.

"This." A figure walked forward and stood beside the creepy racoon. Angin's eyes widen in horror.

"The Original?"

The Original, or also known as Boboiboy, stood beside the rock where the racoon stood and stared blankly at Angin, no recognition at all. The device that he wore before was on the Original's forehead. Angin swallowed nervously, he already knew what experiment the racoon is referring to earlier. And apparently, he was the test subject.

The racoon hopped from the rock, when to Angin side. He noticed Angin's nervous and whispered, "Don't worry, I am not controlling him, or the experiment won't works. I need his conscious mind too in this experiment. Although, I suppose his state of mind is a more pressing matter to you than your current situation. I don't know how or why this happened, but it surely ease my works." The racoon walked back to where the Original stood, grinned all the way.

"Original! Its me, Angin! Please don't listen to the racoon! It just want to take advantage of you!"

The racoon patted the Original's hand. "Save your breath for your lies. I am his saviour and I already promised him to 'recover' his memory."

"Saviour?! You attacked us! You attacked the Original! Its you who are lying!"

"What a blatant accusation! I saved him from you lot, the ungrateful elemental powers, who tried to kill him in the first place, because of the mutiny of you lot have against him."

"Liar! We can't kill our user! You are lying!"

"More lies to save yourself, huh?"

Angin began to move forward angrily, tried to form an attack but a few TEMPUR-A members held him back. He struggled, not wanting to hurt them, until he saw the racoon took out a small remote.

Is that?

The racoon went to Angin and said in low voice, "I said I didn't control his mind. The device on his forehead is actually to control you. You see, when I push this button, he will be lying in agony as high volts circulate through his body. Not a good match with his mental condition, don't you think?"

Angin hissed angrily, "You coward!"

"I don't care what you said, but if you tried anything funny, you can say goodbye to your precious Original."

Angin tightened his fists at his sides, he failed to protect the Original. And now, he can't do anything to save the Original, he can't even attacked that blasted racoon as long as the device was on the Original.

"Want me to demonstrate?"

Angin looked down, and his body went slacked, no longer struggling. He didn't know if the racoon was just bluffing but he can't took the risk.

"That's what I thought."

The racoon then signaled someone and a member of TEMPUR-A walked towards them until he was a few feets in front of Angin, the same device fixed on his forehead. The racoon grinned, "Let's see if my theory is right."

It turned to the Original. "Command Angin to blow him away using his wind manipulation power."

The Original blankly looked at Angin, and said a statement that was devastating Angin forever, "Angin, blow that man away from here."

Angin shakily stood up and walked towards the said man, even though internally he was screaming in protest. He tried to refuse, but he can't. He must obey the Original's wish. Angin then gathered a huge amount of wind, compressed in a small dense wind ball and blasted the man across the clearing. Angin looked at the man who was flying backward, hitting a tree before falling with his face down on the ground. Angin didn't know if he killed the man or not. Angin was breathing hard, tears silently fell on his face.

The racoon patted the Original's hand fondly, sadistic smile on his face, "Excellent."

Angin looked at the Original sadly, his face wet with tears as the said person still looked at him with a blank eyes.

Angin closed his eyes and exhaled dejectedly, the past nightmare that he had with the previous user, has arrived once again. The only difference, both him and his user were used against their will.

The racoon laughed maniacally, it looked at the number of TEMPUR-A members that he managed to control, at the Original and at Angin. He grinned.

"It's time to take over the base."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"We need a new plan." Cahaya walked back and forth in the kitchen, thinking loudly ever since the news of the Original being controlled by that creepy racoon. Its been a few hours now since then and they have wasted more than half of the day. They need to save both the Original and Angin fast, or who knows how much worse of mental damage that the Original might suffered.

Tanah has fallen asleep on the kitchen floor, with aprons as pillow. The pain apparently has diminished thanks to Daun's herbal tea. Daun was supposed to take care of Tanah, but has fallen asleep too and currently curled beside Tanah, hugging Ochobot who was asleep as well. Gopal and Api also asleep while sitting up with their back on the wall, half-eaten food around them both. Based on what happened since this morning until now which is already mid evening, everyone exhaustion was not a surprise.

Yaya and Ying were out, went to the control room to report to Commander Koko Ci. They didn't use their watches to contact the commander, fearing the racoon might be monitoring the watch's activities via Angin's. Petir wanted to go as well, but Cahaya stop him, as the racoon might searching for the elemental powers. If they were captured and brought to the controlled Original, they were toasted.

"Tell me about it." Fang looked at Cahaya passing non-stop, "How about you sit down, you are digging a hole on the floor."

Cahaya looked at Fang with an annoyance and abruptly sat down on a vacant chair available.

"I think, we should proceed with the initial plan."

Air looked at Cahaya with a bored face, "If you want to be used as a puppet by a creepy-face sadistic racoon, then be my guest."

"Hey, I am just saying."

"I am just saying as well, duh." A tick mark appeared on Cahaya's forehead after hearing Air's statement.

"You are no help!"

"I never intend to help you anyway. That's your job, not mine," said Air casually as he closed his eyes, probably trying to sleep.

Fang snorted at Air's statement before he covered his mouth after sensing Cahaya's death glare.

Petir, who was sipping a hot tea made by Ochobot earlier (Koko Tok Aba was out), commented, "Aren't you the genius one, just come up with a plan. We wasted too much time already."

Cahaya glared at Petir, "If you are so smart, why don't you make the plan?!"

"Hey, I am not the one that need to be activated by increasing intelligence."

"Yeah, you were activated by mere coincidence, right? While I was activated because of the effort made by the Original, as he wants to use me."

"Why you!?" Petir slammed his cup on the counter kitchen.

"What? You want a fight?!" Cahaya stood up, hands ready to intercept any attacks from the fierce element.

"Er, now is not the time..." Fang tried to stop the elemental powers from fighting, but he was ignored. Air opened his eyes, patted Fang shoulder with his face clearly shows boredom.

"Guys, you should chill now, Tanah's still hurting you know..."

Air's bored remark accurately caught their attention enough to discourage the two elemental powers from fighting. Both of them looked at Tanah's sleeping form, breathed in relief as the earth element continue to sleep soundly.

Petir glared at Air, hissing as he said, "Don't you think I back down because of you, raindrop. I only back down because of Tanah."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Air waved Petir away, and promptly fell asleep on the spot. Petir huffed angrily and sat on his previous spot, sipped his already cooled tea to calm his nerves down.

Cahaya turned away from the lighting element quietly, not wanting to be near him as he might start fighting again and risk wake Tanah up in the process. He then went to the back of the kitchen, mumbled to himself as he tried to think of a new plan.

Fang looked at the three elemental powers. He didn't know how to say or react to the situation right now so he just kept quiet.

I wish Boboiboy was here...He was easier to read than these three. Still can't understand how those elemental counterparts are from Boboiboy.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Yaya and Ying walked cautiously through the hallways towards the control room while destroying any cameras they come across. Cahaya asked them to do that since it was possible that the racoon have already captured the Commander. It was unfortunate that TAPOPS and TEMPUR-A leaders were having a meeting with their allies somewhere else. If Admiral Tarung was here, that racoon's toast. Although, it was weird that Commander Koko Ci didn't report to the Admiral Tarung regarding the situation yet, since he should have known about the situation from the beginning. Ying conveyed her thoughts to Yaya, who actually thought the same thing. Why hasn't Commander Koko Ci reported this to the Admiral or to the TEMPUR-A leader yet?

A few guards walked pass Yaya and Ying, with the device on their forehead, but they paid no mind to the girls.

"So its true. They are looking for the elemental powers only." Ying commented, as she saw the guards passes them.

Yaya looked at Ying, "We need to go to the control room fast and see what happen there."

Both girls walked for a few more minutes until they reached the control room. Ying pointed a vent near the entrance, so they climbed into the vent, and crawled through the vent until they were in the control room.

The girls looked into the room through the gaps of the vent covering, and widen their eyes in shock. Is that...Admiral Tarung?!

"The preparation has completed. Just waiting for your next order."

"Excellent Tarung! I know I can depend on you to complete a job. Now, get ready. As soon as all the brat's elemental powers are under my control and that yellow power sphere, we will proceed to invade the Earth. Hehehe...to think that there is another source of power, not to mention the most powerful power source ever existed! They are all fools for ignoring such goldmine! With that power source, Boboiboy's elemental powers and all the power spheres, I will conquer the entire galaxy! Hahaha!" The racoon swirled in the Commander's chair. The base has been taken.

Yaya and Ying looked at each other. They can't believed with what they saw and heard just now. This is really bad. "We need to tell the others."

The girls slowly began to move when a figure entered the room caught their attention, made them halt. The Original walked into the room while holding his head, his face grimaced in pain. The girls noticed the device on his forehead. Ying whispered, "Its true. The Original has been controlled by the racoon." Yaya nodded. "But he doesn't look like he's being controlled."

The girls continue to watch. The racoon smile widen.

"My friend! What brings you here? I told you to get some rest in your room."

Yaya and Ying grimaced when hearing the racoon spoke sweetly. For a racoon and a villain, it's incredible that he can changed his persona in an instant. Almost like the 'Bro Kassim' persona of Captain Kaizo.

The Original looked blankly at the racoon, and then with a small voice, he answered, "My head hurts."

"Didn't you eat the medicine I gave you?"

"I did, but the medicine made me drowsy."

"Its okay, that is just the side effect of the medicine, you will be fine. I am still looking for ways to recover your memory, so I will inform you when I get them, okay?"

The Original tugged the device on his forehead. "This thing. What you said earlier..."

"You need it to control the elemental powers. If you take it off, the elemental powers might be able to finish what they started. Remember what I told you that before?"

"No, I just..."

The racoon frowned.

The Original looked down, thinking hard. "Why did I feel guilty after I asked him to blow the bad guy away? Why did I feel sad when I saw him struggled to obey me?"

"The elemental powers are tools. They are not real living things. No need to concern about it."

"But, what he said...and what you said..."

The racoon sighed.

"The elemental powers did a number on you. Angin tried to manipulate you, he just want to save himself."

The racoon patted the Original's hand.

"You need to rest."

The racoon turned to Admiral Tarung.

"Bring him to his room and put him in bed. Also, double the search teams. The yellow power sphere is a priority."

"As you wish."

Admiral Tarung led the Original out of the room. Yaya blinked her eyes, still processing what she saw earlier. Admiral Tarung didn't look like he was being controlled, there were no device on his forehead. So he worked with the racoon willingly. And the racoon, he's been telling lies to the Original about the elemental powers, and the Admiral didn't object.

Something's not right here.

Yaya whispered, "We need to tell the others first." Yaya motioned Ying to get out of the vent. They managed to get out safely and hide in one of the storage rooms.

"Let's meet the others and report this back to Cahaya."

"But, what about Boboiboy?" Ying didn't want to leave her friend just like that, especially after what she witnessed earlier. If they waited any longer, who knows what kind of lies that the racoon fed him. She really wanted to avoid the incident like Halilintar before.

"We don't have a choice, if we go after him now, we will be captured. I know it sucks, but we can't win against Admiral Tarung if we face him head on."

"Admiral? Huh! He works for that racoon! He isn't being controlled by the device! He doesn't deserve that title! Maybe he has planned this from the beginning! Maybe he is the one that brought that racoon in here and pretending that he is in our side all this time!"

Yaya understood her friend's anger, but she can't help but think that there was more than what they saw in that room earlier. Admiral had been helping and training them after all this times, and even though his trainings were harsh and painful, he never wish harm upon them, and he always save them when they are in trouble. Admiral Tarung even fought against Captain Vargoba and got injured. Yaya was sure Admiral Tarung had his reasons. Yaya looked at Ying sadly.

"I am sorry Ying, but we have to leave. We will come back and save Boboiboy. I promise."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Admiral Tarung finally appears! What do you think? Surprised?**


	11. Confrontation

Author Note:

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Can't believe this story has reached the eleventh chapter! Wow! Lots of love to those who read, review, favourite and follow this story until now. Without your supports, I would never be able to reach this chapter!Thank you! :D

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Tanah suddenly closed his eyes in grimace, massaged his head slowly.

"Tanah? You okay?"

Daun looked at Tanah in concern. Tanah just smiled.

"I am fine. Your herbal tea helped a lot. Thank you."

Daun beamed with pride. He then looked at Cahaya who has resumed his pacing after heard the report from Yaya and Ying about the Original, Admiral Tarung and the racoon's real plan.

"This is bad, this is really bad."

"We know that light bulb, no need to repeat it several times."

Cahaya glared at Petir, but he didn't have time to argue with the lightning element. He has more pressing matter to think of.

"We need to move. It's only a matter of time before they find us here."

"And you guys need a change of clothes. It's not battle efficient in those." Fang looked at the elemental powers who are still wearing the patient clothes.

"Yeah..." The elemental powers looked at each other. They look ridiculous!

"But where should we go? This place is crawling with the TEMPUR-A members, not to mention the security cameras."

"We can help you with that."

Heads abruptly looked at the kitchen door, everyone assumed a defensive stand.

"I know that voice..." Fang walked to the door and opened a little, Sai and Shielda smiles greeted him at the other side. Fang critically observed the twins before he let those two entered.

"Sai?"

"Shielda!" Yaya and Ying greeted Shielda happily.

"It's a relief to see both of you are okay. But, didn't you went on a mission yesterday?"

"We finished early and went back, but then we saw everyone having some sort of headband device on them and they're acting off. We then saw Yaya and Ying sneaking around so we followed you here."

Gopal looked at the girls with unsatisfied face. "Che. Terrible."

"Like you can do better!" Ying exclaimed tightening her fists.

"I can't, that's why I criticized you who can."

"So, what happened?" Sai asked, pointing at the elemental powers. "I don't think that you need to waste your energy with the split move for this current situation, Boboiboy."

Shielda frowned, "Since when you can split into six?"

"Well...it's a long story..." Daun scratched his head.

"The short version is, Boboiboy's power watch malfunctioned, he was accidentally split into seven and being attacked by a crazy racoon, who is currently taking over the base." explained Ying in one breath.

Sai and Shielda blinked their eyes in confusion.

"Okay...That is weird." Sai looked at Tanah who kept massaging his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fin-"

"No, he is not. The Original is probably in pain now, he affected Tanah as he is closer to him than the rest of us." Petir quickly cut off Tanah's statement, snatched the cup of warm herbal tea from Daun and pressed it in Tanah's hand. "Drink this."

"The what?"

Fang then proceed to tell the twins what happened, with the elemental powers interjected sometimes in the explanation.

"We need to get out of here and plan how to save the Original and Angin, also a way deal with Admiral Tarung." Cahaya looked at everyone, as they discussed their options on what to do next.

Cahaya continued, "The racoon wants to invade Earth, but I am pretty sure he need something that can make him invade the Earth easily."

Sai nodded, "He will want Ochobot, or rather, his teleportation power."

Ochobot didn't look surprise, it make sense that the racoon wanted his power.

"So our priority is to keep Ochobot safe." Everyone nodded at Petir's statement.

"We also need to keep Cahaya safe." Fang added.

"What? Why?" Cahaya looks confused.

"For someone who claimed to be smart, you are pretty dumb, aren't you?" Api snickered.

"Shut it Api! You don't even understand what we have discussed so far!" Cahaya lookes annoyed at Api.

"Calm down Cahaya. Api, go to Air."

"Okay!" Api skipped towards Air who was asleep against a wall, and settled beside him for a nap. Gopal looked at Api and Air with a weird look. Fire and water side by side? That's totally against the law!

"So, what do you mean by keeping Cahaya safe?" Tanah looked at Fang.

"Well, Cahaya is the strongest among the elemental powers, right? And the racoon have witnessed Cahaya's power in his fight with Captain Vargoba. If I were the racoon, I will go for the big gun, ie Cahaya."

"That's true, but Fang, there is one weakness in Cahaya despite his powerful attacks," said Tanah, looking at Cahaya who nodded in approval.

"Weakness?"

"Every elemental power has weaknesses, that's why we fight in one unit, each elemental backs up the other's weaknesses. I am sure you know about this already." Tanah explained. Sai and Shielda nodded in agreement. They teamed up with Fang, each has their own role in the team, their strength back up each other's weaknesses.

"Cahaya need time to activate his power," said Tanah. Petir chuckled, as Cahaya looked at the lightning element in annoyance. "Shut up!"

"He can't use his power instantly?" Yaya asked.

"He can use small attacks instantly. However, to launch a powerful attack, he needs time to charge his power first. That's why he always do the finishing blow."

"So you are not that strong after all. You are useless and only be useful at the near end of the fight." Gopal looked at Cahaya, shaking his head. "Pity."

Cahaya looked at Gopal with a vain popping, "My power is already charged. Maybe you want to taste my 'not that strong' power?"

"Erk!" Gopal quickly hide behind Tanah. "I am just joking!"

"So, how can you help us as you said earlier?"

"Well..."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"I didn't know the base has a basement." Yaya chided.

"I found it by accident." Sai led the others downstairs towards the basement. Cahaya was walking in front of Sai, while Api walked at the back of the group, illuminated their surroundings with their powers.

"The basement looks abandoned so I don't think they will find us here, the security cameras here are broken and I think it's previously prison cells, there are a few cells but now they only use it as storage."

"Sai likes to search for hidden rooms and basement, making them his hideouts." Shielda chuckled. "If we failed a mission or something bad happened, he will hangout in his hideouts to sulk. He has multiple hideouts in other planets too."

"Sis, I don't need your input right now!" Sai said in embarrassment.

"No wonder I hardly saw you after we arrived at the base." Fang chuckled. He never knew Sai has such a quirk. A useful quirk nonetheless.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Sai opened a rusted steel door, darkness greeted the group. Shielda ushered them inside and closed the door as Sai went to a sort of generator and switched it on, the room became bright. They saw a few empty old prison cells, and a lot of boxes. There are also old desks, chairs, books, and other things.

Sai rummaged one of the boxes, "Here are some clothes, maybe there are some that fits you guys. You can change behind those cupboards."

"Uh, I want the red one!"

"Api, there are limited choices. Just wear anything that fits you." Air pointed at a blue shirt. "I'll take that one."

"You and Api are alike despite your elements." Yaya chuckled.

"I don't see how we are alike. Even our elements cancel each other to begin with." Air looked at Yaya in confusion. Yaya laughed timidly and went to the others, leaving the elemental powers with the clothes.

While the elemental powers fiddle with the clothes, the non-elemental powers gathered at a table, sitting on chairs around it. Fang looked at Sai and Shielda, "I am so glad you guys are at our side, we need all the manpower available."

"We are technically against the entire base." Yaya added.

"And Admiral Tarung too." Ochobot chipped in.

"We are totally doomed!" Gopal cried.

"Shut up Gopal! We have to save Boboiboy and prevent the invasion!" Ying looked at Gopal angrily.

"But we are against Admiral Tarung Ying! We can't fight him! He has those deadly mascots! We will lose before the fight begin!"

"We have to try, or the people on Earth will be in danger. Also, don't call them mascots, those are battle suits!" Ochobot shakes his head at Gopal's antics.

"Mascots, battle suits, same thing."

"No, it is not!"

"Guys, I don't think Admiral Tarung betrays TAPOPS and TEMPUR-A."

Ying looked at Yaya in disbelief. "Yaya, we saw with our own eyes what happened in the control room! He is a traitor!"

"What if he went undercover? Pretending to be the bad guy? Like Captain Kaizo before ,with the pirate fleet."

"But Yaya, that doesn't make any sense. Admiral can defeat the racoon without breaking a sweat. The racoon has already told his plan clearly, don't forget the lies he feed to the Original. Why wait?" Cahaya asked, as he walked towards the group with the other elemental powers following suit.

They've already changed, Petir put on a yellow short sleeved Pikachu print shirt, Air wore a loose sweater with a whale print and a plain white shirt underneath, Tanah sports a black shirt with yellow swirl patterns , Api dons a sleeveless shirt with a chilli print, Daun's was a green shortsleeved shirt with floral patterns and Cahaya was dressed in a white shirt with 'TEMPURA' printed on it. All of them wore dark blue trousers and caps shaped like a bowl with 'TEMPURA' print at the front.

Everyone gazed at the elemental powers silently, except for Gopal who was laughing maniacally on the floor.

"Hahahhahahaha!!!!! You guys look more ridiculous in those!"

Petir's cheeks blushed in embarrassment, "Shut up!"

"These are the only clothes that fit us..." Tanah scratched his head.

Yaya and Ying chuckled, patted Daun's head. "Cute~"

Fang snorted at Petir, "You look adorable. Here, smile~"

Petir glared at Fang who was holding a camera. "Put that down or you will regret after I am done with you!"

Tanah put his hand on Petir's shoulder. "Settle down now, Petir."

Air promptly laid on a table with a pillow under his head (A/N: Yup, he managed to find it XD) and fell asleep, ignoring the others' laughter on his expense.

Sai and Shielda cover their mouth, small chuckles escaped. Ochobot on the other hand, has gone quiet for some reasons.

"Guys, we have a more pressing matter in our hands right now! The racoon, the Original and Angin, Earth's possible invasion, remember?!" Cahaya reminded the group, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Cahaya is right. That's enough guys." Fang cleared his throat, getting in more serious mood, "So, what now?"

"We need more information."

Cahaya nodded at Sai.

"Yes. So, we need to..."

Footsteps sound were heard coming down from the stairs. Everyone was on alert, readied their weapons and powers for a fight. The door slowly opened...

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_A few minutes before that..._

Admiral Tarung led the Original through the hallways, eyes wandering everywhere. He then stopped in front of a room, two guards stood each side of the door. The door opened automatically and he pushed the Original inside. The room looks ordinary, with a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair. Well, not actually ordinary as there was also a security camera located at the corner of the room.

Admiral Tarung then went to the end of the hallways after making sure the boy fell asleep in the room. There was a big vase of alien plant and a hidden lever besides the vase. A hidden door opened and Admiral Tarung went inside.

"Admiral?"

Admiral Tarung looked behind him as a voice greeted him.

"Captain Kaizo, how is it?"

Captain Kaizo looks grim. "I have yet to find it Admiral. I got intel that Sai and Shielda had just returned, but they disappeared soon afterwards."

"They must have found the kids." Admiral Tarung looked at the fierce captain. "We need to double the effort to find it. Also, be more cautious as that blasted racoon wants to double the search parties to look for Ochobot and the elemental powers."

"What about Boboiboy? How is he?"

"The racoon have been giving him some kind of hallucination medicine, but I managed to switch the medicine with sleeping pills, though he is in a bad shape. We need to hurry. Find a way to contact those kids, we need more eyes to find it faster. Find them before the racoon does."

"Yes, Admiral!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The door was opened slowly, revealing Captain Kaizo at the other side of the door.

"Captain Kaizo!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Brother..." Fang exhaled in relief. His brother is alright!

"So, this is where you are hiding." Captain Kaizo looked around, his eyes landed on the elemental powers. He stared at them for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and turned to face his brother.

"Fang, I want you to explain to me what happened and..."

"Hey, you're laughing at us ,weren't you?!" Api exclaimed, cutting the captain's sentences.

Captain Kaizo glared at the fire elemental. Api gulped nervously. Tanah smacked Api's head and apologised to the fierce captain.

"I am sorry for his rudeness. Please continue."

Captain Kaizo just nodded at Tanah before he turned to Fang who then told his brother what happened to them.

"...also Yaya and Ying saw Admiral Tarung with the racoon."

"Is it true, Captain? That Admiral betray us?" Ying asked nervously.

"Of course not. Do you have too little faith in your admiral?"

"So I was right. He is undercover." Yaya smiled.

"Yes. The Admiral has ordered me to give you a mission. You will be divided into two groups. One group will go with me and the other group will..."

"Hold on Captain Kaizo."

Captain Kaizo looked at Tanah who suddenly him cut off.

"What is it?"

"You see, we as the elemental powers are not obligated to obey you nor the admiral's orders."

Captain Kaizo raised his eyebrow in surprised. "Excuse me?"

Petir opened his mouth to speak but being hushed by Cahaya.

"Let Tanah handle this," whispered Cahaya.

Tanah inhaled a deep breath before he continued, "We are not with TAPOPS. The Original is your subordinate, but not us."

"But Tanah, you guys are Boboiboy's elemental powers, you are all part of TAPOPS." Fang looked at the elemental powers. Tanah shook his head.

"No, we are not. We only afflicted with TAPOPS because the Original joined in the first place."

Tanah looked at the group, "Let me be clear. We don't care about TAPOPS or about this base. The racoon can conquer the entire galaxy for all we care. We are not under anyone's command."

"We only obey our user and act for the benefit of him, and that's it."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Everyone except for the elemental powers, looked at Tanah in surprise.

"What are you talking about? You guys were with us! You guys are our friends!" Fang exclaimed angrily. "Don't you care about us?!"

"Yalo! Why all the sudden?! You don't care about Ochobot?! About Tok Aba?!" Ying shouted.

"Petir, you said earlier about being TAPOPS agents. Was that a lie?" asked Yaya, but Petir just held his head down quietly. Yaya looked at the lightning element in disbelief, what is going on?

"Tell me, if I am a danger to your user, will you kill me?"

Fang gasped in shock after hearing his brother's question. He looked at Tanah who meet his brother's gaze, silently analyzed the fierce captain.

"Daun." Daun nodded at Tanah.

Roots suddenly came out from the floor, tying the captain around his body.

"Captain!"

Sai quickly tried to cut the roots with his steel hat, but failed. The roots are too sturdy. Petir summoned his lightning blades and swung them to the others, causing them to back away from Captain Kaizo.

Fang angrily looked at Tanah.

"What is the meaning of this, Boboiboy?!"

"Wrong." Cahaya spoke for the first time, stunning the group.

"We may look like Boboiboy, we may sound like him, but we are not him."

Cahaya slowly walked towards the immobilized Captain Kaizo. Fang began to worry about his brother. The other elemental powers assumed their fighting stance, as a sign that they would fight back if Fang and the others interrupted. Sai and Shielda began to move forward to break through them to go to Captain Kaizo, but Fang stopped them, as Api summoned two fireballs while eyeing the twins. The fire element was not like when he is at Planet Volcania, he looks more serious. They would be defeated in mere seconds if they fight against him now.

"Ochobot, you are their power source right? Do something!" Gopal said to the yellow power sphere. Ying nodded. "Yeah! They might listen to you!"

Ochobot shook his head negatively. He looked at Gopal and Ying sadly.

"No, I can't do anything. As Tanah said, they only obey their user."

Cahaya chuckled. "Ochobot is right. Well, the Original might be gentle and caring to you guys, but not us."

Cahaya stood in front of Captain Kaizo.

"If any of you threaten our user in any way, we will retaliate in the same manner."

Gopal gulped as he's hiding behind Fang, "I don't know Boboiboy can be this scary."

Captain Kaizo chuckled, "You guys can't win against me before, how you are going to win against the most slippery villain in this entire galaxy?"

Captain Kaizo tried to cut the roots with his energy sword, but failed. His eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"Surprised? Well, you shouldn't. As we said before, we are not Boboiboy. We are the mastered elemental powers, our power that you've seen being used by the Original is just mere surface of our actual power. That racoon is a threat to our user alright, and we intend to return the favor in full." Cahaya looked at Tanah, who nodded. Cahaya turned to address the group.

"So, the question is..."

"Are you a threat to our user as well?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Don't you guys believe us? After everything that we went through together?" Yaya asked, tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"No." Quick response from Cahaya, a proof that the elemental powers were serious.

Captain Kaizo analyzed the situation. Elemental powers suddenly distrust them. But why? Captain Kaizo's eyes widen in understanding. He turned to Tanah.

"I understand what you said. I will hold responsibility for everything and I give you my word that we are not a threat to Boboiboy."

The elemental powers murmured with each other after hearing Captain Kaizo's words as Cahaya stood beside the tied up captain. Tanah then addressed the captain.

"We will hold to your words, for now. But that doesn't mean we trust you nor the others. Cahaya, put the mark on him."

Cahaya then put his palm on Captain Kaizo's neck, and a bright light came from his palm. When he removed his palm, a mark printed on Captain Kaizo's neck, Cahaya's symbol.

Cahaya smiled, "I have put some of my power in your neck and of course, its inactive right now. Think of it as a time bomb. You break your words, you will feel scorching tiny light beams through your body. This is our guarante that the Original will be safe with you."

"That's it! You are crossing the line!" Fang leaped towards Tanah, a shadow in blade form was materialized in his hands, but his attack was blocked by Petir's blade.

"Fang! Stand down!" Captain Kaizo shouted. His eyes soften as he saw how worried his little brother was. "It's fine."

"But Captain..."

"Back off! That's an order!"

Fang gritted angrily but he obeyed the order. Captain Kaizo sighed.

"It's okay. They have the right to do this."

"What?" Gopal asked.

Captain Kaizo continued, "As they said, they are the mastered of elemental powers, which is a great advantage to us if we can harness their powers for our benefits. After we witness their power, they fear that we may use them as tools for our gain, and that we may harm Boboiboy in the process."

"But TAPOPS will never do that!" Yaya exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Tanah questioned Yaya.

"How do we know that TAPOPS and its allies are not just using us as tools, using the Original like a tool, for their own gain?!"

"I..." Yaya stammered.

"We will fight against TAPOPS if it comes to that."

Tanah looked at Fang in shock. Sai and Shielda looked at Fang in disbelief.

"But Fang..."

"I have no intention following the organization like that. I joined TAPOPS because they did what is right, protecting the power spheres."

"Us too," said Yaya and Ying simultaneously. They chuckled at the coincidence.

"M-me too." Gopal nervously said. "Well, its not like our power can be used for anything else if we stay on Earth."

Sai and Shielda blinked at the confession of their team leader and human friends.

"Well, we follow wherever Fang goes."

Fang smiled at his teammates, and turned to Tanah.

"We will never betray our friends."

Petir chuckled. "Well, if you said that a few years ago, I will not believe you. You did betray the Original once, you popularity maniac."

Fang tried to protest but he was silenced by Petir's next statement, "But you have proved it to us that you are his friend, and he already deem you as one of his best friends, despite the circumstances. So yeah, I believe you."

Petir looked at Tanah. "I think we have seen enough."

"Are you sure?" Cahaya asked. "Tanah?"

Tanah looked at Captain Kaizo and the Original's friends intensely for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Yeah, they passed."

"Pass?" Gopal asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we just want to make sure whether we can believe you or not. I am sorry for using you Captain." Tanah then turned to Cahaya and Daun, "Cahaya, take off the mark. Daun, release Captain Kaizo."

"Fine."

"Okay!"

Tanah then addressed everyone.

"Now that's settled, lets continue. We have a racoon to defeat."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Tbh, this chapter came out of blue. The next chapter will much more exciting, well, lets wait and see XD. Anyway, reviews?**


	12. Rabbit Cage

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Quick replies to the lovely reviews for the previous chapter:

**Shinichi2504**: They didn't hate Captain Kaizo...They merely used him as example...well, I think they did a little, as revenge from when their user got beaten up by Captain Kaizo in Season 3 (-_-')

**Guest: **Here you go! :D

**Guest (Aprilia): **Thank you for your support!

**MASTERMIND360:** Thank you for the compliment! I assumed you are referring to chapter 7. Well, you are right about Episode 14, but in this story, Boboiboy must activate the second-tier in correct order, as explained by Ochobot, which is the main reason why the watch malfunctioned in this story. This is not exist in canon, just in this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thank you for your support! :D

We almost reach the finale guys! Just a few more chapters left! ;)

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC, ridiculous made up scientific facts.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Fang scanned the surrounding cautiously. He spotted two security cameras at the ceiling, and tapped Petir's shoulder, pointed him the targets.

"Keris Petir!"

Two small lightning blades fried the cameras instantly. Ying smiled. "I haven't seen Boboiboy use that since his watch rebooted a few years ago."

"Heh, dunno know why the Original didn't use it, to me this is pretty handy and easier to handle than the lightning blades."

Fang, Petir and Ying quickly stepped forward, hide behind a wall as a guard walked pass through them. They were currently at the east side of the base, where the prison cells are located.

After the confrontation, the elemental powers and Captain Kaizo have reached an agreement. The elemental powers agreed to help under two conditions, the Original was a priority to them, and Cahaya would be the strategist for planning.

Captain Kaizo agreed. They have been divided into four groups, group one includes Tanah, Api, Yaya and Sai. Their mission was to save the Original and contact Admiral Tarung if possible.

Group two includes Captain Kaizo, Gopal and Air. Their mission was to find something, a device, that according to the Admiral, was one of most destructive device ever created. If the racoon truly got his hands on it, it would be chaos to the entire galaxy.

Group three includes Cahaya, Daun, Shielda and Ochobot. Their mission was to sneak into the control room, and initiate lockdown protocol.

Petir, Ying and Fang were in the fourth group. Their mission was to find Angin and the other hostages, and bust them out to safety.

"This brings memories." Fang chuckled.

"Hmm?"

"You know, we haven't fought like this, side by side since the Borara incident."

Petir rose an eyebrow. "You and the Original have been fighting countless times together during missions."

"Well, he wasn't so serious and stressed all the time before this."

"You realized?" Petir looks surprise.

"I can't call myself his best friend if I didn't notice." Fang watched Petir sighed, face down, like he was having a heavy burden on him. Just like Boboiboy.

"Thank you Fang."

Its Fang's turn to be surprised. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For taking care of the Original, keeping him safe, and being his best friend."

Fang smiled. Petir might be fierce and serious all the time, but he really cared about his user. "You are a good person, Petir."

Ying looked at Petir whose cheeks were flushing red. "Wait, are you blushing?"

Petir turned his face in embarrassment, "Shut up! Tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down, got that?!"

Fang and Ying chuckled softly. They walked through the hallway, no guards on sight. For the place where the prison cell located, it didn't have much guards. Ying turned to Petir curiously.

"About your previous user before Boboiboy, what does he look like?" Ying asked.

"I won't talk about him." Petir swiftly answered.

"But why? Hmm, I wonder if Ochobot knows about the elemental's previous user."

Fang looked at Ying, "Of course Ochobot would have known! He is the..."

"There it is. Get ready Fang." Petir interrupted the conversation, as he pointed to a steel door that was guarded by a group of soldiers. All of them wore the same device that Api wore before. Petir, Fang and Ying hide behind a wall, a few metres from the door. Ying eyed the guards.

"That must be it." Fang nodded. Petir readied his lightning blades.

"Okay, commence the operation."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Meanwhile with group two..._

"Err...Captain Kaizo? Why am I following you and Air? I think Ochobot is more suitable for this mission than I am." Gopal nervously asked. He, Captain Kaizo and Air currently walked through the hallways to the hanger, with Captain Kaizo taking the lead. Their mission was to find a destructive device that Admiral Tarung suspected in the racoon possession and destroy it before the racoon has a chance to use it.

"Your power is more suitable for this mission. After we find the device, you will change its molecules into something fragile and then we destroy it for good." Air explained with bored expression. "Lets do this quickly so we can go home and sleep."

"Wait, you can just shoot water on that device and make it malfunction. Why me?"

"Because its too troublesome for me to do it."

"What?! So you let me do all the works while you'll just laze around?!"

"Exactly."

"You are more lazier than Boboiboy when he was in your form, you know."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Captain Kaizo ignored those two, eyes fixed on the map given by Admiral Tarung. There were a few places where Admiral highlighted the possible place for the device to be kept, so far they have checked two places, but nothing.

"Do we even know what the device look like?" Gopal whined.

"No, because the device is an ancient device that was told in legend. Rumors has it, the device has been found a few years ago in a stranded asteroid and put under the protection of galactic council, but it went missing for a week, we suspected that the racoon stole the device." Captain Kaizo explained, Air nodded in understanding while Gopal whined.

"Captain Kaizo, how are we supposed to find the device, if we don't know what it looks like?"

"Well, we will know when we find it! So shut up and keep walking!" Captain Kaizo glared at Gopal who wisely hasten his steps. A few minutes later, they arrived at the hanger. They hide behind a small truck, eyeing a few guards marching pass them unnoticed.

Captain Kaizo looked around, and saw huge shipment containers lined at the center of the hanger. He turned to Air and Gopal, "Lets go. Be on guard."

They quickly walked towards one of the containers, hide behind it. Captain Kaizo made a hole big enough for a person to crawl into on the side of the container with his energy sword, and they crawled their way in.

"Woah!" Air automatically said.

Gopal blinked his eyes in disbelief. What is all this?

Hundreds of combat robots lined up in the container.

Captain Kaizo looked at the robots and touched one of them. "Hmm, zoratanium, one of the strongest metal in the galaxy. Light, but durable. I think I know what his plan is."

"He wants to build an army for the Earth invasion?" Gopal asked, question mark on his head.

Captain Kaizo shook his head, "No, this is too much for just a planet invasion. He wants to..."

"Invade the entire galaxy." Air softly said.

"What? How can even that possible?" Gopal asked in shock.

Captain Kaizo gritted his teeth. "With this much preparation, it's clearly not just for a planet invasion. I think that there are at least a dozen containers like this one, assuming that all the container contains these. With this much number, he can easily conquer the entire galaxy."

"But these robots are not active." Gopal knocked one of the suits with his knuckle. Man, this thing is hard!

Captain Kaizo eyes widen in understanding, "That's why he wants to invade Earth, to get the cocoa to activate these. Now that makes sense."

"So, now what? I can't turn each of these into food, it will take forever!" Gopal looked at the numerous of battle suits. I will die before I finished with these...

"No, we need to confirm the other containers first. Lets go."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Group one..._

Tanah walked through the hallway slowly, with Api, Yaya and Sai followed behind him until they reached another hallway. Hiding behind a wall, Tanah took a peek behind a the wall and saw a door that was said to be the Original's room at the end of the hallway, with two guards each side of the door.

"There is it, the Original is supposed to be in there." Tanah turned to the others. "Wait for a moment." He then put his hands on the floor, closed his eyes in concentration. Yaya looked at Tanah curiously before she turned to Api, whispering, "What is he doing?"

Api smiled as he talked softly, "He is trying to detect how many people are in that room and around it. Tanah's specialty is to detect any object that are in contact to the ground by sensing the ground wave emitted from the object's movement."

Yaya looked at Tanah in awe, "That's amazing."

"Well, other elemental powers can also do that, like Angin and Air. They can detect any object by sensing through sound and water waves. But honestly, only I and Air can do it efficiently, Angin is too restless to do it properly." Tanah added as he opened his eyes. "There are six guards, 50 metres from the door in both directions and one person in the room. Maybe that's the Original."

"Can't you sense the Original? Aren't you close to him?" asked Yaya.

"No, I think he is unconscious. I haven't been feeling any headaches for the past few minutes now."

"So, what should we do? Break through the guards?" Sai readied his hat.

"We don't want to alert the racoon if possible. There is no other choice. Api, knock them out." Tanah turned to the other two. "Lets move away from Api and hold your breath."

Api grinned. "Okay."

Api moved forward, holding his hands in the air. Yaya, Tanah and Sai took a deep breath and hold it in. Suddenly, they felt the increasing heat. A few minutes later, the sound of falling bodies have been heard, and then the temperature suddenly became normal. Api put his hands down and sighed in relief. "It's done."

The four of them walked from their hiding place towards the door. Yaya and Sai looked at the unconscious guards in front of the door, as well as the other guards who laid down unconscious a few metres from the door.

"How?"

"Api can control the flammable gas, what he did just now is to decrease oxygen density, focusing around the guards, rendering them unconscious. Though his control is not really good, which is why you felt hot earlier."

Api scratched his head in embarrassment. "Hehehehe..."

"That's amazing Api!" Yaya exclaimed. Sai nodded in agreement.

Tanah opened the door, and walked inside, the others followed suit and the door closed.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Group three..._

Cahaya, Daun, Ochobot and Shielda entered the vent mentioned by Yaya and Ying and crawled through until they reach the vent inside the control room. Cahaya peeked through the gaps of the vent covering, seeing no one in the room.

"The coast is clear, come on."

They went out of the vent and into the control room silently. Cahaya quickly went to the main computer with Ochobot. Cahaya had already been typing furiously on the keyboard before he even sat on the chair.

"I need to disable the firewalls and the security program first. Give me a few minutes. Daun and Shielda, keep on guard. Ochobot, I need you to crack the passwords."

Cahaya and Ochobot worked fast, only the sound of typings on the keyboard was heard. Shielda looked at Cahaya, "How long until you can initiate the protocol?"

"Give me a break, I never hack alien technology before, I need a few seconds to understand the mechanism, three minutes to crack password with Ochobot's help and I have multiple layered firewalls to disable. So let the brain do this job. You on the other hand, as the brawn, keep on guard," said Cahaya, glancing at Shielda who huffed angrily, clearly not satisfied after being treated like a child.

Daun shook his head, disagreed Cahaya's action. "Tanah will be mad at you if he know you degraded other people, again. Tanah said..."

"I don't care what he said! Kinda rushing right now! Now shut up!"

Cahaya's outburst stunned Daun, the leaf element just nodded sadly and moved away from the light element towards the door, keeping guard. Shielda frowned at Cahaya's harsh tone. "You shouldn't do that. Isn't he part of you too?"

"Is it too much to ask for peace and quiet?!"

Shielda shut her mouth and went to the sobbing Daun, leaving the fuming Cahaya behind. Ochobot watched the scene quietly, afraid to butt in. He still value his life, thank you very much. Shielda cleared her throat, alerting Daun of her presence.

Shielda smiled at Daun, "Does he always act like that?"

Daun smiled sadly, "No, but it's my fault too. We are on a mission, now is not the time for that, and he was stressed."

"But he shouldn't have done that to you."

"Maybe. But we must focus now, what happened just now is not important."

"But..."

"I got it!" Cahaya voice cut off their conversation, as they rushed to Cahaya who beams with a smile. "I got the control of the base's security system. Now lets..."

"Cahaya, wait!"

Daun interrupted Cahaya and pushed a button. The screen showed a video feed of the one person that they want to find. "Is that...the Original?"

"He is okay!" Ochobot cheered happily.

"But, where is this room?" Shielda asked. Cahaya pushed a few buttons on the keyboard.

"That's weird. According to Captain Kaizo, that room supposed to be on the third floor. So why it is on the second floor?"

"Unless..."

"That racoon already knew!"

"We need to abort the mission!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_At the east side of the base..._

Petir looked at the empty cells in the large prison room. Fang knocked out the last guard and went to Petir, he frowned at the sight. No prisoners, no one was here. What is going on?

Ying returned after sweeping the entire room, checking each cell. "No one's here. This place is clean."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Suddenly, the prison door closed and a steel bar appeared from above, sealing the exit. The trio are stunned with the sudden development. Adding to their situation, a dart flew towards Petir and hit him on his neck, rendering him unconscious. Fang caught Petir from face-plant the floor, removed the dart in the process. Ying looked around in caution.

Two trap doors abruptly opened each side of the room, dozens of soldiers filling the room and aiming their weapons towards Petir, Fang and Ying.

Fang and Ying looked at the soldiers in shock, they barely registered what just happened, it all occurred to quickly.

Clapping sounds were heard, Fang looked at the small figure who walked calmly out of one of the opened trap doors.

"You!"

The racoon smiled devilishly.

"Well, well, well. Took you long enough to get out of your hiding hole. You really think you can outsmart me that easily?"

The racoon looked at unconscious Petir in Fang's arms. "Ah, the lightning element! How nice of you to bring him to me!" He then motioned two of the soldiers to take Petir away.

Fang growled, "Don't you dare touching him!"

"You will let me take him, or the Original will die. Elemental powers do love their user. I wonder how he would react if your action cause his user to die? Besides, I can just kill you both and take the lightning element anyway. Your choice."

"Fang..." Ying looked at Fang, eyes locked at Fang's. Fang knew that they were trapped, and already have zero chance to fight back. _There is only one decision..._

Fang gently laid Petir on the floor, and backed away, letting the soldiers to pick Petir up and brought him through the trap door.

"Wise decision. You two, put the device on them and get back to work." The racoon pointed one of the soldiers, swiftly went back through the trap door as well as the soldiers, leaving them both with two soldiers who holding two headband device. Fang sighed in defeat. The mission has failed.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_At the supposedly Original's room..._

The racoon wore a gas mask before ordering a soldier to open the door. The door slides opened, revealing Tanah, Api, Yaya and Sai laid unconscious on the floor, yellow gas escaped from the room through the opened door.

Devilish laughter echoed in the room.

Mission group one, failed.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_At the hanger..._

Air abruptly looked up, frowning. Gopal saw Air's face, asked, "Air? What is the matter?"

"Something happened."

Captain Kaizo turned to Air, "Something bad?"

"I can't say for sure, but I have a bad feeling."

"We should destroy these first then we will regroup with the others." Captain Kaizo turned his attention to the numerous combat drones in the container that they currently inspected. They currently stood on a high platform provided in the container, the number of combat drones in the container easily exceed the pirates of Captain Vargoba's pirate fleet. So far they have inspected four containers, all full with combat drones and robots.

"But how we are going to destroy these things? They are really hard!"

"All the drones and robots are waterproof. That racoon sure thought of everything." Air looked at Captain Kaizo, "Now what?"

"Well, we don't have a choice. This will take a while, but we must at least dent the number of his forces, even a little. Gopal, change those drones into something fragile."

"But that will take me forever!"

"Just change them as many as you can. Now stop whining and do what I said!"

"Eek! Tukaran Makanan!"

Gopal clumsily shot his power, hit each drones, sometimes missed, changing them into soft ginger cookies. After shooting at least 200 drones, Gopal stopped, panting heavily. He managed to turn about half of the drones in the container into cookies. "I am tired..."

Captain Kaizo shook his head at Gopal, turning his head towards Air. "Your turn."

"Okay. Ombak Air." Air calmly summoned large wave of water and crashed onto the drones, the cookie drones instantly crumbled in contact with water while the normal drones were dented all over after being knocked over by the powerful force of Air's wave. The water movement getting faster until all the drones being crushed. Air then dispelled the water, leaving wet crumbs of cookie drones and unrecognizable lumps of metal. Captain Kaizo silently impressed. _Who would have thought Air can be this strong..._

"How? I thought the drones are waterproof?" Gopal looked at Air, question mark on his head.

"Water pressure increase, metal crushed." Air briefly explained. **(A/N: shortest explanation ever. XD)**

"Wait, you can just do that from the beginning!" Gopal exclaimed angrily.

"Like I said, its too troublesome."

"Since you can do that, our job will be easier. Let's do that with the other containers." Captain Kaizo led them out of the container.

"Nope. Can't do it anymore."

"What?! But..."

Soldiers suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surrounded the trio with weapons aimed at them. The racoon came forward, peaked into the container. He frowned at the state of his destroyed drones and turned to face the trio.

"Captain Kaizo, it is an honor to be able to finally meet the legendary rebel."

He then turned to Air. "Water elemental, time to meet the other elemental powers." A soldier stabbed a dart at Air's neck, rendering him to unconscious, just like Petir earlier. Air fell on the ground, unmoving.

"Air!"

Gopal swallowed nervously. This racoon wasn't cute at all, with a scarred face like that, too scary!

The racoon turned to Gopal, looking at Gopal weirdly. "Who are you?"

"Erm, I am nobody. Yes, just lowly cadet who only follow orders." Gopal prayed that the racoon would ignore him. His prayer was answered.

The racoon fully ignored him, ordered the soldiers to take them away.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_At the control room..._

Cahaya slammed his fist on the desk beside the main computer, cursing silently. Daun was sobbing as Ochobot patting his back, trying to calm him down. Shielda looked at the screen in disbelief. They were defeated, just like that?

They have watched everything that happened to group one, two and three via security feeds, they saw how the racoon outsmarted them so easily. He then turned to Ochobot, the sobbing Daun and the stunned Shielda.

"We are not defeated yet. I can still initiate the lockdown protocol. I know that we supposed to initiate the protocol after the missions succeed, but we don't have a choice."

Cahaya looked down, memory recalled the plan again. The plan was to save the hostages, save the Original, find whatever destructive device that Admiral Tarung said the racoon possessed, regroup at the hanger and wait for his group arrival. After that, his group would initiated the lockdown protocol, trapping the racoon and everyone else in the base. The lockdown protocol would be initiated in delayed time, gave his group the opportunity to go to the hanger and escaped with the others, using one of the base spaceships to seek help from their other allies. That's was the plan.

Shielda looked at Cahaya in disgust, "And leave the others behind? Leaving Sai, Fang, Captain Kaizo, your friends? Leaving your user behind? I thought you said your user is priority."

Cahaya gritted his teeth, "I know that! But if that racoon get to Ochobot, we might as well give him Earth in silver plate!"

"I didn't agree with this! This is not part of the plan!"

"Can't you see? There is no plan anymore! Forget it, I am doing this, with or without your approval. We don't have much time, the racoon can be here any minute." Cahaya started to type the keyboard furiously, but Shielda pushed him away from the main computer. "No! I won't let you!"

"Come on! Grow up! We need to sacrifice for the greater good!"

"Really?! So you willing to sacrifice your own friends just to save yourself?!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well, to me that sounds like it!"

Daun looked at Cahaya and Shielda who were shouting angrily at each other, tears fell on his face. Ochobot tried to calm those two, but his efforts were in vain.

"Guys, plea..." Daun unable to finish his sentence as he suddenly fell on the ground, eyes rolled inside his head, a dart stick on his neck. Ochobot looked at Daun fallen form in surprise. "Daun!"

A thud sound of body impact against the floor and Ochobot's distress call to Daun caused Cahaya and Shielda stopped their verbal fight and turned to see what happened.

"Daun!" Cahaya ran towards the fallen leaf element, shaking his body as he asked for Daun to open his eyes. Cahaya saw a dart on Daun's neck and removed it. He inspected it for a few seconds before he realized what it is. "This is...sleeping dart!"

"As expected from the light elemental." Cahaya looked up and saw the racoon entered the control room through the door, with a dozen of soldiers filled the room, weapons aimed at the four of them. Shielda tried to fight, but some soldiers managed to hold her down, keeping her in place. The racoon grinned at Cahaya.

"Your tactics are quiet clever, forming several groups, attacking multiple places at the same time to make me panic. Truly clever, but still a child play to me." His eyes fell on Ochobot who was hiding behind Shielda.

"Ah, the power sphere that has teleportation power. Finally, I can get my hands on you. And you..." The racoon eyed Shielda, "You have a twin brother, is that right? Your appearance looks similar with the other one. Don't worry, you will be reunited with your brother soon."

The racoon looked back at Cahaya, "So, how is this going to be? Surrender, or you want to be like him?" The racoon grinned at Daun unconscious form. "I don't mind either way."

Cahaya looked at the racoon with murderous glare. "Don't look at me like that. Oh, I know! Tarung! Come in here!"

Admiral Tarung walked into the room, shocking Ochobot, Shielda and Cahaya to the core. The racoon laughed, "Now that's a look that suits you all!"

Admiral Tarung looked at the trio with hated look, Cahaya don't even know Admiral can make that look. His hatred was visible, and it was channeled to them.

"Admiral? Why?" Shielda softly asked.

Admiral Tarung looked at Shielda in disgust. "Why? Well, how about for starter, this base, this organization, has given no benefit to me at all. Protecting power spheres? Don't make me laugh. All the efforts are useless. I don't gain anything worth, and so are you. Protecting the galaxy? What a joke. Why do you think I retired from all this before? I am sick of being good guy, but gain nothing that worth my efforts."

"No! This isn't you! You are one of the people who found TAPOPS in the first place! There is got to be something else! That racoon brainwashed you!" Shielda tried to resist, but the soldiers hold her tightly.

"That's enough! Tarung, bring them to the others. Finally I got all the seven elemental powers and teleportation power! Its time for the grand part of my plan!"

The racoon grinned in excitement.

Cahaya looked down, softly caressed Daun's hair. Drop of tears fallen on Daun's unconscious face.

"I am sorry...everyone."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**The situation getting dire now! Is true that Admiral Tarung has betrayed them?**

**What is the fate awaits for our favourite elemental powers?**

**Curious how they gonna survive?**

**Don't forget to review and stay tuned**!


	13. Reminiscence

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Quick replies to the lovely reviews for the previous chapter:

**Shinichi2504**: Here you go!

**Guest (Aprilia):** Well...hope this chapter will satisfy you for now... :D

**Tincanpenguin**: Yup.

**0Aozora0**: Thank you. I glad you like it! :)

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC, teary moments (maybe).

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Petir opened his eyes, shook his head to rid the cobwebs in his head. The last thing he remembered was when they were trapped in that prison room. His eyes widen as he remembered something. _Fang! Ying!_

He tried to move his arms, but couldn't. Actually, he couldn't move his body at all, aside from his head. He then noticed that he was laid on an inclined metal bed, bounded in metal straps. **(A/N: Just like when he was captured by Adu Du in Season 1 Episode 6)** _Where is this place?_

Petir looked around, he saw the other elemental powers were in the same state as his. Next to him was Angin, then Tanah, Api, Air, Daun and finally Cahaya. He saw Tanah, Air, Api and Daun still unconscious, while Cahaya and Angin were awake.

"Cahaya! Angin!"

"Petir! You awake!" Angin smiled as he looked up to see Petir. Angin looks okay, Petir internally felt relieved. However, same thing can't be told with Cahaya.

"Hey, light bulb! You are okay?"

Petir turned to Cahaya who kept his head down, not reacted to his nickname. "Cahaya?"

"I failed."

Petir bit his lower lip, "Its not your fault."

"Well, tell me that when we are not strapped on a metal slab and not captured by a racoon that is half of our size!"

"You don't know the missions would go wrong, you don't know that furball knew about your plan. You don't know that."

"But still...I should anticipate this would happen."

"Cahaya..." Angin called Cahaya gently. "You being activated just a week ago, you have no experience in battle in the Original's form yet beside the fight with Captain Vargoba. Give yourself a credit. Still, you are better than me, who being captured so easily."

Cahaya rolled his eyes in annoyance as he sarcastically snapped, "Yeah, I should take credit by running away from a crazy fuzball and having the Original who was entrusted to me to be guarded went missing. Nothing to blame on my part."

Cahaya looked at Angin and felt guilty for snapping at him.

"Sorry Angin." Angin just smiled softly. "Its okay, Cahaya."

"Angin, you saw the Original right? How is he? Is he okay?" Petir asked, eagerly to know about his user's condition.

"Yeah, I did. He..."

"Arrgh...my head..."

Angin snapped his head to his side, his statement forgotten as he heard the voice, Tanah was waking up. He saw Tanah shook his head similar to Petir earlier, blinking his eyes to focus his vision. "Tanah!"

Tanah saw Angin who smiled happily at him, and noticed the predicament they were in. "Angin! You are okay?"

"Yeah! Petir and Cahaya also fine!"

Tanah sighed in relief. He then looked at their surrounding. No sign of Fang, Yaya and the others. _I hope they are okay..._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The racoon watched the elemental powers through a small portable monitor in the control room. He grinned, excited to begin the next phase of his plan. A hiss sound was heard as the door opened, revealing Admiral Tarung walked into the room. The racoon put the small monitor in his pocket.

"When will we invade the Earth? I want to crush that small planet now." Admiral Taring looked at the racoon who was pushing a few buttons on the main computer, and then walked towards the door.

"Be patience. We will invade the Earth. But before that, I need to take care of something."

"Just tell me what to do, I will do it for you."

"No, I will deal with it personally. No need for you to know. Just continue the preparation like I told you."

The racoon walked out of the room with Admiral Tarung looked at the small rodent, before he eyed the small remote on the table.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Commander Koko Ci looked grimm as he spaced out in his small cell. The cell next to him was Captain Papa and Cattus who were sleeping soundly, the racoon has given them strong sleeping pills, both to keep Cattus from rampaging the base and Captain Papa from his annoying whines.

The door of the prison room opened, a figure walked into the room. Commander Koko Ci's eyes widen in surprise.

"You."

"I believe no introduction needed. I merely come here to thank you for your cooperation and to greet you for the sake of old times."

Koko Ci's voice chocked as he tried to hold his tears. He can't believe it. His old friend was standing in front of him.

"Dalik..."

"Good to see you too, dear old friend."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Commander Koko Ci looked at Dalik, the racoon with much confusion. He didn't know that his old friend is the one who behind all this as he was suddenly captured by the controlled soldiers and been put in this cell ever since.

"How?! I watched with my own eyes when you were killed. I saw you dead!"

"I am alive all these time Koko Ci."

"If you are alive all these time, why you didn't come to me?! TAPOPS would..."

"Would what?! Put me behind the bars?! Execute me for treason?!"

"Dalik, I have promised you that I would clear your name! And I hold on to that promise even now! I trust you! Always!"

"I know, and that's why I offer this to you, join me Koko Ci. Join me and we will shape the galaxy as we pleased, we can protect all the power spheres as you wish, protect the innocents. Together, we can overcome anything that in our way. Just like the old times. What do you say, partner?"

"Are you insane Dalik?! You did all these crimes! You created pirate fleet and antagonizing the innocents, using the power spheres for evil! You trained Captain Vargoba, you have created the cruelest captain pirate and for what?! After all bad deeds that you have done, you dare asking me to join you?!"

"You knew about the fleet?"

"Captain Vargoba shouldn't be able to lead such well-organized pirate fleet by himself. Also, I have known you for years, Dalik. I recognized some of your signature works all over the fleet. I just don't believe what I suspected...until now."

"You are naive, Koko Ci. I am trying to save you here!"

"From what?!"

"From TAPOPS's idiocy and undetermined future. My plan will secure our objective and..."

"Dalik." Koko Ci's voice interrupted Dalik's statement. "What has happened to you?"

Dalik's smile flattered.

"TAPOPS did."

Dalik took a deep breath before he continued.

"You still remember what happened that day?"

"As clear as like it just happened yesterday." Koko Ci said softly, his eyes cast down, remembering the saddest memory in his life.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Flashback...35 years ago..._

"Dalik!"

Cadet Koko Ci looked at Dalik who was standing in front of the door to the escape pod, pointing his laser gun at him. Dalik looked at Koko Ci, smiling. "Are you going to shoot me, Koko Ci?"

"Whatever it is, we can talk about this Dalik. I can convince the higher ups for you."

"No, Koko Ci. There is no way out. I was accused for treason, its either prison or execution. I am done here Koko Ci."

Koko Ci lowered his gun.

"I know you are innocent! I can clear your name! I promise!"

"Thank you Koko Ci. I will never forget you. Good bye partner." Dalik entered the escape pod and escaped from TAPOPS Station. Two TAPOPS spaceships chased after Dalik's pod and shoot at him. Dalik maneuvered the pod to dodge the shootings. One of the spaceships managed to damage one of Dalik's pod engines.

"Dalik!" Koko Ci watched in worry from the glass window of TAPOPS Station as he saw Dalik's pod lose control.

Dalik tried to regain control of his pod but failed as he crashed on one of the asteroids.

Koko Ci looked as Dalik's pod crashed on the asteroid, exploded on the impact with tears running on his face. He collapsed against the wall, slides down on the floor as he tried to process what he saw earlier. Dalik was gone. There was no way he would survived that, his best friend was dead. Koko Ci silently cried for his loss friend.

_Flashback ends._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"After that, I tried to clear your name, spoke to the higher ups, but they denied me. I continued to search for the answers, even now. I know you are innocent, Dalik. I will find the justice for you."

Dalik smiled.

"The thing is Koko Ci, I never denied of my sentence."

"What?"

Koko Ci ran through his memories. It's true, Dalik never denied his sentence, he just said goodbye the last time he saw him. Koko Ci's eyes widen with the revelation. Dalik smiled at Koko Ci reaction.

"I did set the criminal free and gave him one of the power spheres. That's how we managed to capture the serial killer on Planet Junkburg before."

Koko Ci casted his head down, remembering the sentence that was judged on Dalik years ago. He was accused for treason, by setting a criminal free from TAPOPS's prison cells and gave him one of the power sphere.

"But we found the criminal was dead a few days later."

"Because I killed him after that."

"You..."

Dalik spread his arms as he spoke.

"You see Koko Ci? That's how we succeed. We use any means to achieve our objective. TAPOPS is naive and soft, willing to sacrifice agents for nothing when we can use easier ways to achieve the same result. Criminals are trash, why don't use them for good? At least they deserve what coming to them. I tried to share my view to the higher ups, but they were idiots, not only rejecting my view, but tried to arrest me for treason, when I am doing what they failed to do."

"That's not how TAPOPS works! We don't judge the criminals and certainly we don't use them for our gains!"

"Enough with that useless principle! That's why I never told you, I knew you will act like this! I built the pirate fleet to save the power spheres from the hands of bad guys and eliminate them, just like you wanted!"

"You used the power spheres for your own gain! You destroyed the cities and planets!"

"Power spheres are created to be use, not as room decorations! I eliminated the bad guys who were hiding. I am doing this galaxy a favour!"

"And killing the innocents in the process?!"

"Small sacrifices for the greater good."

Koko Ci shook his head in disbelief.

"You are not Dalik! Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!"

"I am your best friend!"

"My best friend would never do all these crimes!"

"I am not a criminal. This organization is the criminal. Koko Ci, you know about TEMPUR-A's wrongdoings. They secretly do criminal activities in order to achieve their aims. I am merely taking out the trash for you."

"Its not you call! We already doing deep investigation for that! We have regulations to follow!"

"And by the time your investigation ended, they already escape, taking all the fortunes they have collected all these times. They might eliminate this organization to cover their dark secrets. Its easier to eliminate the whole thing instead of picking out the small maggots one by one."

"Dalik, you still can stop this madness. I will do everything in my power to reduce your sentence, if you stop this, now."

"So, you reject my proposal."

"Dalik...Please..."

"I will invade the Earth and seize the most powerful power source in the galaxy to complete my plan. I am still care about you my best friend, for that I will not kill you. I will prove to you that my ways are better than your naive principle. I will give you some time to think about my proposal. I will see you soon, Koko Ci."

Dalik walked out of the room, with Koko Ci screaming at him as the door closed.

"Dalik! I know you, you are better than this! You are my best friend! Where is the kind Dalik I known before?! Dalik, come back here! Dalik!!!!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dalik walked alone through the hallways, his mind reflected about his reunion and conversation with Koko Ci just now. He looked at his palms, curled them into fists, his ears ringing with Koko Ci's voice.

_"You are better than this! You are my best friend! Where is the kind Dalik I known before?!"_

Dalik closed his eyes, hands on the wall as he tried to control his heavy breathing because of his mixed emotion. He was confused. Why Koko Ci never understand his view? Why the idiot higher ups denied his opinion? Was he wrong about this?

_"Dalik!"_

Dalik eyes widen as memories hit him. Memories with Koko Ci, why he joined TAPOPS in the first place.

_Flashback...30 years ago..._

"You joined what?!" Dalik had his mouth opened in shock. Koko Ci grinned as he showed a paper to Dalik.

"TAPOPS. I passed their initial test!"

"Sheesh...You are serious about that? I thought you were kidding back then. And how in the galaxy did you managed to pass that test? You can't even reach the doorknob." Dalik crossed his arms across his chest while leaning on a wall, rising his eyebrow as he spoke.

"Like you're one to talk. Besides, you know that is my dream since we were little! And I am not that short, I can reach the doorknob just fine!" Dalik sweatdroped. I thought we only played role-playing...Dalik muttered under his breath.

Koko Ci heard Dalik's intangible mumbling, "You said something?"

"Nothing. Well, that can't be helped I guess. I will join TAPOPS too."

"What? Didn't you signed up in the army?"

"Why not? Its not that I have anything to lose if I stay here anyway and I merely joined the army because of my father asked me. I am not interested and I can quit it if I want."

"Won't you get trouble with your father if you quit?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. TAPOPS sound more fun than the army. Besides, who will keep an eye on you if I don't join? You are a trouble magnet, you might blow up TAPOPS with your clumsiness."

"Hey!"

Koko Ci smiled softly.

"We are truly best friends, right Dalik?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me..."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you will always be my best friend."

"I promise. And I promise you that I will help you to achieve your dream, to make this galaxy a better place, to save all the power spheres. The bad guys will be sorry when they face us." Dalik smiled, punching his fist up in the air.

"Thanks Dalik."

Koko Ci grinned.

"Lets show the galaxy what we capable of, Dalik!"

Dalik smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Yeah!"

_Flashback ends..._

Dalik gritted his teeth. He was not wrong. He did what he thought was the best course of action. He did saved the power spheres like Koko Ci wished. He held on to his promised, realizing his friend's dream. He...

_"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!"_

Dalik punched the wall in frustration. "I am your best friend..."

Dalik reached control room and as he walked through the automatic opened door, several guns pointed at him. Dalik looked at the soldiers who were supposed to be in his control, the devices absent of their heads.

Dalik looked at Admiral Tarung who was standing in the middle of the room, arms across his chest with Nut nervously stood beside the huge admiral. Dalik addressed the admiral calmly.

"I was wondering when you will drop your act, Tarung. By the way, your acting skill sucks."

Admiral Tarung growled. "Don't get cocky, racoon. Your crime ends here ."

Dalik just smirked. "Yeah, it seems that you win, for now. Enjoy your victory in 60 more seconds."

"What?"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and shook the base. Dalik and Tarung tried to stable their footing. "What is happening?"

Nut typed the keyboard of the main computer in hurry. "We are under attack, Admiral!"

"You! What have you done?!" Admiral Tarung advanced towards Dalik, towering the racoon in intimidating manner.

"Huh, they arrived 20 seconds early. Oh well." Dalik sat down on the chair. "You have been monitoring me, Tarung and you still don't know everything about my plan. You really think I will take over a base just by myself?"

Dalik smiled. "You can take me as hostage, but that will not work."

A group of pirates barged the control room, weapons pointed at every soldier in the room, as well as Admiral Tarung and Nut.

"Because you are too late."

One of the pirate, a wolf-like alien went to Dalik, his head bowed as he spoke, "Master, all the preparation has completed. We await for your order."

Dalik looked at the bowed pirate, "You are a bit early, Nomi as always."

"You know me well, Master."

Dalik looked at the baffled admiral and his subordinates.

"Put them all with the other prisoners and arrest the soldiers who doesn't have the device on them. Except for the admiral, I have a special prison for him."

"Certainly. And the elemental powers?"

"I will handle them myself. Just continue with the preparation to invade the Earth."

Nomi narrowed his eyes, head bowed in obedience.

"As you wish, Master."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Admiral Tarung was walked though the hallways as he was shackled by energy shackles, guarded by three pirates and the Nomi pirate who called the racoon as master. Dalik walked in front of the group. They arrived at the end of the hallways, Dalik pushed a hidden button on the wall, revealing a secret door opened.

He walked into the hidden room with the group, the room looks like a prison room, with a few cells in it which detained Commander Koko Ci, Captain Papa and Cattus.

Commander Koko Ci looked up and saw Admiral Tarung in shackles. "Admiral!"

"Koko Ci! So you are here all this time!"

Dalik cleared his throat. "A lovely reunion but we have much works to do. Put him in the empty cell next to those useless sleeping prisoners."

The pirates pushed Admiral Tarung into the cell mentioned while leaving the shackles on the admiral. Dalik smiled at Koko Ci. "So, have you thought about my proposal, Koko Ci?"

"What proposal?!"

Dalik waved in dismissal at Admiral Tarung question.

"This doesn't concern you, Tarung. Well, Koko Ci?"

"I stand by my previous answer, Dalik. No."

"I see..."

Dalik looked sad for a moment before he harden his face and walked away. "Suit yourself."

"Dalik?!"

Admiral Tarung looked at Koko Ci with much confusion. "You know his name? You recognize Captain Vargoba's first mate?"

Dalik laughed. "That's all what you know about me?! That's hilarious! Hahaha!!!!"

Dalik turned to Koko Ci. "I am touched with your kindness towards me, Koko Ci, keeping information about me a secret from TAPOPS."

"I didn't know about you being Captain Vargoba's first mate. Like I said, I only have my suspicion...until you greeted me for the first time."

"Well, I think an introduction is in order. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dalik, the true mastermind of the Pirates Fleet, and the one who will conquer the entire galaxy."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dalik walked towards the exit as he called Nomi, his student aside of Vargoba. Nomi was less brutal and more like him than Vargoba, as he was smarter than that grumpy pirate. That imbecile was too greedy that he deserved what he got, though he was angry that the imbecile used his entire fleet to attack TAPOPS and almost lost all the fleet because of his idiotic action.

"Nomi."

Nomi walked forward, bowed as he replied, "Yes, Master?"

"Prepare the device I asked you to bring in the control room, and wait for me at the hanger with the power sphere of teleportation. I will come shortly."

"What about the elemental powers, Master? Tell me where they are, and I will do the rest. You should go to the hanger."

Dalik narrowed his eyes.

"Are you ordering me, Nomi?"

"Of course not, Master. But by doing this, we can set our plan ahead of the schedule and invade the Earth faster." Nomi looked at the prisoners. "And I can certainly dispose the trash for you, no need to dirty your hands more than this."

Dalik growled. "Just do what you have been ordered, Nomi. I will take care of the elemental powers and these prisoners myself."

Nomi signaled something to the pirates.

"Yeah...about that, I think we have different opinion."

The two pirates pointed their weapons towards Dalik. Dalik glared at Nomi. "You are a bit early for a mutiny."

"You do know how I love to do things ahead of schedule. I idolize you Master, but now your reigns are over. Your meticulous plan bore me and the fleet. Your distrust towards us irritate me."

Nimo took the small monitor from Dalik's pocket, watching the trapped elemental powers. "Where are they?"

"Search them yourself." Dalik calmly said. Nomi snarled as he punched Dalik in the face. Dalik fell backward on his back from the sudden punch. The two pirates pull Dalik upwards. Nomi growled, "Then I will hunt them high and low within this base to find them. Put him in the cell." Nomi opened Koko Ci's cell.

The two pirates forced Dalik to enter Koko Ci's cell with their weapons. Nomi closed the cell as he said, "Don't worry Master, I will fulfill your dream, in my own way of course."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

A figure sneaked around the control room, watching the racoon led the shackled Admiral Tarung with three unknown pirates out of the room and through through the hallway, possibly towards the prison room.

He narrowed his eyes as he spoke to a communicator attached to his right ear. "The target is with the racoon. I am following the target now."

A voice answered at the other end of the communication line. "Roger that."

The figure then ran silently, following the group.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**That is unexpected isn't it? Any theory how this will turns out in the next chapter?**

**Don't forget to review and stay tuned!**


	14. Extrication

**Author Note:**This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Quick replies to the lovely review for the previous chapter:

**Tincanpenguin**: You will find out soon. Thank you for your support! XD

Yeah I know, it's a short chapter. I hope you like it~

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC, teary moments (maybe).

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**A/N: This chapter takes place a few hours before the mutiny.**

Dalik walked through a door to a figure bounded to the metal bed, grinning all the way. "I hope that you are comfortable with the hospitality, Angin."

Angin narrowed his eyes in fury. "Where is the Original?"

"He is safe, as long as you cooperate with me, that is. As an elemental power, I am sure you have seen many thing for centuries...despite your current appearance. I want to ask you if you happen to recognize this device." Dalik took out a picture and showed it to Angin. Angin eyes widen for a second. How he managed to get his hands on that?

"So you do recognize this device. Perfect. Tell me how to activate it and I will set you free, well, after I have no use of you, of course."

Angin gritted his teeth, "I don't believe your words and I am not telling you anything until I see the Original with my own eyes."

"Well, you don't have a choice, isn't it? You will just have to accept my word. Don't worry, as I said, he is fine. I still need your precious user for my plan. So, the device?"

Angin stubbornly silent. Dalik sighed.

"I will come back. Now you will excuse me, I have six more elemental powers to capture. Hopefully by then you will have the answer I want, or your Original will get it."

Dalik began to walk away when Angin suddenly said, "Don't you underestimate us."

"What?"

"I said, don't underestimate us the elemental powers." Dalik laughed.

"Thank you for the advice, I will keep it in mind."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Dalik came again to meet Angin a few hours later, with some controlled soldiers who wheeled six metal beds with him, all the elemental powers were laid unconscious. Angin swallowed his anxiety. They are all captured?!

Dalik signaled the soldiers to arrange the beds in a line, with Petir and Tanah at Angin's both sides. Dalik patted Angin's shoulder. "Thank you for the advice. It was really helpful."

Dalik walked away. Angin cranes his neck to look at the rest of the elemental powers and he saw Cahaya was awake and currently starring at the wall in front of him.

"Cahaya, you okay?" Cahaya looked at Angin, soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am fine. I heard you were controlled by the racoon. You okay?"

"Yeah, more or less."

"Is the Original okay?" Angin looked down in guilty.

"Last time I saw him, he is being lied to his face, about us trying to kill him. His amnesia seems worsen. He doesn't even recognize me. But it seems that racoon does harm him. He seems weak, but he is okay, physically that is."

Cahaya frowned at Angin's statement. His amnesia worsen? Its barely a day, he's not supposed to be that bad yet. The racoon probably drugged him or something. That probably explains Tanah's headaches.

There was a deafening silence between those two, only breathing sounds of the unconscious elementals were heard. Angin looked at the ceiling.

"So, what is the plan now?"

Cahaya rises an eyebrow. "Why do you think I have a plan? Can you see the predicament that we are in now?"

Angin looked at Cahaya not amused. "Please, you always have back up plans on top of back up plans. You really think I would believe that?"

"Well..."

A bip sound was heard, Cahaya glanced at a security camera was activated, there was a blinking small red light on the ceiling. Cahaya looked at Angin, mouthed, 'Listening device?'

Angin nodded.

Cahaya sighed. Of course, it probably packaged with the camera. This is too troublesome. "We got trusted allies with us, got some plans to free the hostages and the Original, as well as the so-called ancient device, but all went downhill in the blink of an eye."

"That racoon's been asking me about the ancient device."

"What ancient device?"

"How would I know?" The fear in Angin's eyes told Cahaya everything. Cahaya sighed for the second time. Of all the...why would that racoon have to get his greedy paws on that? That thing should be blown up to bits centuries ago!

Angin chuckled silently at Cahaya dejected face. He looked at the rest of elemental powers.

"This sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Now what?"

"Now, we wait."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0"

Petir has awaken, as well as Tanah lifting Angin's spirit just a bit. The others woke up a bit later than Tanah, in Air's case he refuse to wake up and prompt back to sleep as soon he saw the situation he into. Api was practically screaming into his ears to wake him up again.

Petir looked startled at Cahaya's desperate attitude but Angin secretly hinted him about the security camera and the listening device in the room. It been two hours since they were captured and Dalik never visited them even once. _Something is not right..._

Cahaya looked at the rest of the elemental powers. "We can't wait any longer. The Original's condition will worsen even more. I think something is happening out there. Okay guys, this will be a bit uncomfortable but please hold on."

"Uncomfortable?" Api asked in confusion. Cahaya ignored Api's question and looked at Petir instead.

"Petir, I need you to release raw electricity charges strong enough to fry any device planted in this room. Can you do that?" asked Cahaya in concern, as he knew the lightning element still not hundred percent okay yet since he was drugged.

Petir huffed, annoyed with Cahaya's visible concern, "I can do that."

The rest elemental powers widen their eyes in surprise. Air struggled to break free as he spoke, "Wa-wait a minute, we need to...!"

Air's statement was cut off when Petir shouted as he released a strong electricity charges, yellow electric charges visible across the room, small explosions was heard as both security camera and listening device on the ceiling were fried. Petir maintained the electric charges for a minute before he dispelled it, panting in exhaustion. "Di-did it wo-work?" asked Petir as he tried to stabilize his breathing.

"Ye-yeah...i-it works..." Cahaya replied softly, his body twitching as he was electrocuted along with the others. Angin, Api, Air and Daun were practically unconscious, Tanah on the other hand has only suffered minor damages than the others as his element can cancelled a bit of Petir's power, but he's still breathing hard after withstanding such powerful lightning attack.

_A few minutes later..._

Cahaya was inspecting his own bounds when the others woke up from the effect of electrocution earlier. Luckily they were used to Petir's electrocution by now, or they would be missing four elemental powers.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Cahaya looked at the disheveled elemental powers with a grin.

Four pairs of eyes glared at Cahaya. "Fun you say?!" Angin, Air, Api and Daun was fuming at Cahaya's understatement, they were furious at the light element!

"Next time, how about sharing you crazy plan with us before execution?! My ears are still ringing you know!" Air huffed irritated. He was being effected the most!

Cahaya sweatdroped. "Well, at least we got the desirable result, right?" The attack managed to break the security camera and the listening device, now they can speak freely.

"But we're still trapped." Tanah looked at the bounds on his body. "How are we going to escape?"

"As expected from that racoon, to build the bounds that can cancelled our elements, or so I would like to say." Cahaya struggled a bit until the hinges came off. Cahaya freed himself and jumped down from the metal bed. Petir looked at Cahaya in shocked. "How did you...?"

Cahaya grinned. "Well, thanks to your attack just now, the hinges are practically fried and crumbled. The others can free themselves, but I am afraid yours is reinforced with something that can withstand electricity. I need to cut the bounds, hold still."

Cahaya pointed his forefinger towards Petir's bounds, a small light beam cut the bounds slowly. Petir hold still for a minute until the bounds were cut off. He stretched his body in relief, pop sound was heard as he straightened up his back. "That's much better. Now what?"

"We need to find the Original first. That's our priority. Tanah, can you sense him?" Cahaya looked at Tanah who just freed from the metal bed.

Tanah nodded as closed his eyes for a few seconds and put his palms on the floor before he opened his eyes, his head shook negatively. "I can't sense him, maybe he is unconscious. I also don't sense anyone or anything in one meter radius from this room."

Api looked at Cahaya in confusion.

"That's weird. Has the racoon practically abandon us, doesn't need for us anymore?" Angin shook his head. "I don't think so, he been asking about the device to me, he wants to activate that thing, so he would come down here by now. Something hold him from coming here."

"What device are you talking about?" Petir looked at Angin weirdly.

"The Nadhogg."

"_That_ Nadhogg?! How in the galaxy he managed to get that?!" Tanah shocked, as well as the rest of the elemental powers, aside from Cahaya who already knew about it.

"I don't know. So, what now?"

Cahaya looked at Tanah, waiting for the new order. "Tanah?"

"The Original is still our priority. We are not obligated to help as our agreement with Captain Kaizo ended with the failed mission, but with Nadhogg in the picture we don't have any other choice. If the racoon managed to activate Nadhogg, there will be huge disaster in this galaxy."

"So, we're back in the game?" Api asked, excitement in his eyes.

Tanah smiled. "Yeah, we are back in the game."

"Terbaik!" Api trusted his fist upwards, the other elementals looked at him weirdly. Api realized he shouted his user's catchphrase and sheepishly rubbed his head in embarrassment. "What? Its a habit."

Tanah chuckled as he turned to Cahaya, "So, our goals are to save the Original and the others, and also to stop Nadhogg from being activated. Got any plan?"

Cahaya grinned. "You bet I do."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**The elemental powers are back in the picture!**

**And what is Nadhogg? Curious?**

**Don't forget to review and stay tuned!**


	15. Assembled

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Surprise! Two chapters in a day! As token of appreciation for sticking with me from chapter one until now~

Anyway, I am quite busy lately, but I will try to update as quickly as possible. We are nearing the chapter finale guys, so I want these last few chapters to be the best. :D

Quick replies to the lovely reviews~

**Shinichi2504: **The waiting is over ;)

**TechGamer5: **Thank you for The compliment. Hope you like this one too!

Your tremendous supports are my source of motivation! Thanks guys~

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC, teary moments (maybe).

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_At the prison room..._

Dalik looked at Koko Ci, "This brings memory. Remember that one mission, when we were trapped in that hole for two days? That was hilarious."

"Yeah, and you were used as a ladder to get out of there, with a heavy backpack on my back." Koko Ci looked at Dalik unimpressed. Dalik laughed. "The past is the past. No need to bring it up."

"But you are the one who brings that up first." Koko Ci muttered unsatisfied.

Admiral Tarung looked at Koko Ci, his eyes in confusion. "Koko Ci, explain yourself. How do you know this racoon?"

Koko Ci turned to face Admiral, eyes casted down as he said, "Admiral, Dalik was actually with me in TAPOPS, back when I was still a cadet."

"What?! This racoon was with TAPOPS?! Why haven't I heard anything about this?!" Admiral looked at Dalik in disbelief. He knew everyone from TAPOPS, and yet he didn't recognize this racoon.

Dalik sat down on the cell floor, made himself comfortable as he said, "I joined TAPOPS with Koko Ci only for a year before I...went away. If I remember correctly that year you were away from the station almost all the time, there was a big war and you were there as the frontline, so of course you wouldn't know."

Koko Ci then proceed to told the Admiral everything that happened between Dalik and him, and the incident that made him thought Dalik was dead for years. Admiral Tarung silently listened to Koko Ci's story with Dalik just stared on the floor.

"After the...incident, Dalik's case was classified and sealed, only I and a handful of higher ups knew about this. It was my personal request for the case to be sealed."

Admiral Tarung breathed deeply, tried to calm his nerves as he only heard this devastating news that he never know happened in TAPOPS now, "Why?"

"I...I still believed that Dalik is innocent, and I don't want the other agents to know about this and spite him. Until now, that's it."

Admiral looked at Koko Ci, silently processing the information that he got. He then turned to Dalik. "Racoon."

"I have a name, you know. I just introduced myself a few minutes ago."

"Whatever. After all this is done, you will be in TAPOPS's custody."

"You think you can defeat Nomi?"

"I don't think, I know we can defeat him."

"You sound so confident."

"That's one of my best qualities."

A thud sound was heard, halting the conversation. Koko Ci looked at the source of the sound and his eyes widen in shock.

"You are...!?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The figure watched the whole incident from the vent gaps as one of the pirates conducted mutiny and shoved the racoon inside Koko Ci's cell, before they went out of the room. The figure scratched his head.

"Well, that is unexpected. Now what?"

The figure observed the prison cell for a while, listening to Koko Ci's past story and suddenly an alarm sound blaring loudly.

The figure sighed. "That's my cue. Time to work." The figure opened the vent and jumped out of it.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Koko Ci looked surprised as the figure straightened up, "You are...!?"

The figure walked towards the cell, smiling all the way.

"Its good to see you too, Commander."

"Apparently you managed to escape, Angin." Dalik narrowed his eyes, he didn't expect the elementals can escaped from the bounds, not to mention from that room itself.

Angin smiled. "I did tell you, didn't I? Don't underestimate us ,the elemental powers."

"I didn't, but apparently your lot's capabilities are beyond my expectations. Another mistake from my end."

"Anyway, enough chatting."

Angin opened Captain Papa and Cattus' cell, shook them awake and took out an energy shackles. Captain Papa and Cattus stretched, apparently the effect of drug wear off long ago, and they just sleeping out of boredom. Bellbot was missing from Cattus's neck, probably with the other power spheres.

"Lets get out of here, we are on tight schedule."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Angin led them through the vent **(A/N: Its a surprise how Admiral Tarung fit to crawl in it, considering his large stature. XD)** and when they were out of the vent, they were in sort of like basement, there were six metal beds with broken bounds and a busted security camera on the ceiling. Dalik, who was shackled with the energy shackles Angin brought earlier, chuckled softly. "You brought us to the place where I detained you?"

Angin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "And whose fault is that? There is no other place to hide anymore. Each room is crawling with pirates."

Angin led them across the room towards a door on the side of the wall. He knocked it three times. "Its me, I bring the packages."

The door was slowly opened and Fang appeared at the other side of the door, his face in shock. "Angin?"

"The one and only. Good to see you too, Fang."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_A few minutes earlier..._

"Here is the plan. Tanah and Petir, you guys will go find the Original, Daun and I will go find Fang and the others and you Angin, is going to find the racoon."

"Why me?" Angin whined. He absolutely don't want to see that creepy racoon again.

"You are the most agile among us, and can sneak into the control room silently. Just use the vent like Yaya and Ying used before."

Angin was not convinced with that half-baked excuse, but he just nodded. After he told what the racoon did to the Original, the rest of elemental powers were furious. Petir kept releasing small lightning sparks unconsciously as he tried to calm himself. To be honest, Cahaya's decision was right, cuz if he sent other elementals, they probably kill the racoon on the spot, especially Petir, and they need the racoon alive to find Nadhogg. Tanah would be suitable for this role too, but he was needed to find the Original.

"Daun and I will save the Original's friends first. Wait for my signal before you act." Angin scratched his head, confused with Cahaya's instruction.

"Why the wait?"

"I want to have more reinforcement before we bring that racoon into the picture. Can't have him slip from us the second time."

Angin nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"What about me and Air?" Api asked. Air sat on the metal bed, happy that he was excluded from the plan.

"You guys are going to secure this room and find Ochobot and Bellbot, assuming those two are not in dormant mode yet. We can't save all the power spheres, and Ochobot was essential to that racoon's plan. Air, keep an eye on Api, will you?"

Air sighed, his happiness apparently in such a short time. "Fine."

Api protested as he was dragged by Air out of the room. "What do you meant 'keep an eye of me'?! Hey, Air! Let go of me!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Angin walked into the room, Dalik, Koko Ci and Admiral Tarung followed suit. Dalik sat on the floor at the farthest side of the room, away from the others as he basically felt murderous glares from the elementals drilling on his back, not that he was surprised though. Admiral Tarung sat on a chair in front of Dalik, acted as some sort of barrier just in case the elementals want to attack the racoon. The racoon was in his custody, and the safety of the prisoner fell under his responsibility.

Angin looked around the room. The room was fairly large enough to fit all of them. There was a small kitchen, Shielda and Sai were talking with Fang while sipping some water. Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Captain Kaizo were sitting around a table that was placed in the middle of the room. Nut also present, probably he was in same cell with the others. Cattus was jumping happily as he reunited with Bellbot again. Commander Koko Ci has taken a seat beside Captain Kaizo and Captain Papa currently rummaged the cupboards in the kitchen.

The elemental powers were gathered at the other side of the room, keeping their distance from Dalik. Angin then noticed the absent of Tanah, Ochobot and Petir. Angin turned to Cahaya who was looking at the base's blueprint. "Where is Tanah, Petir and Ochobot?"

Cahaya sighed and he pointed at a door at the back of the room. "The Original is in there. They are with him right now."

Angin's eyes widen as he walked towards the mentioned door, before Cahaya snatched his arm, halting his movement. "Its not a pretty sight. He is getting worse. Ochobot and Tanah are trying to stabilize his condition right now."

Cahaya slowly let Angin's arm go, as Angin practically ran towards the door. He hesitantly knocked the door slowly, Petir's fierce face greeted his.

Petir growled as he heard soft knocks at the door, he was ready to scold whoever dare to knock but his face soften as he saw Angin nervously standing at the other side of the door. Cahaya must have told him about the Original. "You are done with the task?"

"Yeah. Can I...?"

Petir moved a little to give Angin some room to enter and closed the door slowly. Angin sharply inhaled as he saw the Original laid on a bed, and attached with several machines. The room was quite small, barely managed to fit him inside along with Ochobot, Tanah and Petir. Ochobot was furiously typed something on the monitor as Tanah sat on a chair next to the Original, his hands on the the Original's and his eyes closed in concentration.

Petir walked back to his previous spot, leaning on the wall at the foot of the bed, trying to be out of the way while monitoring the activities happened in the room. Angin went to stand next to Petir, whispered as he looked at the Original pale face. "How did you manage to find him?"

"We found him in the medical room." Petir short answer failed to calm Angin's nerves. "Has he managed to regain consciousness?" Angin asked. Petir shook his head.

"No. We interrogated the doctors, the Original has initially passed out a few times and complaining about headaches, but suddenly he fainted at one time and not waking up since. They drugged him with some kind of hallucination drug under that blasted racoon's order, though we managed to stop them before they give him another shot. His mental chart was a mess, or so what Ochobot told me a few minutes ago."

"He is stable for now. I can sense his mind...too chaotic right now. His mind is trying to heal itself. We just have to wait for the drugs to be flushed out of his body. It will be a few minutes, maybe an hour before he wakes up." Tanah opened his eyes. "I think those pirates tried to activate the device."

"What? That's impossible!" Petir exclaimed. Tanah looked at Petir sadly.

"You did feel it, right?"

Petir and Angin looked down. They did felt the weak flow of their powers, activated from somewhere else. The device tried to be activated by them, maybe using the remaining powers in the device from centuries ago.

Angin shook his head. "That's not possible. Even if they use our leftover powers left in the device, they still need someone to control it."

Petir gritted his teeth. "But the device only respond to the elemental user!"

"Exactly my point. Either they've found a new elemental user that we don't know or they managed to fool the device to use it using non-elemental user. Either way, that's the most plausible reason right now." Angin turned to Tanah.

"We need to tell the others."

Tanah scratched his head. This situation was now too complicated. I am too old for this...

"Like we have any other choice."

Tanah turned to Ochobot who was listening to their conversation silently.

"Ochobot, can you stay here and watch over him? Inform me if his condition has changes, okay?"

"Okay... Errr, Tanah?"

Tanah halted as he was opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"My data is kinda scrambled and I think some of it are lost, but you guys...are not from me, I mean, you are originated from me, aren't you?"

Tanah smiled. "Well, its better for you not to think about it too much. To be honest, we owe you an apology, Ochobot."

"What?"

"We have been neglecting you ever since we were separated from the Original. You made the Original our user, you help and care for him. I know you have realize that you power is different from other power spheres, but you know, beside the Original, we the elemental powers has deem you as our owner too."

Ochobot looked at Tanah in shock.

"Thank you Ochobot, for everything you have done for the Original."

"Boboiboy is my best friend. I will do anything to help him."

Tanah smiled at Ochobot, patted his head fondly.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"How is Boboiboy doin...I meant the Original doing?" Fang asked Tanah who was emerging from the room along with Petir and Angin. Tanah sighed and he sat on a chair at the head of the table.

"He is stable, for now. Ochobot is keeping an eye on him."

Fang looked down, he saw Boboiboy's condition when was he first brought here by Cahaya and Daun. Tanah and Petir managed to complete their task first and brought the Original here, along with the equipment needed to help with his condition. Fang tried to help, but Petir didn't allowed anyone other than the elementals to come close to Boboiboy. Captain Kaizo cleared his throat, caught everyone's attention.

"The invasion is still on, we need to stop their plan."

Captain Kaizo looked at Tanah, "Our agreement still stand?"

"No, as we only agree to be in those missions and that's all. Our objective is also secured. Though we will lend a hand, with the same condition of course."

Admiral Tarung looked at Captain Kaizo in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Kaizo? They are TAPOPS's agents, aren't they? What agreement?"

"Actually Admiral, they claim that they are not under TAPOPS as they only involved because of Boboiboy. Since Boboiboy is relieving from his duties due to the medical leaves, they have no reason to help us. Although we did have reached an agreement in the failed missions, they only agreed as they want to save their user, Boboiboy."

Tanah stood and addressed everyone seriously, "I will repeat what I told Captain Kaizo and the Original's friends before, we the elemental powers only respond to our user. He is our priority and we care nothing less about other things other than him. We have agreed to combined our forces as we share the same enemy to achieve our objective, saving the Original. Now that the objective is achieved, we have no reason to be involved in this battle. However, a certain circumstance has changed our stand, and we agree to lend a hand to you in this battle, with one condition, the safety of our user in TAPOPS after all this were done. Captain Kaizo and the others also have given their words about the safety of our user, and we still hold on their word."

Tanah looked at the two superiors, "But we don't have yours yet. So, until we are convince that the Original will not be use as tool by TAPOPS, we will not helping. Captain Kaizo did gave his word, but he still under TAPOPS. We want an absolute assurance that is unambiguously secure the safety of our user."

Tanah took a deep breath before he continued.

"So, what is your assurance that our user will still be safe with you after this?"

Admiral Tarung looked at Tanah, he knew exactly what the earth elemental referring to. Koko Ci looks unsatisfied with Tanah words. "Tanah, you are one of TAPOPS's agents. You are Boboiboy."

"That's the problem." Cahaya stood up beside Tanah. "We are not Boboiboy."

Koko Ci still doesn't understand the elemental's argument. "What are you talking about? You are-"

"Protecting Boboiboy's interest." Admiral Tarung cut off Koko Ci's statement, as he smiled softly. "I understand. I give you my word that Boboiboy will stay safe from being misused and will be treated with outermost respect as one of TAPOPS's agents."

"If it comes to that, what is your assurance?"

"Admiral Tarung is one of TAPOPS's forefathers. Such situation will not-"

"I will terminate TAPOPS from existence."

"Admiral!" Koko Ci exclaimed in surprise.

Tanah looked at the Admiral in shock, surprise to see that the admiral willing to terminate his founding organization. Admiral Tarung waved Koko Ci in dismissal, "Does that convince you?"

The elemental powers murmured among themselves. They were quite shock with admiral's exclamation and hard to believe that an admiral like him would go to that length to convince them. Tanah cleared his throat before he said, "Since you said that, we don't have any other choice now, do we?"

Tanah held his hand outwards, extending a handshake to Admiral Tarung. "We will hold to your words, please take good care of our user. Our user is a kind and forgiving person, but if he is in any type of danger, we elemental powers will use any means necessary to protect him."

Koko Ci narrowed his eyes as he heard the underlying threat even after Admiral's reassurance. _I never know Boboiboy can make a threat like this. No...They are not Boboiboy. They are his elemental powers._

Admiral smiled as he shook his hand with Tanah. "So do we. Thank you for trusting us."

Tanah released his hand from the handshake and turned to Dalik who silently watching the whole thing. He hated that he need to interact with the cause of his user's current condition, but he has no other choice. That device must be destroyed.

Tanah addressed the racoon with his face in all seriousness. "So Dalik, isn't it? Mind telling us what is you plan with the Nadhogg?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Nadhogg?" Fang asked Tanah, "What is that?"

"A tagalog?" Gopal tried to guess. Ying shook his head. "That's a language. He asked where, meaning it is a thing or an object."

Tanah nodded. "Nadhogg is an ancient device that was used for destruction and been missing for centuries. The device that was searched by Captain Kaizo before."

"Wait, how do we know if that device is truly Nadhogg?" Petir asked.

"Dalik, is there anything carved in the device?" asked Tanah. Dalik looked up as he was thinking something before he spoke.

"Yes, there is a riddle craved on the device. It says,

**'The call shall be answered the deed shall be done,**

**When all nature has bow to one.**

**Destruction it mattered,**

**As it rise from it's slumber**

**Nothing shall satisfy its bottomless hunger'**

I came here to captured that boy, it's a surprise to see the elementals are separated from him."

"This riddle..."

"Captain Papa?" Fang asked, weird with Captain Papa sudden serious demeanor.

"Justice think that Justice have heard this riddle before..."

Everyone looked at Captain Papa in shock. Angin asked in hasten, "Where did you heard that?"

Captain Papa breathed softly before he spoke.

"Just now."

A dreading silence for a second before everyone in the room rolled eyes and annoyance grunts were heard.

"Captain Papa! This is serious!" Koko Ci reprimand angrily.

" Way to ruin the moment!" Ying huffed in annoyance.

Dalik muttered under his breath, "Idiot."

Tanah held Petir shoulders who was ready to leap at Captain Papa, lightning swords in both hands. Captain Papa gulped nervously and hide behind Gopal.

"Justice just joking. Everyone is too serious!"

Daun chuckled with Captain Papa's antic. Api on the other hand, laughing maniacally on the floor. "That is brilliant, Captain Papa!" Tanah just sighed. Well, at least someone was having fun.

Admiral Tarung silently smacked Captain Papa's head. "If you open your mouth for unnecessary remarks again, Nadhogg is the least thing you will worry about. Understand?"

"Eek! Yes sir!"

"So it truly Nadhogg." Angin close his eyes dejectedly at the confirmation.

Koko Ci looked at Dalik in confusion. "What that riddle has anything to do with Boboiboy?"

"The riddle tells us that to activate the device, one must possess the elemental powers, and the is only one person who can control elemental powers." Angin explained.

The realization came instantly. "Boboiboy." Fang said softly.

Dalik nodded. "Exactly. Though I still can't activate the device with the boy for unknown reasons."

"Because of the split. To use the device, he must have the total control of the elemental powers, which currently he don't have it. That's why it doesn't work." Angin turned to Dalik.

"That's why you asked me how to activate it."

Dalik nodded in confirmation. "I though there are other ways to activate the device beside what the riddle said. Apparently not."

Angin snorted. "Even if there is a way, I will never tell you."

"Angin, why did you seem to know much about this device? Did you see how it works before?" Gopal asked, his tone teasingly Angin who was not amused at all.

"As the matter of fact, I did." Angin calmly said.

"What?! You serious?! You said the device's been missing for centuries but look at you! You're still young! You are lying, aren't you?!" Gopal pointing at Angin in accusing manner. Tanah sighed.

"Gopal, we only take Boboiboy's appearance, we are not actually 14 years old boys."

"Ehh?!!" Everyone's shock was understatement.

Petir huffed, "Come on! You really think the Original is our first user?!"

A silence was enough as an answer. Cahaya shook his head in dismissal. "In any case, our age doesn't matter. The more pressing matter is that we need to stop the device from activating."

Cahaya turned to Dalik. "Where is the device right now?"

"It is at the hanger, I ordered them to put it there, well, before the mutiny of course."

"So, we need to split up to reduce the number of pirates as well as to destroy that device. Though someone need to stay behind and guard this racoon here." Admiral Tarung looked at Dalik who rolled his eyes in annoyance. This racoon, that racoon...I have a name for galaxy sake!

"We also need someone to take care of the Original." Tanah glanced towards the room the Original currently laid unconscious. He shook his head before addressing the rest of the elemental powers.

"Should we vote?"

The elementals looked at each other. Each of them wished to stay with their user, but the device must be destroyed. Cahaya sighed. "Okay, we must-"

"Tanah!"

Ochobot hurriedly came out of the room and move towards Tanah, his distress voice alarmed everyone. "What is it, Ochobot?"

"He is awake! Boboiboy is awake!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Boboiboy is back! Well, sort of...**

**Anyway, what do you think? Too much drama? XD**

**Don't forget to review and stay tuned!**


	16. Awakening

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

First of all, sorry for the late update. Got a lot in my hands right now. You know, the usual daily life. Secondly, I did add something in the Prologue and the Premonition chapter, but I don't think it's a major changes, though it is advisable to read those again before you read this chapter.

And finally, I thank you for your patience. I hope you satisfy with this chapter. :D

Quick replies to the lovely reviews~

**Runnia**: Thank you for your kind words. I will do my best! ;)

**0Aozora0**: Thank you for your support!

**Guest (Quest):** Thank you!

**Guest (Aprilia):** Here you go!

**Shinichi2504: **You will find out in this chapter ;)

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC, teary moments (maybe).

**Additional Note**: I will refer Boboiboy as Original when he was referred by the elementals, and as Boboiboy when he was referred by his friends and in the narration.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Boboiboy is awake!" Ochobot exclaimed before he went back to the room.

The elementals quickly ran through the door with Fang and the others followed suit, except for Admiral Tarung and Dalik who stayed behind. However, just before they reached the door, Tanah whispered something to Petir caused the lightning element skidded to stop and block the path by crossing swords in front of him, stopping Fang and the others from moving forward. Fang gritted his teeth as he saw the door was shut behind Petir.

"Petir! What are you doing?! Let us through!"

Petir huffed as he slashed the swords forward, causing the others to step back. "I can't let you go near him right now."

"Dey, just let us in already! He is our friend, you know!" Gopal exclaimed in annoyance. Why did Petir stopped them? Its not that they would cause any harm to Boboiboy anyway!

"Tanah will give the final word whether you can see him or not. Now, back off!" Petir dispelled his swords and cross his arms on his chest after the others backed off from the room in a favourable distance. Yaya took a step forward as she tried to reason with the fierce lightning element.

"But-"

Petir narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I am warning you..." Yaya wisely back off, went to sit beside Ying at the table.

A few minutes later, Tanah walked out of the room, alerting everyone outside. Tanah patted Petir's shoulder, motioned him to go inside. Petir huffed as he observed Tanah's exhausted appearance for a second and murmured, "Sit down before you collapse."

Tanah smiled. "I will. Go see him."

Petir nodded before he walked into the room hurriedly, leaving Tanah stood on Petir's previous spot. Tanah turned to the anxious faces in front of him, gave an apologetic smile. "I am sorry for Petir rudeness, but I can't let you in right now. We, the elemental powers need to confirm something with him first."

"Is Boboiboy okay?" Fang asked the earth element.

"Yeah...sort of..." Tanah rubbed his face with a dejected sigh. "It's complicated."

"Can we do anything to help?" Yaya asked Tanah, .

Tanah just smile softly, "Thank you, but we got this. Don't worry, you can go see him after we finished."

Yaya smiled as Tanah sat on a chair at the table. Commander Koko Ci asked him some questions, about Boboiboy perhaps. Fang and the others were spreading out across the room, occasionally glanced at the room which they dubbed as Boboiboy's room. Captain Papa had joined Gopal eating at the kitchen with Cattus, Gopal usually eat when he's stressed after all. Dalik on the other hand, seems interested with the sudden turn of the event as he stared at Boboiboy's room, Admiral Tarung watched over Dalik like a hawk.

Yaya looked down at a small bag which she carried ever since Boboiboy went missing, Boboiboy's precious cap inside.

Ochobot gave her that for safekeeping as Boboiboy put his cap on the table beside his bed before he went to bed on that night. Ochobot has found the cap was under the bed the next day Boboiboy went missing, probably it was knocked down there during Dalik's second attack. She planned to give it to him when she sees him later.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

A few minutes ago...

The elementals except for Petir who guarded the door outside, barged into the room in hurry. Tanah entered the room first, his eyes teared as he saw the Boboiboy blinking his eyes weakly as he laid flat on the bed. Tanah went to sit on a chair at his bedside, the same chair that he sat on before.

Cahaya stood beside Ochobot, observing the readings of the machines, while Daun and Air stood at the other side of the bed with Api and Angin stood at the foot end of the bed. The room was small to begin with, not to mentioned the medical equipment took some space of the small room, so it was a bit cramped for the elementals to be in the room at the same time.

"The readings looks normal, I can say that the drug that blasted racoon administered has gone out of his system." Cahaya nodded his head in satisfaction as he turned on a switch to start on the pain meds. He regretfully cannot gave Boboiboy any pain meds unless the hallucination drug has fully gone.

Tanah put his hand on Boboiboy's arm gently as he spoke with soft voice. "Original? Can you hear me?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Boboiboy POV

I blinked my eyes slowly, trying to focus my blurred vision, my head hurts and it feels heavy. I hear a soft voice calling for Original. Who is Original? I need to know what happened. Maybe that nice voice can tells me what happened. I open my mouth to speak, "Wha-?"

A stab pain in my throat causes me to shut my eyes abruptly as I tried to swallow. My throat is dry, like I have swallow a sandpaper and then drink a jug of sand. My voice crocks as I try to speak again, but the bed suddenly moved, slowly bring the bed into a comfortable semi-sitting position. A glass of water touch my lips, and I gulp the heavenly cold water greedily that soothing my parched throat. I try to open my eyes again and my vision finally cleared as I saw a few people surrounded my bed who bear the same face as I am.

I know them, they are my elemental powers...Why are they outside? Did I unconsciously summoned them? More importantly, how I can summoned six of them at a time?

I look at Tanah who sat on a chair beside me, a glass of water on his hands as he assisted me drinking it, I never feel weak like this. I wonder what actually happened to me. Too many questions...

I push the glass away weakly, signalling that I done with the water. I looked around the room, the elemental powers look at me with soft gazes, and I notice a small yellow robot hovering beside some sort of machine that I am currently attached to.

"Opocot? Wait, that's sounds wrong..."

Small chuckled and a loud laughter are heard, apparently I say it out loud. I looked down in embarrassment before a crying power sphere slam on my chest.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Api laughed loudly as the others chuckled softly. Unintentional or not, the Boboiboy has lifted some tension that has been killing them since they entered the room. Ochobot was stunned when Boboiboy addressed him, and immediately launched himself into the Original's chest, hugging his best friend tightly as he cried, ignoring the fact that Boboiboy actually called his name wrong.

"Yeah...Boboiboy...sniff...I am so glad...sniff...you are okay...sniff..."

Boboiboy looked startled when Ochobot suddenly hugged him, but he just smiled and patted the crying robot gently, he felt like he's been doing that regularly to the poor robot.

"Please don't cry Opocot... I meant, Ochobot. So, what happened? Why you guys out here? I am really confuse right now. " Boboiboy scratched his head, completely blank with the situation.

Tanah just smiled at the crying robot and looked at Boboiboy, his smile flattered. He hated to do this, as his user clearly looks exhausted and extremely need his rest, but he need to know about his mental condition and also about the lies that he been fed by Dalik before this.

"I will explain, but first thing first. How is your feeling, Original?"

"Who?" Boboiboy looked at Tanah in confusion. " My name is Boboiboy, not Original."

"He is referring to you. You are Boboiboy, everyone else call you that, but they call you as Original." Ochobot chided.

"Huh?" Boboiboy looked at the yellow robot on his lap weirdly. "Why would they call me differently?"

"Because it would be disrespectful for us to call you by your name. We only call our user by title that differentiate you as our user."

"Can you just call me Boboiboy? Its weird when you call me that."

"No, but if you're uncomfortable we can change it. Would you like us to call you Master?"

"No."

"Boss?"

"Nope."

"Sir?"

"I am a boy."

"Oyabun?"

"Now I am sound like Yakuza's boss."

"Boboiboy-sama?"

"You know what? Original is fine. Let's just stick with that, okay?"

"As you wish, Original."

Boboiboy sighed. _This is weird...What was I thinking? I have been fighting aliens since I was 10 years old for crying out loud!_

Tanah looked alarmed as he saw Boboiboy sighed as he looks dejected on his bed, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I am fine. Just a bit tired."

"Probably the effect of the pain meds, we should let you get some rest." Tanah moved into standing position, intending to give some space for his user to rest.

"You haven't answered my question."

Boboiboy's serious voice halted Tanah from standing. Tanah sat back on the chair. Tanah looked at his other counterparts, who all nodded at him. Their user wanted answers, better do this quickly so he can get some rest.

"What's the last thing that you remembered?" Boboiboy put a hand on his chin, posing a think pose.

"I remember drinking a cup of hot chocolate, then I just remember gists of something. A racoon...and you." Boboiboy pointed at Angin. "You look sad. You were crying...and angry at something."

Angin smiled, his voice hitched, "Yeah, I am."

Boboiboy looked at Angin, waiting for him to elaborate more, but Angin just kept quiet. He then looked at each of them in the eyes. "Something bad happened to me, hasn't it?" It wasn't a question.

Cahaya nodded. "Yes."

Angin cleared his throat, before he asked his user, "Are you...afraid of us?" Angin waited patiently as he saw Boboiboy looked down. He need to know if his user remembered the lies from Dalik.

"No, actually, when I first woke up, I was scared, but I feel safe after you guys came in. Tell me, what actually happened to me?"

Tanah proceed to tell Boboiboy what happened, about the night he was attacked by Dalik, about his watch, about the upcoming Earth's invasion, about they being captured by Dalik and about Nomi's mutiny.

"...and then you woke up." Tanah finished his tale, as Boboiboy listened silently. Boboiboy rubbed his wrist, felt weird without the familiar weight on his wrist.

"So you said I lost my memory due to the split and the broken metal links that I have with all of you?"

"It's not accurate, but it's the most plausible theory that we had so far. We intend to check the mental links later when you are feeling better, of course."

Boboiboy looked down, his mind still processing the new information he got. He has no recollection of anything Tanah told him, though he thought that some of the parts sounds deja vu to him. Like the racoon attack, he thought that he faintly remembered someone shoved him behind in protective manner. "You know, I had a really weird dream once."

"A dream?" Daun asked.

"Yeah. Though I don't remember much. All I remember is pain, a lot of pain and I saw a destroyed city."

Boboiboy's statement caught Tanah off-guards. Destroyed city?

"What else do you remember from that dream?" asked Tanah hurriedly. Boboiboy scratched his head while tried to remember.

"I remember voices, about defeating something and about sealing...Though I suddenly feel sad afterwards. That's really weird."

Tanah looked down. It was the same vision that he saw before. And the headache...probably he experienced the same headache as his user.

"Tanah?"

Tanah saw everyone looked at him in concern. "What is it?" Boboiboy asked.

"I got the same dream as you too. More like a vision actually, or maybe a memory."

"A memory?"

Tanah opened his mouth, but then he closed as he looked at his counterparts. His eyes asked, 'Shall we tell him about that?'

The elemental looked at each other before they nodded to Tanah. Tanah inhaled deeply before he turned to his user. "There was an ancient device..."

Boboiboy hummed after Tanah once again, finished his tale when he notice the absence of one particular element.

"You said seven elemental powers. Where is Petir then?"

"He is outside...lashing at the others from entering this room." All elemental looked at Api. "What? Its true."

Boboiboy looked flabbergasted.

"What?! Why would he do that? Call him right- Ouch!" Boboiboy held his head with both hands, eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Original!" The elementals exclaimed.

Simultaneously, Tanah hissed as he holding his head. Cahaya glanced at the machine and widen his eyes in surprise.

Daun looked at Tanah and his user worriedly, his eyes brimmed with tears. "What happened to them?!" Air held Daun close as he tried to calm down the leaf element.

Cahaya ignored Daun's question as he anxiously exclaimed, "His mental chart shows sudden abnormal increase! If this continue, he can suffer serious damage from the pain! Tanah, you need to reconnect your mental link with the Original and stabilize it! Quickly!"

Tanah held Boboiboy's wrist, the same wrist where the watch used to be, and closed his eyes in concentration. He can feel his power inside Original, searching for him. He can feel the mental link between him and the Original, apparently the link wasn't broken at all, but severely weakened. He pushed some of his energy to strengthen the link.

Tanah opened his eyes abruptly, breathing hard as he saw Boboiboy slumped on the bed, exhaustion visible on his face. Ochobot and Angin quickly went to Boboiboy and helped him with some water.

"Tanah?" Tanah looked at Cahaya who patted his shoulder in concern. "You okay?"

Tanah took a deep breath several times to regulate his breathing before he spoke," The mental link is not broken."

"What do you meant?"

Tanah sipped some water handed by Daun. He thanked Daun before he spoke, "It is only severely weakened. I can sense other mental links too, but mine is actually stronger than the others, which perhaps is the reason why I got those headaches, when Original is in pain, it also explains Original being able to remember parts of the supposed loss memory that we thought he did, as the mental link still maintain his long-term memories, although it is severely weakened."

"But why the sudden pain?" Angin asked.

"The mental links actually respond to our energy as it try to strengthen itself, my response was more intense since it was stronger, causing the pain."

"If that's the case, we can strengthen the other links as well to avoid the same thing from happening." Air chided. Other elementals murmured in agreement but Tanah shook his head.

"Yeah, but this exhausted Original, we should let him rest first. Maintaining one of the mental links can stabilize his mental condition for now, we can do the rest later."

Tanah looked at Boboiboy's frowned face and sighed. His user was in pain and yet he kept quiet about it. He turned to Cahaya, "Please double the pain meds for Original, I can still feel the pain lingering."

Cahaya nodded, signalling to Ochobot who then turned the pain meds level a bit higher. Boboiboy frowned face gradually smoothen as the drug did its job.

"Thank you." Tanah smiled at Boboiboy dazed face.

"Just get some rest. I will call Petir for you, okay?"

"Call my friends as well."

"But-"

"I need to speak with them."

"As you wish."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

After another few more minutes, the elementals walked out of the Boboiboy's room, except for Ochobot who is still inside. Petir grumbled as he addressed his user's close friends. "Original wants to see you guys."

"Finally!" Gopal exclaimed as he walked along with Fang, Yaya and Ying. Petir huffed as he went to sit with the rest elemental on the table.

Fang knocked the door lightly, and opened as he heard Ochobot's 'Enter!' from inside. They all entered the room and saw their friend laid on the bed in semi-sitting position as Ochobot hovers at his bedside. Boboiboy watched them sluggishly as he smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Boboiboy." Gopal greeted his best friend as he sat on the vacant chair at the side Boboiboy's bed, sadness washed over him as he saw Boboiboy laid weakly on the bed, reminding him about Boboiboy's state after the fight with Captain Vargoba.

"Hey, Gopal."

Gopal can't hold his tears as he wailed while hugged his friend tightly. "Waaaaa!! Please don't do that again! Disappearing like that! Huhuhu!!!!"

Boboiboy patted Gopal's back weakly. "I am sorry...but Gopal...can you...I can't...I can't breath..."

Ying smacked Gopal head, "Haiya, he just woke up! Be gentle!"

Gopal quickly released his hug and rubbed his head. "Sorry Boboiboy I'm just soo glad you're okay."

Ochobot glared at Gopal as he helped Boboiboy with his breathing. "Can't you read the situation?! He still weak you know! If the elementals know about this, you will be toast!"

"I said I am sorry, didn't I? Its not like I did that on purpose." Gopal huffed. Boboiboy just shook his head, finally able to breath properly. "I am fine, Ochobot. No need to scold Gopal."

"How are you feeling?" Ying asked softly, as she feared that she might hurt him with a loud voice.

"Tired, but I want to meet you guys first."

"Your elemental powers are sure overprotective. They don't even let us see you, even went to a length to threaten my brother and Admiral Tarung for your safety." Fang crossed his arms on his chest, Boboiboy just chuckled sleepily.

"They sure...*yawn*...are. I will...*yawn*...talked to them later."

Yaya opened the small bag she was carried and took out the familiar orange dino cap. "We should let you sleep. Here Boboiboy, your cap. Ochobot found your cap and I been holding this for you since. I will put it beside your pillow, okay?" Yaya put it beside his pillow, as he shifted his head a little to see his precious cap. He thought it was lost when he can't find it after he was awake.

"Thanks Yaya." Boboiboy murmured as he closed his eyes, finally asleep.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying exited Boboiboy's room quietly as the elementals watched at the group warily.

"He is asleep." Fang reported, the elementals sighed a breath of relief.

Tanah stood at the table. "Returning to the discussion that we had before, we need to decide a final decision."

"I think we should split into three groups. Group one should immobilized the pirate's movement, group two shall deal with the Nadhogg and group three should be reinforcement, standby if anything goes wrong." Commander Koko Ci suggested.

Tanah nodded. "Good idea. The elementals should split into the groups too."

"Shouldn't you guys stay away from the Nadhogg? Since you guys are the key to activate the device." Yaya asked, but Tanah shook his head.

"Its fine, since there is an attempt to activate it earlier. We assume that they managed to get some of our powers, probably the leftovers in it from long time ago. Even we are there, the device still can't be activated without Original, which won't be a problem as this racoon tried earlier but failed."

"So all we have to do is destroying it right? That sounds easy." Gopal snickered.

"Not if they use the suit that I designed."

Everyone looked at Dalik as he suddenly spoke. Admiral Tarung narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"After I failed with the boy, I thought that if I can't use the elemental user, I should make one instead."

"H-how? Only Original can use us." Daun asked timidly.

"Why do you think I captured you in the first place?" Cahaya looked at Dalik, his mind working fast to fill the gaps.

"You mean...you absorbed our power?"

"Yeah, though I don't know how much have been collected since before the mutiny, but I think it would be enough to activate Nadhogg."

"Why we haven't felt anything? We should've felt...oh." Cahaya slapped his forehead at the sudden understanding.

"Yeah. Oh. Now you realize my plan."

Dalik chuckled in amusement as he saw Cahaya beating himself for not realizing it sooner. He was actually impressed with Cahaya who able to deduce his plan with such little information. Elemental powers are truly fascinating.

"What it is, Cahaya?"

"He try to create an artificial elemental user, using our power that he absorbed when he took us as captives. The reason why we didn't realize about our power being absorbed is because of our concern for Original became a distraction, not to mention the powerful lightning attack numbed our sense for a while until we escaped from the bounds. We all felt a little weak after that but we dismissed it as aftereffects of Petir's attack."

"Sigh...This is getting more dangerous."

"So we have to destroy the suit too, what's the big deal?" Sai interjected.

"As we said earlier, we are the mastered elemental powers, meaning our power is at full potential without Original act as faucet to control it. Imagine such power in the hands of someone who don't know how to control it, it will be like handing a gun to a toddler." Tanah explained.

"Its like when Original used me for the first time." Api said softly, made everyone looked down, remembered the arsonist case, and the TAPOPS test at Planet Volcania, except for Dalik who never watch Boboiboy's fire form.

"Good thing that all Justice's exam papers are on Earth right now." Captain Papa sighed in relief. Ying looked at Captain Papa weirdly. "Exam papers?"

"Of course! What do you think Justice have been doing every time we're back on Earth?! Justice need extra money, and the super small salary from working with TAPOPS isn't enough to support Justice's family, you know!"

"But, there are you and Mama Zola only. Its not a big family to do two jobs." Fang scratched his head in confusion.

"That's what you don't know, oh justice disciple. Cattus need food too, doesn't he? Do you know how expensive rattan is nowadays?!"

"But, Boboiboy takes care of Cattus every time we went back on Earth, right?" Yaya got more confused.

"Enough! The point is Justice's salary is too small! Justice need a raise!"

Commander Koko Ci gritted his teeth ,aggitated. "There's no time for chit-chat! We need to focus! If we can't stop them, there won't be any salary at all!" The small commander's anger caused Captain Papa to shut up and sulk at the kitchen.

Tanah shook his head. "Now, we need to divide the groups. Admiral, what do you suggest?"

"I think its better for me, Koko Ci, Captain Papa and Cattus to stay here, we can keep an eye on Boboiboy as well as the racoon here. Fang, you will take your team along with Nut to the control room and try to contact our other allies for reinforcement while defeating as many pirates as you can along the way. Also, try to free any soldiers as you can from the racoon's decive." Fang salute, understand his order.

Admiral Tarung turned to Yaya, Ying and Gopal. "You three will go to the hanger and cut their escape routes, destroy their ships, and if possible, try and destroy Nadhogg."

"Understood Admiral!" Yaya and Ying salute, but Gopal gulped nervously.

"Just three of us? But Admiral, there will be many pirates at the hanger! And what if the pirates manage to activate that scary device?!"

"Which is why we are coming too."

Tanah patted Gopal's shoulder, "Petir, Angin and I will go with you to the hanger, Daun and Cahaya will stay here as back-up, Air and Api will follow Fang's group. Everyone clear?"

"But I wanna stay !" Api whined, unsatisfied with the arrangement. He pointed at Cahaya. "Why did he get to stay?!"

"Cahaya is our trump card. Now shut up." Air dragged Api away from Cahaya for the second time, as the fire element pouted.

"Everyone will wear this communication device that I made."

Cahaya opened a small box, a handful of small communication device in it.

"Is it the same one you guys wear?" Fang took one from the box, he noticed that elemental powers wear the earpiece on their right ear.

"Yup, it also correspond with Ochobot's signal, so we can communicate with him too using this device."

"Splendid, Cahaya." Admiral Tarung took one from the box. Yaya and Ying took one each for themselves. "Its so cute!"

Gopal huffed as he took one from the box. "Girls." He put it on his ears. "How does this works, anyway?"

"Just push the button at the lower part of the device." Cahaya pointed to a small button on the device. Gopal pushed it and a small click sound was heard. He cleared his throat before he shouted, "Hello?!!"

Petir immediately smacked Gopal's head. "No need to shout! Just speak normally!"

"Its so small, I though we need to shout." Gopal rubbed his head in embarrassment. The others began to take their own communication device.

"Its better we get this started now, the device can only hold for six hours max."

"What?" Fang looked at the device on his palm in disbelief. "There is a time limit for this thing? I thought it uses self-sustained energy like all other TAPOPS equipment?"

Cahaya rolled his eyes towards Fang. "Hey, be grateful! I put it together from scraps in record time, cut me some slack!"

"Fine." Fang put his on.

"This feels like spy movies that Justice always watching."

"Captain Papa?" Gopal looked at Captain Papa who suddenly appeared, taking one of the device from the box. "I thought you are sulking at the kitchen?"

Captain Papa laugh loudly. "And miss trying this device? Never! Hohohohoho! This is a perfect souvenir for Justice's darling on Earth! Its not everyday you can wear this talking earring."

"Captain Papa, its not an earring." Ying chuckled at her former teacher's antic. "Whatever, it has same shape and we wear it on our ear! Therefore, it an earring!"

Admiral Tarung cleared his throat, catching everyone attention.

"Everyone, this is an important mission. Destroying Nadhogg and stopping the invasion are the priorities. Failure is not an option, understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Dalik chuckled. "This is hilarious. You really think you can destroy that device? If I am not mistaken, that thing is invincible, no weapon can even scratch its armor." Dalik turned to the elemental powers.

"And you know it."

Sai crossed his arms on his chest as he looked at Dalik with distrustful eyes. "I think you are too willing to share information with us. What's the catch?"

"I want Nomi to be stopped too. He betrayed me. Besides, its more interesting than just sit here quietly."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Shielda chided in.

"We can trust him, because he is not lying. Nadhogg was invincible against any weapon." Angin stepped forward. "But you're wrong. It can be destroyed." Dalik glared at him but he didn't paid mind to the shackled racoon as he addressed the others.

"How do you know that?" Commander Koko Ci asked.

"Because it almost got destroyed before."

"Almost? Why didn't you just destroy it then?" Sai asked, wondering why the device still exist if it can be destroyed in some way.

Angin looked down, closed his eyes as Petir patted his shoulder. The other elemental powers looked down too, faces painted in sadness, Daun's eyes wet with tears as Cahaya rubbed his back in comfort. Angin inhaled as he said with a sad smile.

"Because it can't be done, or we would destroy the entire planet."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**This getting more interesting now, doesn't it? What do you think?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	17. Onwards

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Quick replies to the lovely reviews~

**0Aozora0**: I hope you will enjoy this chapter too! ;)

**Guest (Aprilia):** You wish is my command, lol. XD

**Shinichi2504**: Of course, we almost reach the climax. Thank you for the review! :D

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC, teary moments (maybe).

**Additional Note:** I will refer Boboiboy as Original when he was referred by the elementals, and as Boboiboy when he was referred by his friends and in the narration.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Boboiboy opened his eyes, the room was quiet aside of the humming sounds from the medical machines that were attached to him. Cahaya insisted that the machines were necessary until his condition improved.

Boboiboy sighed, he's been dreaming that same dream again. He tried to fall back asleep, but his mind was preoccupied with the dream that he abandoned the thought.

Boboiboy slowly sat up, flexing his arms and upper body, testing his strength after lying down for quite sometime. His body felt sluggish but the pain was mostly gone. Boboiboy looked around and smiled softly as he saw Ochobot resting on his portable charger. _Poor Ochobot, he must be tired taking care of me._

Boboiboy looked down to his lap, thinking about what happened to him, or at least what he had been told happened to him and the current situation.

_The Nadhogg... From what Tanah told me, its an ancient device that has been missing for centuries. So why do I have a feeling that I know what that is? And the dream...it's looks real...like I have experienced it before..._

Boboiboy massaged his head gently as the familiar pain drummed in his skull.

_And there is another one...Dalik. I wonder who he is...Tanah said he is an evil racoon. He controlled everyone with some sort of mind control device, lied to me about my elemental powers, drugged me, captured my elemental powers and my friends, but I don't get it. What is his motive anyway? Why did he do all these?_

Boboiboy shook his head. Dalik was the last thing he need to worry, that racoon is already under Admiral Tarung's custody. More importantly, he need to focus on the current problem and do something about Nadhogg.

Boboiboy slowly shifted to the edge of his bed and let his legs dangled at the bedside. He then took a deep breath and hoped that his legs strong enough to hold himself standing. He started to stand before a voice halted his movement.

"Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy abruptly sat down on the bed again before he turned around and saw Ochobot woke up from his rest, hovering towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Ochobot! Err, just stretching my legs after sitting for some time...they are kinda numb. Besides, I was just wondering where everyone is. I haven't meet Admiral and Commander yet." Boboiboy scratched his head nervously. Ochobot looked at Boboiboy in annoyance.

"You are planning to sneak out, aren't you? You can't, you are under bed rest, remember?" Ochobot put his hands on his sides. Boboiboy pouted.

"But I feel better already! The pain is gone and I just felt aches, which is not a big deal! I need to get out of this tiny room and help everyone."

"You don't have to! Just leave it to the others and focus on getting better!"

Boboiboy gave his best puppy eyes, "Pretty please? I promised I will rest afterwards, as long as you want me to." Ochobot observed Boboiboy who gave his best puppy eyes for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Sigh...Fine. But you must stay seated on the chair, no strenuous movement and most definitely not trying to join the upcoming fight, okay?"

Boboiboy cheered as he hugged the yellow robot tightly. "Thank you Ochobot! You are the best!"

Ochobot sighed at Boboiboy cheery face. _I am already regretting this..._

Ochobot proceed to switch off and detach the machines from Boboiboy, before assisting him to change his clothes to his familiar outfit since he only wore simple t-shirt and trousers (He didn't know where he got those clothes, the texture of the cloth is really itchy.). Boboiboy stretched his upper body in relief, and he snatched his precious cap and putting it on, he felt almost like himself again.

Now the hardest part. He experimentally put some weights on his legs and then confidently move into standing position. He wobbled a little but managed to hold on the bed and stabilize himself. He then slowly stumbled towards the door but halted as he heard faint voices of the conversation.

He smiled as he heard Tanah's voice explained about Nadhogg, Tanah already explained to him before. About their previous users and why they sealed it instead of destroying it. However, a line in the conversation caught his attention.

_"There was an attempt to activate it already..."_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Meanwhile, outside Boboiboy's room..._

"Destroy a planet?!"

Gopal gulped nervously. "Hold on, are you saying that those pirates will activate a bomb?!"

Commander Koko Ci slammed his fist on the table. "This is way too dangerous! We need back-up from our other allies, Admiral!" The small commander looked at Admiral Tarung who kept quiet, trained eyes at the young agents. "This is beyond their capabilities! They're still kids!"

Petir crossed his arms on his chest as he said sarcastically, "Yeah, the missions that they have done before are truly safe from danger."

Tanah shushed Petir with a glare who respond by turning his head with a scowl. Tanah just sighed. He understands that Petir is just stressed, but that doesn't mean he can vent out at other people.

Admiral looked at Commander Koko Ci, "They have proved themselves as capable agents, they did their missions successfully. We need to know what we are dealing with and then we will discuss our options."

Admiral Tarung signalled Tanah to continue. Tanah just nodded before he addressed everyone.

"Nadhogg is originally created as a device that can absorb energy, a collector device you might say. Its purpose is to collect energy, part of the creation process in the early generation of the power spheres."

"You mean, the Nadhogg was collecting energy for the power spheres?" Gopal asked. Tanah nodded.

"Yeah, kinda like that."

"But how can a collector device be destructive and capable of destroying a planet?" Commander Koko Ci asked. Tanah sipped some water before he answered.

"Well, if you notice, some power spheres are sentient and capable of independence."

"Just like Ochobot." Fang chided.

"Correct. Most of early generation of power spheres are sentient, including other devices. It's a Kubulus race quirk to create machines and devices that can independently operate. Probe is one of the example."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Nadhogg is a sentient device too?" Ying looked at Tanah who just shook his head.

"Not quite, it was actually an intelligent system that can make decisions only based on the data its received. It doesn't have emotion nor capable to feel any."

Everyone looked down in a silence, trying to comprehend the new information they just got.

"Still, I can't comprehend how this collector device capable of destroying a planet." Commander Koko Ci looked at Tanah.

"As an energy collector device, Nadhogg can store raw energies in its body. Just think about it, what happened if we destroy a container full of raw energies?"

"It will..." Captain Kaizo's voice trailed off as the realization washed upon the group.

Captain Papa and Gopal gulped in fear, the tension in the air was too intense to say anything funny.

"Our previous users deduced that the explosion was powerful enough to destroy the entire planet, as well as the neighboring planets. That's why they choose to seal it." Angin added.

Yaya frowned, "But then, why did your previous users fight against a collector device in the first place?"

Tanah turned to Yaya to answer the question, "Initially, Naghogg was collecting energy for the production of power spheres. But what the scientists failed to notice that Nadhogg can also act as a temporary power sphere, and can grant any power that it has collected to someone else. In the past, it granted an escapee criminal some of the energies it collected whom it deemed to be a suitable user, resulting the criminal to attack the government forces."

"Its action caused uproar among the scientists who had deemed it to be too dangerous so a decision has been made, Nadhogg must be destroyed. Unfortunately, Nadhogg was created with its own defense system to protect itself in its collecting journey, so when the scientists attempt to destroy it, it retaliated thus in return, Nadhogg terrorized the city to the ground, absorbed all energy that it could find and destroying everything in its path."

"Our users were tasked to destroy it, as we discovered later that only the elemental powers can damage it. Apparent, it can receive damages from solidified energy. Our users used us to seal Nadhogg and make it in such way where only the master of seven elemental powers can unsealed it."

"There was an attempt to activate it already, but I don't think they succeed or we would be doomed already. There is still time. Our priority is to prevent the Nadhogg from being activated at any cost. Any questions?"

Gopal raised his hand.

"Yes, Gopal?"

"Can I stay here?"

"No." A quick answer. Too quick actually. Gopal pouted while Tanah cleared his throat before he asked again.

"Any other questions? No? Then lets mo-"

"There was an attempt to activate the device? Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?"

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Boboiboy walked hurriedly with hands against the wall for support towards the group with Ochobot hovering as the yellow robot protesting about strenuous movement from behind. Petir quickly went to his user's side, supported him to a chair pulled by Cahaya. Boboiboy sat on the chair, panting a little. His body is still weak, even a short distant walk made him out of breath. Tanah looked at his user in concern.

"Original, you need to rest inside-"

"You didn't answer my question." Tanah gulped as Boboiboy glared at him in annoyance. Cahaya took over to damp his user's anger.

"We don't want to trouble you. You need to rest, and-"

Boboiboy raise an eyebrow at his light elemental power. "You don't trust me with the information?"

"No! I meant, yes! Errr, no?" Cahaya scratched his head. Too many things to think, he's even confused with his answer. Boboiboy sighed.

"That's it. I am coming too." Boboiboy crossed his arms on his chest, his serious face determined that his decision was unnegotiable.

"What?! No, you can't!" Everyone except for Admiral Tarung, Captain Kaizo and Dalik, denied Boboiboy's request in unison. Boboiboy just blinked at the unusual situation. Okay, that's weird.

"Boboiboy, you still need to heal. Just let us handle this." Fang looked at Boboiboy in annoyance.

Boboiboy glared at Fang. "I am fine!"

"You can barely walk!" Fang returned the glare.

"That because I am stuck in bed for so long! My body became sluggish!"

"More reason for you to rest!"

"I am done with resting! I've been doing nothing but resting since I first woke up in this base after the fight with Captain Vargoba!"

"Of course you need a lot of rest! You should see yourself back then! You were unconscious for five days!"

"So what! I can still fight!"

Fang looked his friend in disbelief. Was Boboiboy ever this stubborn before? The others looked at the arguing duo in awe as they never saw them argue vocally, usually they argued in spars ending with mostly Boboiboy back down. However in this argument, Boboiboy clearly has no intention to submit.

The elemental powers on the other hand already shifted to the side, looked at their user arguing with his friend. They look confused whether to side with their user or not, as they actually agreed with Fang. A tick mark appears on Admiral Tarung's forehead as he listened to the argument between Fang and Boboiboy.

"SILENCE!"

Both Fang and Boboiboy were halted in their argument with wide eyes and opened mouths, stunned by Admiral's yell. Admiral Tarung glared at those two.

"Fang, you don't yell to an injured person! And you, Boboiboy! Know your limitations! You just woke up, listen to others who care about you!"

"Yes Admiral." Fang looked down in shame, although he cheered internally as Admiral reprimanded Boboiboy. Boboiboy looked down as well as he mumbled his sorry.

"I am sorry, Admiral."

Boboiboy then looked at Admiral Tarung with determination.

"Admiral Tarung, I want to help as well. All these happened involves me. Please Admiral! Allow me to participate in this battle!"

"Original!" Boboiboy ignored his elemental powers and fixed his eyes on Admiral Tarung in determination. Dalik looked at Boboiboy with his observed eyes. Interesting...

"Hmm..." Admiral looked at Commander Koko Ci who shook his head in disagreement. Commander Koko Ci looked at Boboiboy. "You can't fight, Boboiboy. You no longer wield elemental powers, as they are currently standing out here. It's dangerous for you to participate the battle."

"But what if they manage to activate it? That thing was sealed by elemental users in the past. You will need me if that happens."

"Original, I can't let you do this!"

Tanah tried to protest but a single glare from his user caused him to back off quietly.

"Boboiboy." Boboiboy perked at Admiral's voice calling his name. Admiral Tarung smiled softly at him as he spoke gently.

"Your body still weak, listen to your elemental powers and friends. Your medical leave are also still in effect, so you are not bound to help. Though, if the situation become dire, you can involve in the battle."

"Thank you Admiral!" Boboiboy smiled brightly.

"I said 'involve in the battle', not 'fight in the battle'! And only when I said so!" Admiral narrowed his eyes. Boboiboy just nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I understand. Thank you Admiral."

Cattus jumped on Boboiboy's lap, meowing as he rubbed his head on Boboiboy's chest once before he looked at Boboiboy and meowing again, his face looks sad. "Cattus don't want you to be reckless, Boboiboy." Bellbot kindly translated Cattus' meows.

Boboiboy just scratched Cattus at his ears. "I understand, Cattus. Don't worry, I will be involved only when Admiral Tarung allow me to. Don't worry ,okay?"

"I don't think he understands." Ochobot mumbled in annoyance, still angry that Boboiboy literally breaking all the conditions he set before they went out of the room. Cahaya sighed in defeat at Ochobot's angry mumbles before he gave his user one of the communication device.

"Here, it's a communication device that I made. You can listen to us while waiting here."

Boboiboy took the offered device with a smile as he thanked Cahaya. He then turned to everyone. "So, what is the plan?"

"Well, we are going to split into three groups, one group on offensive against the pirates around the base, group two will prevent the activation of Nadhogg at the hangar and group three will stay here as back-up." Cahaya then proceed to explain the plan again to Boboiboy.

"You are an interesting lad, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy turned his attention to Dalik who suddenly addressed the elemental user for the first time since he was out of the room. The elementals narrowed their eyes, their postures readied to attack. Dalik grinned. "You don't remember me, boy?"

Boboiboy looked at Dalik blankly. He truly didn't remember the racoon nor notice him after he went out of his room. "No."

Dalik rose an eyebrow, mocking a surprise. "Oh? So you don't remember what your elemental powers have done in your absence? Or what you have done to your elemental powers?"

The elemental powers looked at Dalik in alarmed. _Is he going too?_

The elemental powers have agreed to exclude the part where Angin was forced to attack a controlled soldier and about their confrontation with Captain Kaizo and Admiral Tarung because they didn't want to overwhelm their user with such emotional details. Original has suffered a lot, mentally and emotionally. Angin gritted his teeth in anger.

Dalik grinned, "Why don't you ask them? Well, I can tell you if you want. Maybe I can begin with what happened at the basement."

Cahaya's eyes widen in shock. How did he know about that? There shouldn't be any security camera there!

"Original, please don't listen to him! We ar-"

"I don't want to know, nor care about what they did in my absence."

Boboiboy spoke at Dalik sharply, cutting off Tanah's attempt to explain. Dalik still grinned. "Is that so? Well, maybe you want to know about what you did then."

Angin angrily stomped forward, intending to strangle that smirked racoon. He purposely said all that to make Original doubt them!

"I have been wondering about you, you know." Dalik grin disappeared as Boboiboy looked at him.

"You attacked me, took over the base, planned to invade the Earth, and yet you never touch any of the power sphere, let alone use them. You can simply use Emotibot to control us, or Cardbot to reduce TEMPUR-A forces easily, but you didn't do any of that. You just let them be in their dormant mode, and just locked up Ochobot and Bellbot in a room. I doubt you even planned to use Ochobot's teleportation power in the first place."

Everyone looked at each other as they realized the truth in Boboiboy's words. Air thought back when he and Api went to save Ochobot and Bellbot. As he told Original before, the power spheres were in dormant mode and safe in the temporary power sphere room, and Ochobot was locked in a room with Bellbot. None of the power spheres were harmed nor showed any indication that they were used by the racoon. Ochobot and Bellbot can confirm this too.

Dalik narrowed his eyes at Boboiboy. His grin totally wiped out of his face as he scowled at the elemental user. _This boy..._

"So, why didn't you use them then?"

Silence was deafening in the room for a few seconds before Admiral Tarung cleared his throat, caught everyone's attention.

"Now is not the time, we need to focus on the problem in our hands first. We must stop the pirates from activating the Nadhogg and invade the Earth."

Admiral Tarung glanced at Dalik who looked down quietly. He shook his head before he gave the command.

"The mission starts now!"

Everyone (except for the elemental powers and Dalik) saluted to the Admiral simultaneously.

"Yes sir!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Next chapter:_

_"Jari Bayang!"_

_"I want all my men to return safely, understand?"_

_"Understood, Admiral!"_

_"I am on my way there."_

_"Boboiboy?!"_

**Curious? Don't forget to review and stay tuned!**


	18. Assault

**Author Note**:

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Quick replies to the lovely reviews~

**Rina Hawaki**: Thank you for reading!

**Guest (Aprilia):** Thank you so much for your support!

**Shinichi2504**: More coming up next!

**TrueHope01: **I am happy to be a service for your happiness!

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC, teary moments (maybe).

**Additional Note**: I will refer Boboiboy as Original when he was referred by the elementals, and as Boboiboy when he was referred by his friends and in the narration.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Jari Bayang!"

Fang used the shadow tendrils to slam the pirates against the wall, knocked them out instantly. Shielda was standing in front of Fang, protecting him from the shooting pirates as he focus on attacking them. Both were currently at the entrance of the control room, preventing the pirates from entering the room while Nut was trying to contacting other allies for help.

They also managed to free some of the soldiers from the mind control device, who were now following Sai to fight against the pirates at the west side of the building, Ramenman was one of those who were freed from the device. Apparently, Nomi brought the whole fleet to the base, as they been fighting for an hour now and the number of pirates who attacking them seems not decreasing at all.

Api and Air on the other hand were wreaking havoc against the pirates at the east side of the base, or it more like Api was wreaking havoc while Air tried to stop Api from creating more destruction to the base. Api seems pretty upset when he can't stay instead of Cahaya so he expressed his frustration upon the pirates, and innocent non-living things in the base, while Air continuouly muttered 'Why I have to be partnered with this blockhead' while putting the fire out as he trotted behind Api.

"Seladang Bayang!"

A shadow bull appeared and taken out a handful of pirates as it rammed everything in its path across the hallways. Fang looked at his shadow bull, panting before he summon a few more shadow tendrils to slam more pirates against the wall. He was getting tired. Fang heard a bip sound of incoming call before he pushed a button on the small communication device attached at his right ear, the same communication device made by Cahaya before.

_"Commander Koko Ci here, how are things going on there, Fang?"_

Fang ducked behind Shielda's shield to avoid barrages of laser bullets from the pirates as he answered, "Fang here, we are still engaging the pirates. The computers in the control room are broken but Nut said he can fix them. Sai, Ramenman and a few soldiers are currently fighting at the west side of the base, over."

Fang waited for a few minutes before he got a response.

_"Fang, tell him to keep going and try to contact our allies, and also Captain Kaizo will be joining you, he is currently on his way."_

"Admiral?! But what about the racoon?" Fang summoned two shadow tigers to attack the pirates. More bullets came towards him in retaliation.

_"Its fine. The racoon aren't going anywhere, Cahaya and Daun are still here as back-up if needed."_

"Well, can't say I don't appreciate the help. We are kinda outnumbered over here. Thank you Admiral." The Admiral ended his call as another bip sound signaling that there was someone else connecting to him. The device can connected up to four people in one conversation, pretty handy in Fang's opinion. Cahaya truly did an amazing job with the device.

Fang pushed the small button again to connect the upcoming call in the current conversation. Ying voice was heard.

_"Fang? Its Ying."_

Fang summoned more shadow tendrils to push the pirates backwards through the hallways. "Ying? What's up?"

_"Well...we arrived at the hangar and...erm..."_

"And what?!" Fang getting annoyed. He was busy with the swarming pirates and she stuttered! Just speak clearly, was that so hard?!

Ying noticed Fang's annoyed tone and the fight sounds in the background so she quickly answered. _"We got a problem. Although Nomi hasn't managed to activate Nadhogg ,it has shown some activity. Also, more pirate ships are arriving here."_

"Great, that's exactly what we need! More pirates!" Fang growled in frustration. He signalled Shielda to move forward and push the pirates to make themselves some space. Shielda nodded as she walked forward, pushing her shield against the pirates.

_"Ying, what kind of activity have you seen from Nadhogg? Is it still sealed?"_

_"Oh, Commander! Yes, it is still sealed, but Nadhogg seems to absorb energy even in its sealed state. Tanah said that the seal might have weakened after the earlier attempt in activating it."_

"What about the elementals? And the suit that the racoon told us about?"

_"Nomi wore the suit, but we didn't see him do any elemental manipulation yet. He seems to feed the Nadhogg with energy from the generators that we used to charge spaceships at the hangar."_

Fang gritted his teeth. "So? What now?"

_"Api and Air just informed us that they are coming here. Things are not looking good right now. We are not attacking them yet, the seal being weakened is not what we counted in our plan before, not to mention the addition to the enemy number. Tanah said we need to approach this with caution. As long as Nomi doesn't use that suit, Nadhogg probably can't be activated."_

_"Probably? That's not good enough. However, the elemental powers have experience to deal with that device before, so just follow their lead. Fang, just focus on your fight right now. You can joined the fight at the hangar after Nut succeed in contacting our allies for reinforcement."_

_"Roger, Commander!"_

"Understood." The conversation ended. Fang looked at the swarm of pirates in front of him and sighed. This might take a while...

Fang continued to fight the pirates for a couple of minutes before Ying contacted him for the second time, this time with fighting sounds as the background.

_"Fang, are you done with the fight there?! We need some help over here!"_

Fang heard loud explosions on the background, as well as Gopal's wailings for help.

"What happened?!"

_"Nomi happens! They spotted us and we are currently fighting them but things gone worse right now! The number of pirates he brought are now gazillions,it's even larger than Captain Vargoba's pirate fleet! And Nomi is using that suit! He is trying to activate that thing! We're doomed here!"_

"Where are Api and Air? Aren't they supposed to back you guys up?"

_"I don't know! They're not here!"_

A few loud explosions were heard again, and it were too close to Ying's position apparently. Fang got worried as Ying sounds struggled to speak clearly. He waited for a few minutes before Ying spoke again in distress.

_"We really need reinforcements right now!"_

Fang gritted his teeth. He's also in the middle of the fight and was outnumbered! And where on the galaxy was his brother anyway?!

Another bib sound was heard. Fang pushed the button again and a voice spoke before Fang said anything.

_"Ying, tell them to hold on. I am on my way there."_

Fang literally opened his mouth in shock as he heard his friend. Ying also exclaimed in shock.

"Boboiboy?!"

_"Boboiboy?!"_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_An hour before..._

Boboiboy listened intensely to the conversations occurred as his friends fought against the pirates. Apparently the seal on Nadhogg has weakened, and they tried to approach the situation with caution. Looks like they had it under control. He sighed as he slumped against the bed that he was forced to lay on by Ochobot and Cahaya. Cahaya had him checked for his condition and urged him to rest, but he refused, hence the force part. Though he did take a nap for a few minutes contrary to his refusal, as his body seems to think otherwise.

Boboiboy turned to lay on his side. How can he rest when all his friends were out there fighting? He tightened his fists in frustration. If only he was stronger...or capable of using his elemental powers...

Boboiboy sighed. _What am I thinking? I don't even have my watch._

He rubbed his wrist, longing for the familiar weight of the power watch. He felt powerless, how can he became the protector of the power spheres if he can't even help his friends?

Ochobot entered Boboiboy's room, holding a tray of food as he saw Boboiboy became restless on his bed. He sighed before hovered towards his friend, putting the tray on Boboiboy's lap. "Relax Boboiboy, they are fine. You can hear them through the communication device too, right? They can handle it."

"I know, Ochobot. But I am worried and I feel helpless."

"You need to trust them. Besides, your elemental powers are with them. Anyway, you need to eat to recover your strength. Gopal has turned a lot of things into food after he ate all the food in the kitchen with Captain Papa earlier. So here, I brought something for you, I am sure its good since Gopal made them."

Boboiboy looked at the tray on his lap, his stomach grumbling in hunger but he didn't have any appetite to eat right now. "I am not feeling good to eat right now, Ochobot."

"Just a little bit? For me?" Ochobot gently put his hand on Boboiboy's shoulder. Boboiboy just smiled softly, he owed Ochobot too much already to refuse his request. "Okay."

Ochobot placed himself at Boboiboy's side as his friend ate in silence.

Boboiboy looked at his half-eaten sandwich and sighed. He was getting too restless, he needs to get out of this room. He felt much better and stronger after the nap he took earlier. He quickly finished his meal and walked out of the room with Ochobot hovering behind him, and noticed at Cahaya shouting back at whoever that he was connected to. Boboiboy can hear the conversation well, it was weird to hear Cahaya's voice in the device and the real one simultaneously.

"What do you mean by 'lost him'?! And where are you anyway?! I told you to keep an eye of him!"

Cahaya frowned as he listened. "Find him and go to the hangar right away! If he cause anymore damage, I am telling Tanah, you hear me?!"

Cahaya pushed the button on his communication device to end the conversation as he sighed, rubbed his face in tension. Daun was patting Cattus who was sleeping on the table, he too frowned as he listened to his communication device. Captain Papa gulped in fear as he seated by the table quietly, the situation was too tense for him to make a joke.

Admiral Tarung looked down, he listened to Commander Koko Ci talking to Fang via the communication device. Dalik was surprisingly quiet, he just observe at the situation curious as he didn't has the communication device for himself.

"Captain Kaizo."

Captain Kaizo who stayed behind as back-up walked towards Admiral Tarung. "Yes, Admiral?"

"You will go to help the group at the hangar."

"Understood."

"No." Boboiboy shook his head. Everyone had just noticed him out of his room, Daun went to his user to coaxed him back to bed. "Original, aren't you supposed to be on bed?"

"I am fine, Daun. I am feeling better now."

Admiral Tarung frowned at Boboiboy, "What do you meant by 'No'?"

Boboiboy turned to the Admiral after he sat on a chair pulled by Daun, "Based on what Ying said, Nadhogg's seal is weakened. If it is activated, it's not wise to send Captain Kaizo there. Captain Kaizo's power is energy-based, his power would be a disadvantage against Nadhogg, as it absorbs energy."

"That's true..." Admiral then proceed to tell Fang the news himself as Captain Kaizo saluted and left. Dalik suddenly laughed. "Judging by the panic state of yours, I assume that you have underestimated Nomi."

"Shut up racoon." Admiral Tarung growled. Commander Koko Ci did not bat an eye to his former friend, focusing on the conversations occurred via his communication device.

Boboiboy listened the conversation occurred between Ying and Fang, about being outnumbered and the suit. His face looks alarmed, and he looked at the Admiral who was frowning.

"I assume my idiot disciple has gone all out, bringing his entire pack here, he is a half-wolf after all, always with his pack. Looks like your friends are in danger, boy."

Cahaya and Daun glared at racoon while Boboiboy continued to listen to the conversation, ignoring Dalik's taunt.

"So you are just going to sit here doing nothing? Oh, I forgot! You can't do anything now, can you?"

Cahaya snapped at the blasted racoon, his fist tightened as he heard the racoon mocked his user. "Shut up!"

Dalik continued, not worried for a bit at the fuming light elemental power, "Aren't you one of the best TAPOPS's agent. Apparently not anymore. Such an embarrassment. You can go back to your planet, that is, if it still there after all this has done."

"That's it, I've had enough of you! Tembakan Cahaya!" Cahaya pointed his forefinger and his middle finger together towards Dalik, a shot of light was released. Admiral Tarung moved in front of Dalik to protect him as Commander Koko Ci shouted in fear. "Don't!"

"Tanah Pelindung!"

Suddenly a thick earth wall appeared, effectively shield Admiral Tarung and Dalik from the deadly light shot.

"What?" Cahaya's eyes widen in shock.

Boboiboy was crunching, his fisted hand on the floor. He stood up and pushed the button on his communication device.

"Tell them to hold on. I am on my way there."

Boboiboy disregarded the surprise exclaims from both Ying and Fang as he stared at the racoon who looked at him with a frown.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Original? How?" Daun opened his mouth in shock. Original can use Tanah's power?

Boboiboy ignored the surprised looks from the others as he spoke to Cahaya in authoritative voice, "Calm down Cahaya. He was baiting you to attack him on purpose. You of all people should know not to lose your temper at a time like this. Now, contact Air and tell him to go to the hangar with Api."

"I-I am sorry, Original." Cahaya stammered in response and quickly obeyed the instruction given. Boboiboy then turned to Admiral Tarung who still stand in front of Dalik and saluted.

"Admiral, allow me to participate in the battle. They need my help."

Commander Koko Ci turned at Boboiboy in shock. "Boboiboy, what are you talking about! You are still not fit for active duty yet!"

Admiral Tarung gazed at Boboiboy for a few seconds before he suddenly threw a punch, Boboiboy skillfully dodged the sudden attack. The Admiral nodded is satisfaction "Fine. Cadet Boboiboy, your medical leave is suspended for the time being. You are now reporting for duty."

Boboiboy saluted. "Yes sir!"

"But Admiral!" Commander Koko Ci protested. He still think Boboiboy was not well enough to be back on duty that soon. That boy had amnesia for galaxy sake!

"This is a desperate time, Koko Ci. We need all manpower that we have."

Admiral Tarung looked back at Boboiboy. "Don't push yourself too much. I want all my men return safely, understand?"

Boboiboy nodded. "Yes Admiral!"

Boboiboy heard bip sounds from his communication device but he ignored it as he turned to his two elemental powers. "Daun, you are coming with me and Cahaya will stay here as back-up. Oh, and Cahaya, don't attack that racoon again no matter what he said, okay?"

Cahaya looked down in embarrassment. "Yes, Original."

"Lets go." Daun then followed his user out of the room towards the hangar.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Meanwhile, at the hangar..._

Laser bullets were flying everywhere. Tanah has built a thick earth wall around the group as the pirates attacked them from all direction. Petir and Angin took a handful of the pirates in each strike but apparently that not enough to even put a dent on the enemy's large numbers, and they were getting tired.

Nomi on the other hand was channelling the elemental powers to the sealed Nadhogg through the suit though, so far, there was no reaction from the device itself. Petir and Angin tried to get close to Nomi but the pirates acted as barrier for Nomi. Petir cursed the half-wolf alien as he delivered another strike of his blades to the pirates.

Ying, Yaya and Gopal were hiding behind Tanah's earth wall, breathing heavily as they tried to recover their energy after fighting non-stop. Tanah has summoned two earth golems to assist both of his counterparts as well as maintaining the earth wall from collapsing by the enemy's attacks. He was defending the earth wall, allowing his user's friends to rest and request for reinforcement from the shadow user.

Ying pushed the button on her communication device as she ended her conversation with Fang and stared the empty in front of her in shock.

Yaya looked at Ying in disbelief, "Did I misheard that?"

Ying sighed. "Nope. I heard the same thing too."

"What in the world is Boboiboy thinking?!" Gopal held his head with both hands while wailing. Yaya just sighed, her friend was reluctant to let them go earlier, she wondered why Admiral let Boboiboy join the fight. There must be a reason...Suddenly Tanah appeared beside Gopal, his body was bruised as he breathed heavily.

"Tanah, are you okay?!" Yaya exclaimed as Tanah collapsed with his back against the earth wall.

"I am...huff...fine. Just...huff...need to...huff...rest for a minute."

"I feel okay now, you guys take care of Tanah while I go to help Petir and Angin." Yaya stood up but Tanah shook his head repeatedly, he finally managed to make a full sentence without panting.

"No! I can't let you go!"

"Tanah, you've been fighting non-stop, you've covered for us to get some rest. Now its your turn." Ying looked at the battered earth element. _Has he been trying to protect us all this time?_

Tanah still shook his head. "But, if anything happens to you...you're Original's best friends. I can't-"

"Are you saying that we are useless?" Gopal stare at Tanah in annoyance. He was scared of fight against those scary pirates, but he sure was not useless!

Tanah stammered, "N-No! Of course not!"

Yaya just smiled. She understood Tanah's concern. "Don't worry, I will be fine. You do know my strength, right?"

"Of course...but-"

"Boboiboy is heading here." Yaya would be laughing at Tanah's eyes widen in shock if they were not currently hiding from barrages of laser bullets from the pirates, but since they were, she just smiled softly. Apparently, he didn't notice Boboiboy's exclamation in the communication device earlier.

"Wha- why?!"

"He heard Ying asked Fang for backup."

"But he..."

"We been wondering the same thing too."

Tanah scratched his head in frustration. This is really bad! What are Cahaya and Daun doing?! I told them to guard Original from danger! Suddenly, Petir and Angin landed beside Tanah, both collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. They're covered in bruises. Yaya gape at them in alarmed. "Petir! Angin! You guys okay?"

"There...huff...are too many...huff...of them." Angin groaned in pain as tried to sit up but failed. Petir just pant tiredly without a word.

"By the way...huff...Tanah, did you summoned...huff...more golems?"

"What? No, I didn't." Tanah looked at Angin weirdly. His golems are already destroyed and he barely have energy to maintain the earth wall.

Petir looked at Tanah, finally manage to stabilize his breath to normal. "Then why are there two golems attacking the pirates right now?"

"What?!"

Tanah peeked from behind the earth wall and saw two earth golems covered in roots which is not his, were attacking the pirat- Wait a second, roots?!

"Daun?" Tanah said baffled , he knew those roots from anywhere. The floor cracked as roots came from below, tied and squished the pirates as earth golems threw them away from there, crashing into the wall. Yaya and the others also looked at numerous roots immobilized the pirates. Some of the pirates attacked the golems with guns but the roots acted as an armor to the golems.

"Wow." Gopal looked at the scene folded before him in awe. Petir chuckled. "Daun's power is pretty awesome, right?"

"That's Daun?! Wow!" Gopal didn't hide his awe as he looked at the roots dismantled the enemy forces easily. The pirates were so focused on the golems that they didn't notice those dangerous roots below their feets until it's too late.

"I never thought Daun have these kinds of techniques." Yaya looked at Tanah. Tanah just smiled.

"Daun dislike fighting actually, he is more like Air in that area. Though his techniques shouldn't be underestimate. You will be sorry if you do that."

A bip sound was heard at Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Tanah's communication devices. They pushed the required button to connect the incoming call.

_"Are you guys okay?"_

"Boboiboy!" Yaya, Ying and Gopal exclaimed.

_"Sheesh, no need to yell. I can hear you just fine."_

"What on earth are you thinking, huh! You're still sick!" Ying scolded Boboiboy.

_"You can scold me later Ying, it's kinda hard to control the golems when it's covered in roots while swarmed by the pirates apparently."_

"Wait, are those golems yours?" Gopal asked as he saw one of the golems smashed the floor, throwing a handful of pirates away.

_"Yeah, though I am actually confused too since I suddenly can use earth elemental power. Are you guys at that earth wall?"_

"Yeah. We are." Yaya replied.

_"Okay, I am heading over there."_

The call ended.

One of the golems changed it course and walked towards the group, two figures were seen standing on that golem. The golem put its palm out and both figures jumped onto the palm and the golem lower its hand down on the floor. The group saw Boboiboy and Daun jumped from the golem's palm onto the floor. Boboiboy in his familiar attire with his dino cap on his head, looked at his friend's battered form in worry.

"Are you guys oka-"

Gopal hugged him abruptly, cutting his sentence in the process.

"Boboiboy!"

"Erk! Gopal?" Boboiboy was stunned at Gopal's sudden hug.

"Huhuhu...You are okay! You came for me, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy just patted Gopal at the back gently with a smile. "I am glad you are okay. I was worried."

Yaya and Ying just smiled, Boboiboy did look better now than before.

He then turned to his elemental powers, noted at their battered appearances. "You guys okay?"

"We are fine, Original. But how can you...?" Angin scratched his head in confusion.

"Use Tanah's power? I am been wondering about that too."

"We can think about that later, we need to deal with those pirates first."

Boboiboy agreed with Ying's statement. He turned to his elemental powers. "Can you guys still fight?"

"Of course Original. Whenever you want us to." Tanah nodded, Petir and Angin flexed their bodies, readied themselves to fight. Their user's appearance at the battlefield somehow recharged their energy to continue the fight.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, illuminated around the sealed Nadhogg as Nomi laughed maniacally.

"Yes! Yes! Finally! Nadhogg shall create havoc in this galaxy once again, and I am its master! Hahahahaha!!!!!"

Ying quickly pushed the button on her communication device to update the new situation to the Admiral.

Boboiboy looked at the light and frowned. "We better be quick before things be more troublesome."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Everyone at the hideout frowned as they heard Ying's update about Nadhogg.

"What should we do, Admiral? Things are getting out of hand!" Commander Koko Ci exclaimed in worry.

Cahaya frowned, "Nadhogg need more time to be fully activated. There are still time!"

Admiral Tarung nodded at the light elemental power and turned his attention to his communication device. "Ying, you guys do whatever it takes to stop the pirate from fully activate that thing. Reinforcements are on the way."

Admiral Tarung then contacted Captain Kaizo.

"Kaizo, is everything done?"

"Yes, Admiral. I managed to free all the TEMPUR-A soldiers from the control device. We are already done at the control room. Nut is still trying to contact our other allies, but with the newly-freed soldiers, we can now turn the tables."

"Excellent! Proceed to the hangar and help the kids."

"Yes, Admiral!"

The conversation ended. Admiral Tarung then turned to everyone in the room.

"We are going there too."

Captain Papa gulped in fear, "Uh, do Juctice have to go? My darling is waiting for Juctice on Earth. If something happens to Justice, who would take care of her?!"

Commander Koko Ci glowered at Captain Papa in annoyance, "You will have no wife to return to if the invasion is success! Don't be such a scaredy-cat!"

Captain Papa sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, Justice will go too! Cattus will stay with Justice right? You are a brave cat, right?" Captain Papa looked at the green alien cat who was resting on the table.

"Mrow." Cattus meowed with a sigh as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ochobot, you will stay with Commander Koko Ci, you can provide us with escape route to Earth if things go wrong."

"I understand, Admiral!" Ochobot saluted. He has been worrying about Boboiboy, he hoped that Boboiboy was okay.

"What about me? Are you planning to leave me here with a guard?" Dalik grinned.

Admiral Tarung narrowed his eyes, he opened his mouth to reply when Cahaya suddenly spoke. "Not a problem."

Cahaya walked towards Dalik and put his hand on the back of Dalik's neck and as it happened with Captain Kaizo before, a bright light came from his palm. Dalik gritted his teeth as he felt burning pain at the back of his neck. When he removed his palm, Cahaya's symbol marked on Dalik's skin.

Dalik felt the hot sensation on his neck and growled, "What have you done to me?!"

Cahaya smiled, "My technique puts some of my power in your neck and of course, its inactive right now. Think of it as a time bomb. I can sense you through my power inside you, so if you even think of escaping, I will activate it and you will feel scorching tiny light beams through your body. That's the old technique, the one that I put on you is actually the newly-improve technique."

"The old technique only immobilized the subject in pain but with this new technique, I have no idea what it will do to you. It is a pleasure to me for having you as my test subject, hopefully I can collect new data about it. Consider this as my retaliation of your threatment towards my user."

Dalik looked at Cahaya calmly despite his concern of Cahaya's threat. As he observed the elemental powers so far, they never joke about their threat.

Admiral Tarung narrowed his eyes at Cahaya's method to keep Dalik in line. No wonder they worry about Boboiboy being used as tool after this. So far to threaten him, their powers and techniques are truly amazing.

"Koko Ci, you will use this." Admiral Tarung pushed a grey briefcase towards Commander Koko Ci.

"I heard about your oath not to use it again, but this situation need your skill."

Commander Koko Ci took the briefcase reluctantly. "I understand, Admiral." He never thought that he would be using his old partner again. It's been a while since he participated in the battlefield.

Dalik looked at Koko Co who was stroking the briefcase with a sigh. Dalik frowned. "You never used it since that day, Koko Ci?"

Commander Koko Ci snorted at his former friend's question. "Why ask question that you already knew the answer?"

Dalik looked down and whispered softly. "I am sorry, Koko Ci."

Admiral Tarung addressed everyone in the room.

"We will make sure those pirates will regret for even stepping their foot in here. Let's go!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Will the Nadhogg will be activated? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!****And don't forget to review!**


	19. Tight Corner

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Quick replies to the lovely reviews~

**TrueHope01**: That will be explained later, stay tuned for that! XD

**Guest (al)**: Thank you so much for your support!

**MASTERMIND360**: Unfortunately no, as this happened just after the Galaxy Series...And thanks for your support! :)

**Shinichi2504**: It rare for us to see Boboiboy face problem calmly, right? I hope I didn't make him too OOC...And thank you for the review!

**Warning**: possible act of violence, OOC, teary moments (maybe) and need lots of imagination.

**Additional Note**: I will refer Boboiboy as Original when he was referred by the elementals, and as Boboiboy when he was referred by his friends and in the narration.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nomi grinned as he looked at his crew, his pack continued to attack the human cubs. They were foolish to think that he wouldn't noticed them hiding. Amateurs. And apparently they got elemental powers on their side, earth, wind and lightning, huh?

Nomi turned to the box in front of him, still leering all the way. The Nadhogg was sealed in some sort of stone box with two holes acted as keyholes. A line of riddle was engraved just above the entrance.

Nomi then walked towards the small container, and took out a steel exoskeleton shaped suit , with seven glowing gems containing the absorbed elemental powers in separated cases. He put the suit on with gems strapped on his waist and gloves connected to the case of gems via cables. Nomi then turned to the sealed Nadhogg.

"The first attempt was a failure, though it can absorb energy from the generators alright. I shall try with this suit to channel the power into the box again."

Nomi placed his gloved hands into the holes and channelled the elemental powers into the box through the holes. The gems in the cases strapped at his waist have gone dimmer as the elemental powers were channeled into the box.

A few minutes later the box began to glow faintly. Nomi pushed more elemental power into the box impatiently. "Come on you slab of rock, it's time to wake up!"

After a few minutes, the box began to glow brightly. Nomi looked at it excitedly as he exclaimed, "Yes!"

Nomi pushed the elemental power channelling process more faster as the box glowed more brighter. Nomi laughed maniacally.

"Yes! Yes! Finally! Nadhogg shall create havoc in this galaxy once again, and I am its master! Hahahahaha!!!!!"

Nomi continued to channel the elemental powers until...

BOOM!! CRASH!!

"Huh?" Nomi looked at the source of the loud noise and saw three root-armoured earth golems attacked his pirate crew. The human cubs apparently back in action after being pressured by his crew. Nomi looked at the scene, two female human cubs were all over the places in high speed and the elemental powers seem to regain their strength and fight against his crew ferociously. His pirate crew was getting pressured. At this rate ,sooner or later his pirate crew would be defeated.

"What the-?! How is this possible?!"

Nomi then noticed the additional human cubs, another human cub who looks exactly like the elemental powers was standing on one of the root-armoured golems. Nomi's eyes widen in realization and he growled in anger, "The elemental master."

This was bad, the elemental master would be able to foil his plan and stop Nadhogg from being activated. He wouldn't allow a human cub to stop him!

Nomi stopped with the box and snatched the nearest pirate, "You! Activate all the remaining drones and combat robots now!"

"But sir, all those need a very powerful power source to be activated!"

"Use all the generators to activate them! I want those human cubs destroyed, you hear me?!"

The pirate gulped in fear, "Yes sir!"

He then proceeded to shout the new order to his other crewmates. All the remaining containers not destroyed by Captain Kaizo earlier were opened and the power from the generators pumped into the drones and combat robots. A few minutes later, all the drones and combat robots were activated and joined the battle. However, some of the drones and robots malfunctioned as the power source from the generators were too weak, but Nomi dismissed the small issue. "Our great number will be an advantage for us to crush them all," said Nomi after one of the pirates reported to him about the malfunction issue.

Nomi grinned as the drones and combat robots managed to destroy one of the golems, but his grin disappeared as he saw his drones and robots were destroyed one by one. He saw two other elemental powers, fire and water, as well as Captain Kaizo and the TEMPUR-A soldiers. There were also the shadow manipulator, two armoured TAPOPS agents, and...Admiral Tarung?! He also saw some of his drones and robots were turned into weird food stuffs and destroyed as they were shot from somewhere else.

"Where are all these reinforcements coming from?! They should be busy fighting my pack in separate zones! Don't tell me, all my pack have already been defeated by them?!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_A few minutes before that..._

Boboiboy looked at the bright light, Nomi must be near that light. Cahaya just contacted him earlier that Admiral Tarung and the others would be joining the battle along with Captain Kaizo and Ramenman along with TEMPUR-A soldiers freed from Dalik's mind control device. However, they can't wait any longer, they need to stop Nomi from activating Nadhogg. Cahaya said it would take awhile for it to fully activated but he would not take any chances. They need to end this quickly. He then turned to his friends. Daun has treated their wounds and bruises, and they looked better than before. Boboiboy took a deep breath before he addressed his friends and elemental powers.

"We need to stop Nomi. We can't wait for the reinforcement, or it will be too late."

Gopal looked at Boboiboy in annoyance. "Dey, how on earth can we go all the way there?! There is a sea of pirates in front of us! Besides, we don't know how to stop it. For all we know, that thing might already activated!"

Ying nodded in agreement, "Yalo, I think we should wait for Admiral and the others first, then we plan our next move."

Boboiboy and his friends were currently hiding behind the earth wall, Boboiboy already dispelled his golems to save energy. The pirate's attacks are getting more intense since the light appeared, it's like they felt their victory was already secured. Boboiboy gritted his teeth, they need to stop Nomi fast, or the pirate's victory would be secured promptly.

"We don't have much time. It's as Gopal said, Nadhogg is probably activating. If wait any longer, the probability will become true!"

Yaya looked at Boboiboy, "So, what should we do?"

Boboiboy looked down for a moment before he looked up again and said, "Here what we do. Petir and Yaya would be the frontline, Angin and Ying would defend this earth wall that will act as our temporary base, and Gopal would be our sniper."

"But my power wouldn't work on living things remember?! How can I attack them all?!" Gopal shuddered in fear, although he was relieved that he can stay at the earth wall. Ying hissed in annoyance.

"Haiya, just turned their weapons into food!"

"Oh." Gopal scratched his head in embarrassment. "I forgot."

"Wait, what about you, Tanah and Daun?" Yaya asked.

Boboiboy grinned. "Since I can use the earth elemental power, Tanah and I will be the tank team, protecting the frontline and as the first line of defense to the base. We will force our way to Nomi's location to stop and detain him until reinforcement arrive. Daun will act as support from the base. By the way, don't waste energy with too many techniques, we need to save our energy until the reinforcements coming."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Daun on the other hand, opened his mouth in awe. "Wow. He's just like Cahaya."

Angin chuckled. "He is our user after all." Tanah and Petir just smiled.

Boboiboy just shook his head at his elemental powers antics. "Okay, lets do this!"

"Yeah!"

Boboiboy walked a few steps away from the group before Gopal suddenly pull Boboiboy aside as he whispered to his best friend curiously, " So you can only use earth elemental power? Why you tell us before?"

Boboiboy just coughed nervously, "I don't know, maybe...I only know that I can use earth elemental power just now."

_Hmm... _Gopal hold his chin in deep thought as he muttered softly to himself, "Maybe you can use your elemental powers after they gathered in one place...according to the activation order? But lightning should be the first one, not earth...Hmm..."

Boboiboy just sweatdropped at Gopal's serious thinking gesture. _Sorry Gopal, I do know the details, but I can't tell you nor everyone else right now, I need to save this as the last resort..._

Boboiboy left Gopal with his thoughts and walked to the waiting Tanah who looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure you will be okay, Original? You suddenly use my element...you haven't even recovered yet! Maybe you should stay with Daun and the rest?"

Boboiboy just smiled at his earth elemental power, his elemental powers sure are protective over him. "I will be fine, don't worry so much. I know my own limits, you guys should know me well by now."

"That's why I am worried..." Tanah muttered softly. Boboiboy just heard intangible murmurs. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. I am just wondering why Api and Air still not here yet. I hope they are not running into troubles."

Boboiboy chuckled at Tanah. "You are worrying about everything, take it easy for a bit. I am sure they are fine. I already asked Cahaya to contact them earlier. They are on the way."

Tanah kept quiet but his cheeks were tinted red in embarrassment. Boboiboy shook his head in amusement before he saw Petir and Yaya dashed forward (In Yaya's case, flying) towards the sea of pirates, dodged the bullets and attacked the pirates skillfully, Yaya with her 'Serangan Graviti' technique threw large debris at the pirates whereas Petir with his 'Libasan Pedang Petir' technique slashed the pirates in the blink of an eye.

Boboiboy looked back at his earth elemental power, "Ready?"

Tanah nodded. "Ready."

"Golem Tanah!"

Boboiboy and Tanah said simultaneously, as both of them summoned two earth golems respectively. Tanah then turned to the leaf elemental power.

"Daun!"

"Okay! Perisai Akar!"

Daun summoned sturdy roots and covered the earth golems as well as their temporary base for additional support. The roots that he summoned were the same root that he used to tie Captain Kaizo in their confrontation before, it was so sturdy that it can withstand laser bullets, even Captain Kaizo's energy sword.

Boboiboy looked at Daun, "Save your energy to treat injuries later. Your herbs technique is amazing! You have to teach me that technique later!"

Daun grinned. He looked so happy like his longtime dream has became true, "Okay! I promised!"

"Lucky you, I want to teach Original one of my stunning techniques too..." Angin pouted as he kicked a small debris while looking at Daun in envy. Tanah sweatdroped as he looked at the sulking Angin. _This is going to be troublesome..._

Boboiboy then turned to Angin, "I am counting on you to defend this base, okay?"

Boboiboy beamed at Angin which suprises him before he grinned. "You can count on me, Original!"

Boboiboy looked at Tanah and winked. Tanah just chuckled in understanding. _As expected from our user..._

Boboiboy jumped on one of the earth golem's palm and climbed on its shoulder as it raised it palm as high as its shoulder. Boboiboy looked at Tanah who copied his action with another golem, "Lets go!"

Boboiboy and Tanah controlled their golems as they attacked the pirates, making their way towards Nomi's location easily. Four giant root-armoured earth golems were no match against tiny pirates apparently. Tanah looked at his user as their golems getting closer to their destination, "Original, do you have any plan when we get there? I mean, about Nadhogg?"

Boboiboy kept his face straight and just looked forward, he didn't seem to hear Tanah's enquiry at all. Tanah looked at Boboiboy weirdly, "Original? Is something wrong?"

Boboiboy still did not answer, not even glanced at him causing Tanah to drop the question, maybe his user wanted to focus on Nomi first. He was startled as Boboiboy suddenly called for him. "Tanah."

"Yes?" Tanah looked at his user who didn't face him as he spoke.

"Do you know how to seal it?"

Tanah rose an eyebrow, "You mean Nadhogg? Yeah, my previous user participated in the sealing process along with the other elemental users. Why do you- oh."

Boboiboy just hummed softly as Tanah's eyes widen as he finally realized the reason of Boboiboy question. "You are saying that you want to seal it back?"

Boboiboy just nodded, "We obviously can't destroy it as it is right now, so sealing it is the only option."

"But you need all elemental powers to seal it back! And you are only capable of using my element at the moment!"

Boboiboy still didn't look at Tanah, he hesitated for a second before he spoke, "I know. For now, let us focus on stopping Nomi. We can think about Nadhogg later."

Tanah observed his user closely. He had a feeling that Original actually wanted to ask something else. What are you hiding, Original?

"Boboiboy, look ahead!"

Boboiboy turned to Yaya who landed on his golem's other shoulder as she pointed to an army of drones and robots that were heading in their way.

"That's not good."

Petir slashed a few pirates down as he jumped on Tanah's golem, copying Yaya's action. "Great, now we have to fight some tin cans." Petir growled in annoyance. "What else after this? Giant alien worms?"

Yaya muttered to herself in confusion, "Why giant alien worms?"

Petir jumped as he strikes one of the nearest drones with his lightning blades, but the drone suffered no damages. "What?"

The golems on the other hands managed to smash the robots with their giant palms into pieces, but the other robots quickly swarmed one of the golems and knocked it down. Boboiboy gritted his teeth in frustration, "These things are too quick, we can't control the golems to move faster!"

Petir jumped back on the golem's shoulder after another failed strike to the drones. "And they are apparently lightning-proofed! My attacks won't work on them!"

"Tolakan Graviti!" Yaya flew as she engulfed a few robots with her power before she smashed them against a few drones causing them to be destroyed into small explosions. Yaya then repeated her actions, effectively destroying the drones and robots as she spoke.

"These are the robots that Gopal told us before!"

"Gopal?" Boboiboy looked at Yaya, he didn't know about the failed missions before.

Yaya just nodded. "Gopal told us about it when we were in the cells after we were captured. Apparently Dalik has a dozen of containers filled with drones and combat robots made from zoratanium, one of the strongest metal in the galaxy. They are light which is why they can move fast and durable, but apparently they can be destroyed with a really strong force."

"But there is too many of them! We can't destroy them all by ourselves, we need-"

_"Reinforcement?"_

Boboiboy looked down as he saw Admiral Tarung in his 'Berimau' battle suit crushed one of the robots easily.

"Admiral!" Yaya exclaimed happily.

"Not just him!"

"Fang!" Boboiboy grinned as he saw the shadow manipulator riding an eagle shadow. Fang dispelled his technique as he landed at Boboiboy's side before...

"Ow!"

Fang glared at Boboiboy as the elemental user rubbed his shoulder after being smacked. "That's for you being reckless. What are you thinking?!"

Petir growled, readied to attack Fang. Who did he think he was, smacking his user like that? Boboiboy raise his hands out, stopping his lightning elemental power from attacking his friend as he pouted. He knew that Fang meant no harm and just worried about him.

"I am perfectly fine! You don't have to smack me and I am not reckless! I got the others with me!"

Fang crossed his arms on his chest as he spoke, "Excuse me for worrying! Last time I saw you, you can barely open your eyes!"

Boboiboy grinned, "You're worry about me?"

"Oh shut up!"

Fang just humped, silently grateful for Boboiboy as he eyed the growling Petir from the corner of his eyes. _Man, his elemental powers sure are overprotective._

Boboiboy then saw Captain Kaizo and Ramenman fought the pirates side by side skillfully, alongside the TEMPUR-A soldiers. He didn't see Sai and Shielda, perhaps at the temporary base with Ying and Angin. He then realized something. "Wait, what about Nut? Didn't you go with him to the control room?"

"Yeah, he is with Commander Koko Ci earlier, I think they tried to power up some of the old scout spaceships. He managed to contact one of our allies at the control room earlier, and they are on their way now. We can win this battle Boboiboy!"

"Not yet." Boboiboy looked at the bright light ahead.

_"Boboiboy."_

"Admiral?"

_"I want you and Fang to go to that light and do whatever it takes to stop Nomi. Leave these lowly pirates and tin cans to us."_

"Yes sir!" Boboiboy then turned to Tanah. "Tanah, Petir! Go help Admiral Tarung and the others!"

Both elemental powers tried to protest before an explosion suddenly occurred, destroying a handful of robots instantly. Boboiboy looked at the fires and heard a laughter at the exploded area.

"Hahahahaha!!! Finally I am here! Woohoo!!"

Api grinned happily as he jumped around, the fire around him seems to be dancing along with his movement.

Some water suddenly splashed Api from above, completely stop the fire elemental power from continue jumping around. Air landed beside the soaked Api and muttered in annoyance, "Don't leave me behind next time. It's troublesome enough to find you in that hallway maze."

Api just humped as he slowly heat his body to dry himself. "It's your fault anyway. Your nags got distracted and lost."

Air narrowed his eyes at Api, "Well, I don't have to if you didn't burnt everything in your path. And I don't nag."

"You do! And I didn't burn everything around me."

"You put multiple holes through the floors"

"Well..."

"You evaporated my water blob just because I stopped you from blowing up an armory. You traumatized those pirates effortlessly, which is a great job, as I don't need to waste my energy to fight them."

"Err..."

Air looked at Api with a rise of eyebrow. "Want me to continue?"

"I just got upset!" Api grumbled. Air sighed as he spoke slowly to Api.

"That doesn't mean you can burnt everything down. I am not your personal fire fighter to put out the uncontrolable fire every time you got upset."

"Fine...I am sorry." Api pouted for a second before he start grinning from ear to ear. "You do care for me, huh?"

"Tanah would kill me if I let you be, so I merely look out of my wellbeing."

"Thanks Air."

Api still grinned while Air just tipped his cap down as he muttered, "Whatever..."

"Api! Air! You two sure take sweet time of coming here, huh?!"

"Erk!" Api hides behind Air as Petir growled angrily. "Errr...We got lost?"

"Why you-?!"

"Api, Air!"

"Original!"

Both elemental powers looked up as Boboiboy called them. Boboiboy then spoke with as much authority as he can make. He noticed that his elemental powers follow his words without objection when he used that voice, not that he like to use it anyway.

"You two with Tanah and Petir will help the others to fight against the pirates and robots. I will go ahead to Nomi's location with Fang."

The elemental powers mentioned just nodded their heads, unable to protest Boboiboy's order. Tanah turned at his user in worry, "Original, please be careful."

Boboiboy just smiled at Tanah's concern while Fang looked at Tanah, "I will protect him."

"I am holding to your words." Tanah has no doubt that Fang would protect Boboiboy, he just hoped that Original would not do anything recklessly. He had a feeling that Original was planning on something, something dangerous.

Boboiboy noticed Tanah's restlessness but didn't comment. He then turned to Api and Air, "Both of you will control one golem each."

"Understood!" Api and Air then fused inside the golems, controlling them from inside. (Boboiboy S3 Ep 26)

Boboiboy then turned to Fang, "Lets go."

Fang just nodded, "Helang Bayang!"

Both boys rode the eagle shadow and flew towards Nomi. However, Boboiboy suddenly cried in pain and collapsed on his knees just as they landed a few metres from Nomi, clutching his head tightly.

"Boboiboy!"

Fang quickly dispelled his technique and supported his friend from face-plant on the ground. "Are you okay?! What is happening?!"

"F-Fang..." Boboiboy gritted his teeth as he stammered in pain, "We are...t-too late..."

"What?!" Fang looked up and his eyes widen in shock as he saw the scene occurred in front of him.

Nomi smirked as he saw the elemental master knelt on the ground helplessly while clutching his head in pain, and the shadow manipulator dreaded face.

"Welcome elemental master, pity that you arrive a bit late to the party." Nomi laughed as Fang punched the ground in frustration. Boboiboy pushed the pain as he looked at the illuminating box behind Nomi. The two holes at the box have widen, wide enough for a small kid to enter.

It has opened, the Nadhogg was finally unsealed.

The elemental powers gasped as they felt the strong tugs of their respective powers towards the bright light and only one thought in their mind. 'Its finally happening.'

Tanah pushed the button of his communication device, "Elemental powers, go to Original's location now."

"Understood."

They would not let what happened before, happened to Original. They would not lose their user to that thing again. That was their vow centuries ago, and they would fulfill it now.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0

**Done!!! Sorry for the late update but manny things happened and here we are! Anyway, what do you think** **will happen next? XD**

**Don't forget to review!**


	20. Table Turned

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Sorry for the late update. Your satisfaction is my priority so I am giving my best to deliver the best few chapters to end this fanfiction, so please bear with me. Anyway, Happy New Year! Hope you managed to achieve your goals last year and set new goals for the new year!

Quick reply to the lovely review~

MASTERMIND360: That's a great idea, although in this story all elemental powers will be in tier one only...as this happened right after the last Galaxy episode. Besides, that would be too easy for the elemental powers if they can change, and its my duty as author to complicate things for them, lol.

**Warning**: possible act of violence, blood, OOC, teary and embarrassing moments (maybe) and need lots of imagination.

**Additional Note:** I will refer Boboiboy as Original when he was referred by the elementals, and as Boboiboy when he was referred by his friends and in the narration.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Where are all these reinforcements coming from?! They should be busy fighting my pack separately! Don't tell me, all my pack have already been defeated by them?!"

Nomi growled in frustration as he saw the TEMPUR-A soldiers slowly advanced towards his location with Admiral Tarung on the lead. Nomi then turned to face the illuminating stone box, his only hope to win this battle.

Nomi heard about Nadhogg from Dalik and read about the buried incident centuries ago from some reports that he 'found' in the galactic council archieves, about how the elemental users sealed a device rumoured to be the most dangerous weapon in the galaxy centuries ago, the weapon which its power said to be so powerful that can destroy a planet instantly. Nomi grinned madly, if he managed to activate this thing, nothing can stop him anymore. The entire galaxy would be in his grasp.

Nomi continued to channel the remaining elemental powers through the suit, and the box glowed brighter. Suddenly, the two holes in the box widen until they were in sized of a small kid, they actually look like sort of entrance into the box. Nomi looked the box excitedly. "So I have to enter the box, huh?"

Before he entered, he heard the sounds of flapping wings so he turned around and saw the elemental master... the human cub knelt down on the ground whileheld his head in pain. The shadow manipulator just dispelled his bird shadow as he supported the human cub from collapsing on the ground altogether.

Nomi just smirked as he the human cub told his companion about them being too late while clutching his head in pain, the shadow manipulator looked at the now unsealed box with dreaded face.

"Welcome elemental master, pity that you arrive a bit late to the party." Nomi laughed as Fang punched the ground in frustration. Boboiboy lifted his head in difficulties to look at the box. He was in a lot of pain, he felt like his head would explode.

Nomi walked towards the box as he spoke, "As interesting seeing you being devastated for your loss and the impending doom of your planet, I need to speed things up as we are really way behind the schedule."

He stopped after a few steps and turned to looked at Boboiboy, "I heard that you can seal it, as the elemental users did sealed it in the past. I will ensure that no one can seal Nadhogg again."

Nomi took out a gun and aimed it at Boboiboy. Boboiboy was breathing heavily with head in his hands again, eyes shut tightly as he tried to withstand with the pain in his skull. Fang's eyes widen in shock as he stood in front of Boboiboy, shielding his friend from the offending threat. Nomi just chuckled.

"Ah yes, the shadow manipulator. You are strong, and yet you willing to throw your live for the weak? A useless feat, don't you think?"

Nomi made a signal with his free hand and two pirates suddenly pulled Fang aside roughly, holding his hands on his back. Fang growled as he struggled to get free, but failed.

Nomi laughed madly as he saw Boboiboy struggled to stand but failed. Apparently the pain in his head has sapped all his strength.

Nomi aimed the gun at the kneeling human cub, "Don't worry, you will not die alone. I am going kill all your friends and I will dry out all the sources on Earth until no creature can live in that planet anymore, a pity that you will not get to see all that."

"Fang..." Boboiboy looked at Fang as he tried to reach his fried weakly. Fang struggled again but the pirates held him tightly, he also at his limit after fighting non-stop earlier. Fang looked at Nomi fearfully who about to pull the trigger. "No! Stop!"

Nomi just laughed as he hissed, "Goodbye, Elemental Master."

Nomi pulled the trigger.

Boboiboy closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impending pain but the bullet never hit him as a blade managed to slice the bullet into two and exploded. Nomi looked surprised as he took a step back.

"What the-?"

"Hello my foolish disciple."

Boboiboy looked at the small figure in front of him warily, "W-why are you h-helping me?"

"Don't you think highly of me. I am doing this merely because of Koko Ci."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Earlier on ..._

Yaya went back to the temporary base after Captain Kaizo ordered her to rest for a bit. She was shocked when TEMPUR-A soldiers suddenly charged in the battle. She also saw Fang with Boboiboy flew towards the bright light, probably to stop Nomi.

Yaya landed as Ying greeted her happily, "Yaya!"

"Ying!"

"Are you okay?" Ying looked at her best friend's appearance worriedly as she saw some bruises on her face and hands.

Yaya smiled, "I am fine, though some of Daun's herbs will be great actually right now."

Ying nodded before she shouted for the leaf elemental power.

"Daun! We need some herbs over here!"

Daun, who already acted as some sort of field doctor at the temporary base since his herbs were amazing in reducing pain and the wounds seem to heal faster compared to normal medicines. The TEMPUR-A doctors were turning to the leaf elemental power for the herbs as well as they observed him in amazement. If they met under different circumstances, the doctors probably have a field day right now.

Daun came and gave some green mush to Yaya. "Here you go. Get some rest, okay?"

"Where is Ochobot?" Yaya wondered.

"He is resting in his portable charger. Admiral wants him to be in full power and ready to use the teleportation power if needed," said Daun. He saw the small yellow power sphere earlier when the reinforcement arrived.

"Yaya, Ying, you guys okay?"

The girls looked behind them and smiled.

"Gopal!"

Gopal waved happily as he walked towards the girls with Commander Koko Co behind him and...

"You?!"

Dalik snickered as Commander Koko Ci calmed the girls down. "Don't worry, he will not do anything."

"Isn't he supposed to be in shackles?!" Ying glared at Dalik who ignored her altogether as he stared at the green mush Daun's made.

"Actually, its my doing."

Cahaya smiled at the girls.

"What do you meant, Cahaya?" asked Yaya.

"Remember the technique I used on Captain Kaizo before?"

"Yeah?" The girls remembered the panic moment when Cahaya explained to them about the technique.

"I used the same technique on that racoon, with a little tweak I might add." Cahaya smirked as he added, "If he don't want to be in pieces, he will not do anything such as escaping. So don't worry. He is perfectly fine walking around by himself."

The girls shuddered in fear. Cahaya was truly scary.

Angin walked to the small group as he addressed Yaya. "Have you seen Original?"

"I saw him with Fang earlier. They probably gone to Nomi's location."

Angin whispered to Cahaya as he pulled the light elemental power aside, "Did you feel that?"

Cahaya nodded, "Yeah..."

"We should go there."

Cahaya shook his head, "No, Original would want us to protect his friends. We will wait for further instructions from him or Tanah."

Angin frowned, "But what if..."

"Angin, we are linked to him. We will know if anything happens. Don't worry."

The others were unaware about the silent conversation as Commander Koko Ci was relying the instructions from Admiral Tarung to Yaya, Ying and Gopal.

"Admiral ordered Yaya and Ying to stay at this base and defend it. Gopal, you are coming with me."

"Eh, why would I?! I think I should stay with them too!" Gopal gulped.

"Your power is suitable to partner with me."

"What do you meant Commander?" Yaya asked.

"This is what make Gopal as my partner possible."

Koko Ci opened the briefcase, and a standard sniper gun perfectly laid in the briefcase.

Dalik whispered as he saw the gun, "The Accuratus."

"A gun?! And its big, bigger than you, Commander!"

A glare from Koko Ci caused Gopal to take a step back as he stammered, "W-well, I meant in a good way! Err... I meant...Ow!"

Ying smacked Gopal, "Shut it, Gopal!"

"That's not an ordinary gun. That's a sniper, right Commander?" Yaya looked at the gun in awe. She never saw a gun this close before, not to mention a sniper gun. Commander Koko Ci rubbed the gun gently.

"Yes, it is a sniper gun, Yaya. It was my choice of weapon before I been promoted as commander. But I stop using it for years, even before the promotion."

Ying scratched his head in confusion, "Why you stop using it?"

"I have my reasons." Dalik looked at Koko Ci with an understanding look.

Koko Ci noticed Dalik looked at him but he ignored him as he added, "However, considering our current situation, its decided that I should use it again."

"Are you sure you know how to use it, Commander?" Gopal said teasingly.

A smack from Ying caused Gopal rubbed his head with a pout. "I am just asking..."

"He is the professional. In fact, as far as I know, no one in TAPOPS can shoot as accurate as him. Koko Ci was once known as 'The Centrum' because he always hit the target."

Yaya and Gopal looked at Commander Koko Ci in amazement.

"That's amazing but how do you know that?" Ying looked at Dalik in suspicious, she still not trusted the racoon despite the assurance from Cahaya earlier.

"Of course I know, I was his partner before this."

Gopal, Yaya and Ying looked at Dalik in surprise, "You were with TAPOPS before?!"

Dalik chuckled as Commander Koko Ci sighed. "Enough of that! That's all in the past. Gopal, come with me. You too Dalik. Even with Cahaya's technique, I still need to keep an eye of you, Admiral's order."

Gopal walked behind the small commander and Dalik, still surprised with the revealed information as he stared at those two with a question look while muttered softly, "I can't believe it! Commander with that racoon?! As partners?!"

Commander Koko Ci ignored Gopal mutters as they walked, Dalik occasionally chuckled along the way. "Its amusing to see my involvement with TAPOPS before is tightly sealed, since we were so popular back then."

"Shut up, there are reasons why it was sealed and you know it."

"One of them is personal I assume?"

Koko Ci ignored Dalik's question. They walked until reached the end of the earth wall. Gopal looked around and saw no one around. "Why are we here?"

Commander Koko Ci tapped his foot impatiently. "Where are they anyway?"

A loud sound was heard above them and saw a small spaceship hovering. The small spaceship was round shaped, has two seats with small wings and engine at the back. Gopal looked up in awe "Wow!"

Commander Koko Ci smiled, "It is an old scout spaceship, it has limited weaponry, but we can use this to attack from above."

"Oh, I get it!" Gopal nodded in understanding. The spaceship landed a few feet in front of him before a voice greeted them. "Hello my justice disciple!"

Captain Papa went out of the spaceship and greeted them with his superhero pose. Cattus meowed unimpressed as he popped his head out of the driver seat.

"Captain Papa! And Cattus too! So you are the one who will drive this spaceship?!" Gopal greeted his former teacher happily.

"Hohoho! Of course I am. You can't drive it after all! You don't even have the license!"

"Captain Papa, you don't have the license either."

"Enough! Let's get onboard and help my other justice disciples and defeat those wicked pirates!" Captain Papa, still in his superhero pose, exclaimed with his eyes closed for dramatic purposes.

Dalik eyed at Captain Papa unimpressed. "How on earthcan he get the job in TAPOPS anyway? He acts like a clown."

Commander Koko Ci sighed. "He was a special case. Don't ask."

Dalik muttered as he climbed the spaceship, "I just hope he will not crash us all."

"Dalik."

Dalik turned around to look at Koko Ci who looked around before he spoke, "You will go to Boboiboy and Fang first."

Dalik looked at Koko Ci in surprise. "But didn't you said..."

"You can go there faster. I know you have that sword with you. Go help those kids."

Dalik chuckled, "Help the lads? Why would I do that?"

"I trust you Dalik. Please help them, for me."

Dalik's eyes widen for a second before he scratched his head with a sigh. "Alright, I will help them, if you insist."

Koko Ci nodded before he called Cattus. "Can you help Dalik? You can attack the pirates to your heart's content while at it."

Cattus meowed as Bellbot translated, "Cattus agree to help only if he promise not to hurt Boboiboy again."

Dalik chuckled, "A cat? Why would I need a cat's help?"

Cattus growled in annoyance as Bellbot used his power.

"Kuasa Pembesaran!"

Cattus transformed into his usual big sized and roared. Dalik looked stunned before he muttered, "Fine, I promised not touch the boy ever again."

Koko Ci climbed the spaceship and sat on the passenger seat with Gopal. "Thanks Dalik, and be safe okay?"

Dalik grinned teasingly. "Aww... You do care about me."

Koko Ci just smiled as he told Captain Papa to take off already.

Dalik watched the spaceship took off and looked behind him to address the huge cat. "Come on cat, I just need a ride there to help the boy. I did promise you, didn't I? And I never break my promises."

Cattus growled but lowered himself for Dalik to climb on his back easier. Dalik climbed the huge cat's back and they set off to the destination, its quite easy as the cat apparently has no interest in fighting when he just stomped the pirates on his way, some of the pirates gave space to the huge cat after they saw Dalik on his back. It seems like there were pirates who are still loyal to him after all.

As they approach the location, Dalik saw the undesirable situation for Boboiboy and quickly jumped from the cat's back, ran forward as he avoided the pirates before he jumped in front of the kneeling boy with his sword unsheathed, skillfully cut the bullet in half.

Dalik greeted Nomi with a smile, "Hello my foolish disciple."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Current time..._

Dalik glanced his back at the fallen elemental user as he grumbled, "Besides, I am also doing this to preserve my life, thanks to your light elemental power."

"You...Your are..."

Dalik looked at Fang who still held by the pirates. "Ah, why didn't I realize this before? The younger brother of the Legendary Rebel himself. And you two."

The two pirates stood in attention as Dalik addressed them both. "Release him."

"Don't listen to him! I am the captain now!"

The two pirates looked at Dalik and Nomi back and forth, unsure what to do.

Dalik calmly addressed the pirates as he swung his blade lazily, "Which one is your captain? Choose wisely."

The two pirates instantly knew who in charge and quickly released Fang from their hold. "Yes sir!"

A single look from Dalik instantly pushed the two pirates to run away from the scene. Dalik just chuckled, "Well, that was easy."

Fang stumbled a bit before he ran towards Boboiboy and checked h8m for injuries. Dalik looked at the shadow manipulator, "Boy, take him to safety, let me deal my foolish disciple here."

Fang still wary about Dalik helping them, but nodded nonetheless as he gently put Boboiboy's right arm behind his neck and support his friend's waist before helping the weakened elemental user walked away from Dalik.

Nomi growled at the scene unfolded before him and tried to run after Boboiboy with gun grasped firmly in his hand, but Dalik intercepted him with the sword in his hands.

"Come on Nomi, it's been forever since I spar with you. Enlighten your former master here for a bit, will you? Let see how much you have progressed."

Nomi narrowed his eyes at Dalik, he put away his gun and unsheathed his own sword, "Why are you helping them?! I am trying to make you vision comes true!"

"Yours. Not mine. In fact, you don't even know what my vision is."

Nomi growled as he ran towards Dalik, swinging his blade sideways with intent to cut Dalik's head but Dalik intercepted with his own sword and pushed forward before he swung the blade vertically as Nomi jumped back to avoid being cut in half.

Nomi looked at Dalik sword in amusement, "To think you would honor me with the legendary blade of yours, The Vanishing Blade."

"So you recognize this sword?"

"Of course. The Vanishing Blade, the sword was said to be too nimble, and when being used it was seen like the blade vanished and hit the unexpected opponents. Combining with your swordplay, it was told to be the ultimate technique. That's why you once were called as 'The Agilis'. However, the sword had never been used after your...incident, until now. To think you will unsheathed your sword once again just to fight me..."

"A fitting weapon to kill a traitor like you, don't you think?"

"Treachery is unavoidable after all, you are the one who taught me that."

"It seems I have taught you well."

"And that will be your biggest regret."

Nomi then proceed to pressure Dalik with fast swings and Dalik intercepted every attack skillfully. A shallow cut on his cheek fueled Nomi's anger as he attacked his former master furiously.

"Why have you never say anything?!Always with the secrets! And I am sick of it! You banished Vargoba for no reason! You trained us, and for what?! Nothing!"

"I have my own reasons."

Nomi swung his sword almost cut off Dalik's arm but Dalik pried it away and managed to slice Nomi's chest with a horizontal strike. Nomi jumped back while clutching his bleeding chest, fortunately the wound was shallow, the strike only managed to cut through the suit that act as armor and scratched his chest.

Dalik swung his blade as he readied his stand again. Nomi also copied Dalik's move, ignoring the chest wound as he spoke.

"And what are those reasons?!"

"To make my vision comes to reality."

Nomi laughed as he stood up straight, "Your vision?! I have been wondering about that for years! I can't deduce what is your plan actually. For years you build a pirate fleet, you trained me and Vargoba, and use us like puppets when you operate from the shadows. What makes me more confuse is that you ordered us to only raid the criminals. I suggested that we can be more powerful if we use power spheres that we got from the raids, but you blatantly refused."

Nomi then narrowed his eyes at Dalik, "What is your vision actually, Master?"

Dalik kept quiet at Nomi's question as Nomi growled in annoyance.

"Still refuse to answer, as usual. I'm sick of it and today I will force the answer out of you!"

Dalik still assuming his stand with the sword held in front of him. "I will see you try."

"Aargh!" Nomi ran towards Dalik with a shout, the fight between master and disciple continues.

Fang heard the conversation from afar as he mumbled in confusion, "He refused to use power spheres? Only raid for the criminals? What is going on here?"

Fang watched the sword fight as he hide behind wall not far from there. Fang then looked at Boboiboy who still breathing heavily from the pain as he sat with his back against the wall. _I need to bring Boboiboy to Daun..._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Boboiboy had his eyes screwed tightly as he massaged his head with heavy breathing, the pain getting more intense each minute passed. He rested his back against the wall, heard Fang murmured about refusing to use power spheres and raid from criminals or something like that but he took no interest in it as he only wish for his head to stop pounding.

Boboiboy looked at the stone box, is that just me or the box seems to be brighter? We need to seal it back.

"Fang..." Boboiboy lifted his head weakly to look at Fang.

"W-we need to...seal it back..."

Boboiboy pointed at the box with two big holes but Fang shook his head in disagree. "We need to take you to the temporary base and let Daun take a look at you, Boboiboy. You are in a lot of pain to do anything. Besides, we don't even know how to seal it back."

"E-elemental user...seal it...before this..."

"But Boboiboy...!"

"Fang, please... We need to seal it before Nomi can use it. This is our chance...he is distracted...right now..."

Fang sighed before he helped Boboiboy standing up as he muttered, "I hope you really know what to do... We're both vulnerable right now and we will be doom if we are attacked."

"Don't worry..."

Boboiboy smiled softly as Fang supported him towards the stone box, he felt tugs in his mind. "Help is on the way."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The sword fight between Nomi and Dalik continued with flurries of attacks and invades, the 'cling's were heard each time the blades met. Both had sustained some wounds but Dalik clearly have the upper hand in the fight.

Nomi jumped back as he clutched his bleeding arm, Dalik chuckled softly. "I can say that you have progressed quite nice. Although, you are a hundred years too early to challenge me."

Nomi growled, "Let's see if you can say that again after I cut your head off!"

Nomi glanced behind him and noticed Boboiboy and Fang approaching the stone box. He looked at Dalik again and ran towards him, sword readied in hands. As he draws close , he swung his sword horizontally, but as Dalik lifted his blade to intercept it, Nomi suddenly took out his gun and shoot Dalik at the upper left chest.

"Aargh!" Dalik grunted in pain as he fell down on his knees, he held his blade with one hand as he clutched his wound with another hand. Nomi ignored his former master on the ground as he ran towards Boboiboy and Fang, hands readied with sword and gun.

"That... coward..." Dalik still clutched his wound, tried to stop the bleeding. Fortunately the bullet went through and missed his vitals or he would be toast. He looked at Nomi who ran straight towards the boys and shouted a warning, "Look out!"

Fang heard the shout and saw Nomi thrusting forward, he barely able to push Boboiboy aside before he avoided the sword that was meant to stab him. Nomi stumbled a bit from his failed attack but he quickly aimed his gun towards Boboiboy who tried to stand with difficulty.

"Jari Bayang!"

Thin shadow tendrils managed to pull Nomi's hand upward as he shot his gun, the bullet missed Boboiboy's arm by a centimeter. More shadow tendrils quickly wrapped around Nomi's body as Fang tried to bind the pirate, but with Fang's strength barely returned, he would not able to hold Nomi for long.

"Fang!" Boboiboy looked at Fang in worry as the shadow manipulator struggled to hold the struggling pirate. He also saw Dalik laid on the ground while clutching his bleeding chest. _He was shot?_

Fang conjured more shadow tendrils but his strength been drained rapidly each minute. "I can't hold him much longer! Run, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy stood on his feet in shaking, "But what about you?!"

"I will be fine! Just go!"

Boboiboy closed his eyes in dejected before he walked towards the stone box as quickly as he can. Nomi shouted in rage, "Don't you dare!"

He then swung his sword around, cut the shadow tendrils easily and freed himself. He then caught Fang by surprise as he turned around and kicked the shadow manipulator on the chest, caused Fang to fall on the ground, clutching his chest as he groaned in pain. Nomi ignored the incapacitated Fang and turned to Boboiboy as he shot, though the wounds that he sustained in the sword fight earlier messed with his aim, he only managed to graze Boboiboy at his right shoulder.

"Argh!" Boboiboy fell down on his knees, clutching his shoulder in pain.

Nomi growled in annoyance as he aimed at Boboiboy again. Fang tried to stand up but failed, his strength totally drained after the short period of using his power, he can't even lifted his finger. "No...Boboiboy, run..."

Dalik looked at Nomi with barely-closed eyes as he laid on the ground weakly, he lost too much blood already. I am sorry, Koko Ci...

Nomi pulled the trigger and...

"Tanah Pelindung!"

A small earth wall appeared, effectively protect Boboiboy from the bullet. Boboiboy looked at the earth wall with a smile as he spoke softly, "They are here."

Nomi looked at the earth wall in shock. "How do yo-"

"You really shouldn't do that."

Cahaya walked towards Boboiboy, gently checking him for injuries. Nomi growled as he aimed his gun again at the duo, suddenly roots came from the ground and bound the pirate, jamming the gun as well. Nomi struggled and tried to cut the roots with his sword but failed. "Why can't I cut it?!"

"Because those roots can't be cut by Captain Kaizo's energy sword, much less your sword."

Daun and Air looked at Nomi as they stood in front of their user, as they blocked him completely from Nomi's sight.

Nomi looked around and saw Api and Petir stood at both of his sides, Api summoned some fire on his hands while Petir swung his lightning blade lazily. Angin on the other hand stood at his back, playing a small wind ball in his hands. Nomi gulped, fear finally creeped inside him as the three elemental powers were circling him in threatening manner.

"You stole our powers, used them to activate the one thing that was sealed for a reason, shot our user..."

Nomi looked as he heard the voice and saw Tanah walked towards him until he stood in front of him, eyes narrowed in anger as the earth elemental power spoke, "You harmed our user. Congratulation. You just earned the wrath of us the mastered elemental powers."

Tanah neared his head to Nomi as he whispered, anger clearly shown in his voice. "We will retaliate to anyone who threaten our user in the same manner. But those who harm him, we will pay it full, with interest."

Daun gulped as he whispered to Air, "Tanah is being scary again."

Air glanced at Daun before he looked at the roots that bound Nomi were tightened every second passed and muttered, "Like you're the one to talk."

Tanah smiled as he patted Nomi's shoulder before he walked towards his user while waving his hand at the three elemental powers who encircled the pirate. "He's all yours."

Petir, Angin and Api walked closer towards Nomi. "I am going to enjoy this," Petir grinned devilishly as he swung his blades that occasionally sparked with small lightning.

Nomi squirmed panickly as he begged in fear, "No! Please! I will do anything!"

"Stop!"

The elemental powers looked at their user who is still in kneeling position with Cahaya supported him at his side. Boboiboy felt a little better now that all his elemental powers were with him, the pain in his head also has stopped. Boboiboy shook his head at his elemental powers as he spoke "Tie him up. No one is touching him. TAPOPS will deal with him later."

"But he hurt you!" Tanah protested. He was known for his patience, but after what happened to his user, he already used all his patience not to crush that pirate with his golem to pieces already.

"No." Boboiboy looked at Tanah, "That's enough. He can't fight anymore. Just guard him until the battle is over. And go look after Fang."

Tanah sighed. "I understand. Petir, Api, don't let him get away. Angin, go to Fang."

Nomi growled, "Weak human cub! You think you have won?! The Nadhogg has activated and I wi-"

Petir swiftly hit Nomi on the back of his head with his blade's hilt, knocking him unconscious. Tanah gave Petir a reprimand look. Petir just humped as he crossed his arms on his chest. "What? He not going anywhere now. I might electrocute him if I heard his annoying voice any longer."

Tanah sighed. Well, he was right although he didn't mind if Petir 'accidentally' electrocute him to be honest.

Daun walked towards and knelt beside the kneeling Cahaya and Boboiboy, quickly summoned some herbs for his user's injuries but Boboiboy shook his head as he pointed towards the fallen racoon. "I am fine. Treat Dalik first."

Cahaya looked at his user weirdly, "The racoon? But he-"

"Saved my life. If he didn't interfere earlier I would be long gone. Treat him first."

Daun and Cahaya looked at each other before they nodded. "Alright."

Daun stood up and walked towards the fallen racoon. Boboiboy then looked at Cahaya, "We need to seal that back."

"Seal that back?" Cahaya looked at Tanah who then turned to Boboiboy, "Maybe there is another way..."

"Tanah, there is no other way."

Tanah shook his head in protest, "But, you must be able to use all seven elemental powers and you only get to use my power!"

"You only saw me using your element, that doesn't means I can't use the others."

Boboiboy lifted his hand as he summoned small sparks of lightning as proof. Tanah looked at his user in surprise.

"What the-?! But I am the only one who strengthen the mental link with you, unless..."

Cahaya scratched his head nervously as he took a step back before Tanah glared at him, "Cahaya, you know about this?!"

"Kinda... Original insisted us to strengthen our mental links with him too after you left the room. We don't have a choice! You know we can't deny him ourselves!" Cahaya tried to defend himself as Tanah continued to glare at him. "Its true!"

"That's why you sent me out that time." Tanah looked at his user with a deadpan look. Boboiboy just grinned, "You wouldn't let me if I tell you."

"Of course! You were exhausted after that one session with me, I don't want you to exert yourself! No wonder the others look tired after they exited your room."

Boboiboy just smiled as Cahaya patted Tanah's shoulder to calm the earth elemental power down as he spoke, "Well, I think it's a good idea too, for us to strengthen our mental links with him, Original seems to be much stronger after that, right?"

Tanah sighed as he muttered, "That's true..."

Boboiboy chuckled at Tanah dejected sigh. "But the others mental links still weak compared to yours, Tanah. That's why I can use your power more easily."

Boboiboy then looked at the stone box as he walked slowly towards it, "Anyway, we need to seal it back. Before it becomes much worse."

"Maybe we can destroy it." Tanah suggested but Boboiboy shook his head. "With that much energy it absorbed earlier as well as your powers too, its too dangerous to destroy it now."

Tanah looked down. "So it's just like that time huh...But if you seal it, you migh-"

_"Elemental user detected."_

Tanah and Cahaya looked around in caution as they automatically stood near their user in protective manner. Boboiboy on the other hand looked at the stone box in interest. The voice sounded like computerised voice.

_"Elemental user detected. Please enter."_

The two holes at the stone box suddenly merged to one hole, with sized large enough for a person to walk.

_"Please enter."_

"I guess it wants me to enter." Boboiboy began to walk before his two elemental powers stopped him.

"Please let one of us enter it first. What if it is a trap or something?"

"Cahaya is right. Let me enter it first."

Tanah neared the entrance hole and...

_"Non-elemental user detected."_

Suddenly an earth wall covered the hole, preventing him from entering the stone box.

"What the-?!" Tanah looked at the wall in shock. He tried to use his power to open the hole but failed. "It's not responding to my power?!"

"How?! Tanah is the mastered elemental power! What does it means by 'non-elemental user'?!" Cahaya exclaimed in confusion.

"I think it only allow elemental user to enter it, not elemental power." Boboiboy calmly walked towards the entrance.

Tanah and Cahaya protested but Boboiboy ignored them and stood in front of the sealed entrance.

_"Elemental user detected. Please enter."_

The wall uncovered the hole, allowing Boboiboy to enter the stone box. Soon after Boboiboy entered, the hole once again sealed by the earth wall.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Next chapter...Boboiboy meets the Nadhogg!**

**Don't forget to review~**


	21. The Guardians

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

Ahh, finally an update. My immune system wanted to remind me how weak it is, so yeah... but don't worry, I already recovered and in high spirit to write the next chapter! Thank you so much for your patience.

Quick reply to the lovely review~

**Guest (Aprilia):** Here you go!

**BinhYen Le: **Thank you for your support, I am glad that you like my story! Please enjoy this latest chapter!

**Warning**: possible act of violence, blood, OOC, teary and embarrassing moments (maybe) and need lots of imagination.

**Additional Note:** I will refer Boboiboy as Original when he was referred by the elementals, and as Boboiboy when he was referred by his friends and in the narration.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Boboiboy entered the stone box, and suddenly the hole covered with the earth wall. The darkness inside then was illuminated by dim light of the crystals embedded in the wall inside the box. A small platform made of stone was located at the middle of the box. Boboiboy touched one of the crystals in amazement. The same computerised voice startled him as it spoke.

_"Welcome, elemental user. Please put your hands on the platform to confirm your elemental power."_

Boboiboy put his hands, palm opened, on the small platform.

_"Scan completed. Elemental powers detected, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Fire, Water, Leaf and Light."_

Boboiboy quickly pulled his hands back as the platform suddenly splits into two, and a small black sphere ball was emerged. Boboiboy inspected the sphere ball and realized that it has the same shaped as Ochobot. "A power sphere?!"

Just as Boboiboy want to touch the sphere, several voices were heard, echoed in the stone box.

'_Interesting...A young elemental user.'_ A voice echoed, with an air of authoritative.

_'Not just any elemental user, he's the wielder of all seven elemental powers.'_ Another voice echoed, this one sounds observant.

_'Judging by the commotion outside, he must be a virtuous fellow.'_ Another voice, this one sounds collected.

Boboiboy looked around but he can't find anyone or devices that emitted the voices. "Who's there?!"

_'My, my...what a brave little one. A fine attribute to wield the elemental powers.'_ Another voice, this time sounds playful.

_'Don't tease the boy, it's not easy to wield all seven elemental powers at once.'_ A kind voice echoed.

_'He looks fragile...like he's about to fall over.'_ A timid voice echoed.

_'He looks weak for a wielder of all seven elemental powers.'_ A gruff voice echoed.

Boboiboy looked around as he spoke, "Are you...the one called Nadhogg?"

_'Nad- what?!'_ The gruff voice exclaimed in confusion.

_'Nadhogg? Oh, you mean that.'_ The observant voice.

"That?"

Another voice echoed, the timid one spoke, _'Um, the one on the platform.'_

Boboiboy looked at the sphere ball in confusion. "This is the ancient weapon?"

_'Weapon you say?!'_ The gruff voice growled. Suddenly the other voices exploded in echoes.

_'How outrages!'_

_'Unacceptable!'_

_'This is all your fault! I told you leaving a riddle like that will confuse people! Now they think of it as a weapon!'_

_'My fault?! What about you?! You are the one bla...bla...bla...'_

At this point, the voices shouted in rage and echoed intangible words. Boboiboy hissed in pain as the splitting headache in his head returned, intensified with the force of echoed voices.

_'Silence!'_

Suddenly the authoritative voice spoke, effectively shushed the raging echoes. Boboiboy also blinked his eyes in relief as the pain on his head subsided immediately after the voices went silent.

_'Seriously, after centuries, bickering like a bunch of children! Remember who is with us today!'_

Murmurs of apologies were heard as the authoritative voice addressed Boboiboy. _'I apologize on behalf of my colleagues. Without furthur ado, what is your name, young one?'_

"My name is Boboiboy."

_'Alright Young Boboiboy, why do your wish to unseal this box? You wish to use Nadhogg to gain more power?'_

"Actually...I am not the one who unsealed it...and I came here to seal it back. I don't want any power."

_'No? You don't wish for power?'_

"No. So, how can I seal it back?"

_'I think he is the perfect candidate to wield that power.'_ The observant voice said.

"What?" Boboiboy looks surprised as the other voices murmured in agreement. "Wait! I don't want any power! I just want to seal Nadhogg back!"

The voices completely ignored Boboiboy's cries of refusal as they spoke to each other.

_'Yeah, he did wield all seven elemental powers and the galaxy hasn't been destroyed yet so maybe he can use it for good cause.'_

_'He's still young though...'_

_'We should ask him first...'_

The voices then quieted down as the authoritative voice addressed Boboiboy once again, _'Young one, would you like to accept another responsibility, to wield another power?'_

"But, I just want to seal Nadhogg." Boboiboy repeated his objective. _I just want to finish this and get out..._

The observant voice went silent for a while before it spoke, _'Do you know why Nadhogg was sealed in the first place?'_

"Because it went amok and almost destroyed a planet. The elemental users tried to destroyed it at first, but it contained too much power, destroying it would destroy the planet, so it was sealed," Boboiboy answered, Tanah already told him the story.

_'True, but it was also sealed to protect it from those who wish to misuse it. You see, Nadhogg once was a collector device, it collected various types of energy. It can also synthesize the energies collected and convert them into powers, the same powers that the power spheres possess. However, there was one time when Nadhogg converted a very rare power, the power to control technologies called technokinesis.'_

Boboiboy narrowed his eyes as he thinking loudly, "That means whoever posses that power can control technologies...and can also control the power spheres?!"

_'Yes. That's why the scientists wanted that power, but Nadhogg refused as it deemed them unworthy to possess the power. The scientists then planned to force the power out of it and destroy it for good, but it retaliated to the threat, and a planet was almost destroyed. A group of elemental users were sent to stop it, but after they knew the true story, they choose to save it instead.'_

Boboiboy looked at the black sphere ball, "So Nadhogg was sealed to protect it from being misused..."

_'This seal can't contains the Nadhogg and protect the technokinesis power any longer, the energies used to maintain it are almost used up. If you seal Nadhogg back, the same thing will happen again in the future, so we thought that you can use the power instead before Nadhogg is discovered to prevent the technokinesis power from falling into wrong hands.'_ The observant voice went quiet before it continues, _'So, what do you say? It's a very rare power, and whoever wields it can surely conquer the galaxy easily, but we believe that you can use it for good cause.'_

Boboiboy shook his head slowly, "If this power is truly powerful and can control power spheres as you said, I am sorry but to refuse. I don't want this power."

_'Oh? Why would you refuse such an offer? Not everyone can get hold onto this rare power, less being offered by us ,the guardians of this seal.'_ The observant voice said as it sounded shock.

"I have saved many power spheres and befriend with them. Despite them being technologies, they also have feelings. I even met a power sphere named Ochobot who gave me and my friends superpowers to protect the Earth and became TAPOPS agents. Using this power would mean the power spheres being used against their will, in that way I will be no different than those who misused the power spheres."

_'You care about power sphere's feelings? But this power can reprogram the power spheres, even removing their sentience in their programs.'_

Boboiboy gritted his teeth in anger as he summoned his twin lightning blades, "You're telling me to reprogram my friends?! Reprogram Ochobot?! I will not do such things to my friends?! If you try to harm them, I will not forgive you!"

_'Hahaha!!! You really think that you can harm us with those sticks? You sure have guts kid, but it's not really a smart move to threaten us in our domain.'_ The gruff voice laughed.

The stone box's suddenly covered in lightning sparks, threatening to zap Boboiboy in the middle of the closed area when the authoritative voice cut in, _'Stop teasing the boy.'_

The lightning sparks disappeared instantly as the gruff voice mumbled, _'Fine.'_

Boboiboy also dispels his lightning blades as the kind voice addressed him gently, _'Don't worry young one, we will not harm your friends. It's quite a surprise that you see the power spheres as individuals and even regard them as your friends.'_

"Ochobot is one of my best friends, he helped me so many times and I will do anything to protect him!" Boboiboy said sternly.

_'We understand. So, all is well I think, now that you passed the test, don't you guys think the same?'_ The observant voice sounds happy as the other voices murmured in agreement.

Boboiboy on the other hand, looks surprise at the voice's statement. "Test?"

_'Yes, we were testing you, to see whether you are the suitable candidate to wield Nadhogg's power, someone who doesn't regard the power spheres as tools only. And you, young one, not only you do see them as individuals, but you care for them. You passed the test brilliantly. Well done.'_

"I passed? But I don't want that power..."

_'Oh, don't worry about it. Nadhogg do have the technokinesis power, and it's not necessary for you to wield that power. You passed the test, and you can use Nadhogg's power as you see fit. Maybe it can solve your little predicament that you are in right now.'_

"Predicament?"

_'Yes, as a power collector, Nadhogg has variety of powers other than technokinesis power, so it will have the power to solve your situation with your elemental powers. I don't think they are supposed to be separated from you, yes?'_

Boboiboy sheepishly scratched his head. "Yeah...I kinda forgot about that."

_'Besides, Nadhogg works well when it has a operator that it can depend on.'_

"Wait, Nadhogg had a operator before?"

_'Of course it had, it's a device, no matter how advance it is, it still need an operator to operate it, as it's not like the other power spheres, you will know what I mean later. It's previous operator was killed by those scientists when they wanted the technokinesis power for themselves, which is one of the reasons why Nadhogg was unstable and almost destroyed the planet before it was sealed.'_

"I don't know...what if Nadhogg don't want me as its operator? I am not really good with technology."

_'Don't think so little of yourself, young one. I am sure it will accept you as its operator. We trust you to use it for good cause, unless you are planning for galaxy domination.'_ The playful voice teased, but then it spoke seriously, _'You are not planning for galaxy domination, aren't you?'_

"Of course not!"

_'Then there is no problem. You are after all, the protector of power spheres. I am sure Nadhogg will be in good hands and in good protection.'_ The timid voice spoke softly.

"Fine, but I will accept only if Nadhogg accept me as its operator first. I see it, no _him_ as equals so I want him to choose for himself."

The authoritative voice spoke, _'Him? Hahaha, you are really serious about your view on power spheres, aren't you? Don't worry, Nadhogg will determine whether you are suitable to be it...I mean his operator or not. Now put your hand on him and channel only a small amount of light elemental power into him for activation.'_

Boboiboy did what the voice asked him to and suddenly the black power sphere activated, changed into a small black dragon-shaped with a pair of wings, a green gem embedded on its forehead. The black dragon opened it, his eyes and spoke in computerised voice, **"Nadhogg the Collector activated. Scanning the area."**

Boboiboy stunted in shock as the gem on his head shined brightly as the familiar scan light, a green light, engulfing Boboiboy and the surrounding, scanning him just like Ochobot usually did.

After a few seconds, the small dragon spoke, **"Scan completed. Species: Human from Earth wielder of seven elemental powers, power status shows weak and unstable elemental powers detected. Further scan indicates the absence of power regulator make the elemental powers unstable and dangerous. Elemental seals detected, seal durability: weakened."**

_'Now Boboiboy, say New Operator Protocol Code 0012869,'_ said the observant voice.

Boboiboy nodded as he repeated, "New Operator Protocol Code 0012869."

**"Code confirmed, New Operator Protocol activated. Proceed to scan for possible candidate."**

The green scan light once again engulfed Boboiboy, scanning him and his surrounding for a few seconds before the small dragon spoke, **"Scan completed. Possible operator candidate detected, Boboiboy from Earth. Analyzing possible candidate. Analyze completed. Boboiboy from Earth, wielder of seven elemental powers, affiliates with TAPOPS and a power sphere named Ochobot. Compatibility as new operator: High. Do you wish to proceed?"**

"Yes." Boboiboy confidently answered.

**"Acceptance confirmed. Please place your thumb on the gem."**

Boboiboy placed his right thumb on the gem as Nadhogg spoke, **"New operator's identification stored."**

Boboiboy pulled his thumb back as the small dragon said, **"Greetings, Boboiboy. I am Nadhogg the Collector. Waiting for new order to execute."**

Boboiboy looked at Nadhogg and said, "I actually need help, about my power watch. My elemental powers are actually separated from me, and usually I can combined with them, but I don't have my power watch with me to do that. So can you make a new power watch for me?"

The black dragon quieted for a while before it suddenly spoke, **"The request analysis completed. Power watch of elemental powers replacement is requested. The remaining power in me only enough to process the request, the stored power will be fully used for that purpose. Are you sure to proceed?"**

"What do you mean by that?" Boboiboy scratched his head in confusion as the observant voice explained for him.

_'It means that whatever power stored inside Nadhogg will be used up to make your power watch, including the technokinesis power.'_

Boboiboy smiled happily as he heard that, it would be better for that technokinesis power to be gone forever. He opened his mouth to reply before the playful voice cut in, _'Are you sure to waste such rare and powerful ability for your power watch?'_

"I am sure." Boboiboy looked at Nadhogg and confidently said, "Please proceed."

**"Request confirmed."**

Nadhogg suddenly flew towards Boboiboy and latching itself around Boboiboy's right wrist, the place where his power watch was originally on. The dragon curled around the wrist, it bite its tail and after it stopped moving, it now actually looked like a black bracelet than a watch. The gem shined again as Nadhogg spoke.

**"Restoring power watch data and strengthening the user's elemental power processes begins. Estimated duration, ten days."**

Boboiboy looked at his wrist in amazed. "So...that's it?"

_'Apparently it is...'_ The authoritative voice spoke. Boboiboy then looked around the box. "Wait, what about this box?"

_'Well, it was made from our energi so it will disappear later after our energies diminished, but I think we should give you something, like a gift. It's not always we can meet our successor as interesting as you,'_ said the observant voice as the other voices chuckled.

Boboiboy's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, you are..."

_'We always worry what would happen to them after we were gone, but now that we know they have a good user like you, we are relieved. Thank you, Boboiboy.'_ The voice spoke.

The stone box shined as the voices spoke simultaneously, _'Enjoy the gift, and say hello to them for us, will you? Also tell them, thank you for everything.'_

Boboiboy closed his eyes tightly when the box shined brightly and he crossed his arms across his eyes as he was engulfed in the bright light.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Meanwhile, outside the box, a few minutes after Boboiboy went inside..._

Fang looked at the illuminated stone box a few feets from him as he laid on the ground, the entrance was sealed with a wall, and no matter how hard the elemental powers tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Fang sighed, Boboiboy was still inside, and there was no noise or voice that can indicated whether his friend's safety in there. The elemental powers became more anxious as each second passed, and he didn't blame them. He felt the same thing as well.

"Elemental powers... sure are amazing."

Fang turned his face to his side as he heard Dalik spoke. The racoon was laying beside him, with his chest wrapped with some large leaves that acted like bandages. His injuries were serious and the chest wound made him difficult to breath properly but Daun managed to close the wound and stop the bleeding. Dalik would be weak for a while because of the blood loss, but Daun believed that he would recover.

"I heard from Nomi that you refuse to use the power spheres. Is that true?" asked Fang, as he looked at the unconscious Nomi laid a little far from their spot. Nomi was bounded with thorny roots and Air was currently acted as his guard.

"He...is lying. Power spheres...were created to be used. Only fools...who refused to...use such power." Dalik coughed a little and Fang helped the racoon with some water that Air placed beside him. Despite his dislike towards the racoon, he did help him and Boboiboy earlier, and Fang was sure that Boboiboy would be furious with him if he didn't help Dalik even if it's just as simple as water.

The battle seems to be over now, with TEMPUR-A soldiers were seen detaining the surviving pirates as prisoners.Fang tapped his communication device, apparently it broke after he fell down before. _I wonder where are Admiral and Brother? Maybe they will come here after all the prisoners have been detained._

Fang shook his head a little as he put the makeshift cup Daun's made earlier back on the ground at his side before he spoke, "Then why have you never used any of the power spheres after you took over the base? You have a room full of them unguarded."

Dalik closed his eyes, but just after Fang thought he was asleep, the racoon opened his eyes as he said, "I promised Koko Ci...to protect the power spheres. Yes, I did use...them in the past, but what...Vargoba did to that...power sphere is unforgivable."

"You meant, the Stealthbot?" Fang looked at Dalik in interest.

"I took Nomi...under my wing just a few...months before I...banished Vargoba. When I knew..."

Dalik stooped as he took a shaking breath before he continued, "...about Stealthbot, I was furious...and banished Vargoba on the spot. I tried to take...the Stealthbot back...but he used it and...disappeared along with his crew. After that, I forbid Nomi...and the remaining crew from using...power spheres that we got ...ever again."

Fang sighed, "Now you make me conflicted. You are the bad guy, the pirate, right? And you're telling me you are against using power sphere that you stole?"

Dalik chuckled softly, "Heh, you can think...whatever you want of me. I am a dead man anyway."

"You know that I can defend you from what you told me earlier, right? We can even reduce your sentence since you helped us defeat the enemies."

Dalik closed his eyes as he spoke, "I helped only...because I value my life, nothing more. Besides, I took over...the base before Nomi ...got here. TEMPUR-A would be eager to cut...my head off for that. After all, I broke into...their highest security facility, they would...want me dead... even with the trial."

Fang casted down his head in silence, he can't argue with that. Dalik's action of breaking into this base was a heavy crime already, though he hoped Admiral Tarung would intervene the trial, giving Dalik the opportunity to reduce his sentence, maybe a life sentence instead of execution. Maybe he would talk to his brother about it.

"Fang!"

Fan looked up as he saw his human friends ran towards him with Ochobot hovering behind them. They reached him with Gopal who collapsed on the ground beside him as he breathe heavily while Yaya and Ying looked at him worriedly.

"Fang, are you okay?" Yaya asked as she looked at Fang's tired face. Fang smiled at his friend's concern. "I am fine, just tired."

"I thought I was dead!" Gopal exclaimed as he laid on the ground, sobbing in dramatically, "Commander Koko Ci is totally cruel you know! Cruel! How dare he treated me like this!"

"No need to be so dramatic, Gopal." Ochobot looked at Gopal in annoyance while Fang looked at the wailing Gopal in confusion.

"What happened to him?"

Yaya chuckled a little before she spoke, "Well, Gopal followed Commander Koko Ci in the scout spaceship to cover the TEMPUR-A soldiers from above. Gopal thought he was sniping the pirates from above with Commander Koko Ci, but it turns out that Commander need him as his ammo supply."

Dalik chuckled softly as Gopal glared at the racoon, "What are you laughing at?!"

"Koko Ci's gun...the Accuratus...can convert on-hand materials and energy...into ammunition. Let just say that...I am happy that I am...no longer his ammunition suply."

"Is that so?"

"Whoa!!!" Yaya and Ying jumped in surprise as Commander Koko Ci suddenly appeared behind them with Captain Papa and small-sized Cattus.

" I don't know that I am being cruel to you before this, Dalik. I thought you like standing behind me in battle."

Dalik chuckled, "It's advantageous...to make you a shield but I also...don't like being sucked dry...like a battery."

"Just think of it as rent for making me as your shield."

"A very...expensive shield?"

"Of course." Commander Koko Ci looked at Dalik as he knelt beside him. "How are your doing?"

"Its just a...scratch. I had worse...than this. I will live."

Commander Koko Ci patted Dalik's uninjured shoulder gently and glared at Gopal. He had been listening to Gopal's whines since they're in the scout spaceship after the battle ended. It not like he sucked all his energy for his gun. He thought about bring Gopal to the temporary infirmary at the base after the battle ended as Gopal seems to be winded but if he had the energy to whine, then Koko Ci thought he was okay.

Gopal gulped nervously as the small commander glared at him while Captain Papa laughed as he patted Gopal's back, "You supposed to be grateful, young man. It's not usual for you to be ammunition supply."

Gopal gave his former teacher a deadpan look. "You are supposed to make me feel better, Captain Papa. Not the opposite."

Captain Papa just grinned. "I am cheering you up! Besides, you have executed a very crucial role, Gopal. Without you, Commander can't shoot his gun, and we might not win the battle!"

Gopal nodded as he smiled happily at Captain Papa. "You are right!"

"Of course I am! I am Captain Papa Zola, enemy of evil, lover of justice!" Captain Papa did his famous pose, with unamused looks from everyone around him, except for Gopal who was cheering for his former teacher.

"Meow...Meow..." Cattus was meowing softly as he pawed Fang's hand. Fang looked at the green cat as Bellbot translated.

"Cattus is wondering where Boboiboy is?"

"Ah, he's still inside that stone box." Fang stroked Cattus's furs gently as he purred. Cattus then meowed again before he settled on Fang's lap for a nap. Fang was blinking his eyes in surprise, normally the green cat only likes to be with either Boboiboy or Captain Papa, but he was too exhausted to figure out Cattus's behavior so he let the cat napped on his lap as he stroked the fur gently.

"Angin updated us about that...saying Boboiboy want to seal it back." Yaya looked at the mentioned elemental power who was sitting beside the unconscious Nomi. Apparently, he was bothering Petir who changed with Air to guard Nomi.

"Yeah, but Tanah and Cahaya want to force their way in, it's worrisome that we can't sense Original in there."

"Daun!"

Daun smiled as the group greeted him. Yaya looked at the leaf elemental power who looked exhausted, well...they were all exhausted but the elemental powers look worse, they're probably worried about Boboiboy, not to mentioned the possible side effects of being separated for so long from Boboiboy. Yaya watched as Daun knelt beside Dalik and checked his chest wound, "Daun, do you need my help with anything?"

"Oh, its fine. Do any of you guys have injuries that needed treatment?"

Daun conjured a few mushed herbs for the wounds and everyone dived for some. Ying sighed in content as she felt cold on her scratches and bruises when she applied the mushed herbs. "Still, I wonder what Boboiboy is doing in there."

Everyone looked at the sealed stone box that Boboiboy was in as Daun looked at his other counterparts. Tanah and Cahaya were seen standing in front of the stone box, probably trying to enter the box while Api and Air sat quietly beside the box. Daun continue to watch as he saw Cahaya argued with Tanah in frustration, which was not a surprise as he also felt the same. Daun looked at the sealed stone box in worry. _Original...please be okay..._

Commander Koko Ci cleared his throat as he spoke, "Well, since there is no hostile movement from the stone box, I will say that whatever Boboiboy does in there, its works."

"Maybe we should..." Fang's statement was cut off as the stone box suddenly shined brightly, that everyone covered their eyes with their arms. After a few seconds the light disappeared, Fang opened his eyes to see the stone box was gone, and Boboiboy stood at where the box originally at in confusion.

"Original?!" Tanah said as he stunted in surprise.

"Oh, hey guys..." Boboiboy waved weakly in exhaustion.

**"Operator's energy is dangerously low, immediate medical attention is required."**

Everyone looked surprised as Boboiboy suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Boboiboy!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**And done...Just one more chapter guys!**


	22. Aftermath

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

I AM REALLY SORRY!!!

It's too long since my last chapter, I got held up with illness and other things in these few weeks. My immune system is not as strong as other people, so I get sick all the time. Fortunately my illness was not severe, and I thank those who pray for my well-being. I am feeling much better now, so I hope you guys will still support me to write fanfic stories in the future.

Anyway, thank you so much for your patience. On to the story now, shall we?

**Warning**: possible act of violence, blood, OOC, teary and embarrassing moments (maybe) and need lots of imagination.

**Additional Note:** I will refer Boboiboy as Original when he was referred by the elementals, and as Boboiboy when he was referred by his friends and in the narration.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Boboiboy!"

"Original!"

Cries were heard as Boboiboy collapsed on the spot, Tanah and Cahaya ,being the closest, reached their user in the matter of seconds and knelt beside him. Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying moved slower due to their injuries and exhaustion, but the same thing can't be said to the rest of elemental powers. Apparently seeing their user somehow boosted their energy as their ran towards him, leaving everything behind them.

Commander Koko Ci on the other hand quickly barked orders to the soldiers to take over the guarding of Nomi and Dalik after the elemental powers rushed towards their user. The small commander glanced at the fallen young Earth hero worriedly as he reported what has happened to Admiral Tarung and requested an emergency medical team on site via his communication device, before he turned to see Dalik looked at him with his observant eyes.

"You care...about the boy."

"Dalik, we need to move you to a more secure location, Admiral Tarung wants you under TAPOPS custody before TEMPUR-A arrest you. Can you move on your own?" said Commander Koko Ci as he ignoring Dalik who was still staring at his former best friend in amusement.

"Come on... Koko Ci, I know you... well enough that you... fond of that boy." Dalik coughed a little, steadied his uneven breathing before he continued, "I also know that... you gave Kaizo the order... to spy on him... before you recruited him... a few years later."

Commander Koko Ci gently pushed Dalik into sitting position as he spoke, "So what if I did give Captain Kaizo that order?"

"I am just... curious. Why you... interested in him... to begin with? It's not... because of... power sphere... gave him power... right?"

"I did what's necessary to protect the power spheres, and I believe Boboiboy possess the qualities to be the protector of power spheres. If you knew about the order that I gave to Captain Kaizo, then you should already know about this."

Dalik paused for a while as Commander Koko Ci checked his wounds before he spoke, "Did you... recruited the boy... because of that man?"

Commander Koko Ci frowned in confusion as he heard Dalik's words, "That man? What are you talking about? Who is that man?"

_So it's a no..._ "Its nothing. Just forget... about it."

Dalik coughed again, his breathing sounds wet, ignited concern inside Commander Koko Ci as he patted Dalik's back gently to ease his breathing, minding the pierce wound on his back.

The coughing lasted for a few minutes before Dalik stated panting heavily, eyes closed while he breathes through the pain. Being shot was no fun like in the movies, how he wished he was serious back then and quickly cut that traitor in half instead of playing around and got shot by that coward. Dalik glanced at the still unconscious Nomi. He knew that Nomi would betrayed him sooner or later, and he knew that he should do something about it, yet he thought that Nomi would returned to his senses and abandoned the thought of mutiny. Guess it was his fondness to his disciple that almost got him killed. I got too soft, and that's a mistake that I will not repeat.

Dalik opened his eyes again as the pain reduced to a familiar throbbing, and glanced at the kids. The panicking faces of the boy's friends as the medical team requested by Koko Ci earlier swiftly prepared the boy for transportation under the two elemental power's watchful eyes, no doubt to the medical room for proper treatment.

Dalik ignored the absence of most elemental powers or why only two were present given by their outstandingly protectiveness towards the boy as he closed his eyes again, stabbing pains occasionally made their presence in his head. He heard the footsteps approaching him, he heard Koko Ci's alarmed voice faintly telling him to wake up. His chest hurts as much as the rest of his body, and he heard Koko Ci's voice became fainter each second, before he finally succumbed to the realm of unconsciousness.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_After Boboiboy's collapse..._

Tanah knelt beside Boboiboy as he began to check his user's injuries while Cahaya noticed the weird looking bracelet around his user's right wrist. Cahaya poked the weird bracelet as he pointed it out to Tanah, "Tanah, what is this?"

Tanah looked at the dragon-shaped bracelet in confusion, "Was that on Original's wrist before this?"

"I don't think so..."

Tanah frowned before he said, "Call Ochobot. He can scan it and tell us what that is." Cahaya nodded in agreement but his voice sounds panic when he checked his user pulse.

"Tanah, something is wrong. His pulse..."

Tanah checked the pulse and he began to feel the heat underneath the skin. "Call the medical team. NOW."

"On it!" Cahaya quickly pushed the intended button on his communication device and talked to Admiral Tarung.

"Boboiboy!" Ochobot flew towards his best friend in hurry, as he arrived along with the rest of elemental powers and Boboiboy's friends. The yellow power sphere looked at Boboiboy unconscious form worriedly and turned to Cahaya, "Is he...?"

"He is still breathing but his pulse is erratic. His body feels really hot, he also has a high fever. Daun, Air, take over." Tanah stepped aside as Daun quickly looked at the wounds that Boboiboy sustained before while Air put his palms on Boboiboy's neck, trying to stabilize his user's body temperature to normal.

Gopal looked at Boboiboy's pale face in worry, "Boboiboy..."

Yaya and Ying held their tears as they saw their friend's unconscious form while Fang just held his head down. Captain Papa looked at Boboiboy in worry, not even bothering to put up his usual antics. Cattus meowed sadly, nudged Boboiboy's limp hand gently with his head. The rest of elemental powers looked at their user sadly as Daun and Air tried to stabilize his condition.

"His body temperature is too high and I can't get it down! He needs a medic, now!" Air's rare moments of distress added more panic to the group.

"Where is that damn medical team?!" Petir growled in anger.

"Commander Koko Ci already asked for a medical team to be dispatched here. They said they are on their way. ETA 10 minutes." Cahaya mumbled. Tanah shook his head, "It's not enough, we need to- "

**"Operator's energy is dangerously low, immediate medical attention is required."**

The same computerized voice that they heard earlier spoke again and cut Tanah's statement, this time they noticed that the voice came from the bracelet, the small green gem on the dragon head blinked correspondingly to the words spoke.

"Huh?" Captain Papa looked at the bracelet in confusion, "When did my justice disciple have a trendy bracelet?"

"Since when did Boboiboy wear that?" Yaya wondered.

"Never mind that! That thing just spoke!" Gopal pointed at the bracelet in accusation manner. "It just spoke!"

"Yes Gopal, we all heard it too." Ying shrugged while Cattus growl in annoyance.

"Do you know about this?" Fang looked at Tanah, "Maybe that bracelet is the reason for his condition!"

Tanah shook his head, "We don't know, we are as confuse as you are."

Tanah then turned to the yellow power sphere as he said, "Please scan it Ochobot and tell me what you find. Petir and Cahaya, bring that medical team here now."

The mentioned elemental powers nodded as they swiftly took off. Ochobot scanned the bracelet for a few seconds and spoke, "I found traces of elemental powers that corresponds to Boboiboy, as well as a program that similar to power spheres a- huh? That's a power sphere?!"

"A what?!" Gopal exclaimed in shock.

A green scan light suddenly engulfed them as if it was scanning them for a few seconds before the same computerized voice spoke again, **"Strong presence of elemental power detected."**

The group looked at the bracelet in confusion before a green light shined again, this time it focused on Tanah, a thin green light straight from the gem on the bracelet into Tanah's forehead.

"Tanah!"

"Wait! It's fine."

Tanah held his hands as he stopped Angin from getting closer. Tanah closed his eyes as he spoke softly, "I understand."

As soon Tanah said it, the green light disappeared, and before anyone had a chance to ask Tanah what happened, a shout from distance brought hope to the group.

"The medical team has arrived! How is Original doing?!" Cahaya went towards the group, Petir and the terrified medical team trailing fast behind him. He and Petir used their respective technique and brought the medical team with them in just three minutes, arrived a few metres from the group. Tanah sighed in relief at the presence of medical team before he gave orders to the elemental powers, not wanting them to be crowded as their user received his treatment.

"Finally! Daun, assist them for Original's treatment with Angin as protection detail! In the meantime, Petir and Cahaya ,transport the other medical corps to the severely injured! Air and Api capture the pirates along with TEMPUR-A soldiers! I will update Original condition later, now go!"

The elemental powers minus Tanah looked at each other. By the time Tanah's stare became unbearable they reluctantly nodded before they vanished to there respective post. Daun is already with the medical team as soon as Tanah gave the order, he quickly gave the newly arrived medical team the insights about his user's condition where Angin stands near his user, but far enough to be out of the way as the medical team worked. Fortunately, this medical team was the same team that treated Boboiboy in the past, specifically after the Captain Vargoba incident so they already knew about Boboiboy's medical history which speed up their choice of treatment for Boboiboy.

One of the medical staff cautiously approached Tanah, who he assumed to be the leader as he had seen Tanah giving orders to the rest of the elemental powers earlier. He knew about how Boboiboy can split into a few doppelganger or clones, or whatever it was, though this was the first time he seen it first hand. "Errr, Boboiboy? I meant there are 8 of you... and you are..."

"Just call me Tanah, I am one of Original's elemental powers and directly in charge of his care along with the other elemental powers."

"Ah, yes. I want to tell you that we need to transport...errr...Boboiboy...I mean, Original to the medical room as soon as possible. We can proceed with more proper treatment there."

Tanah's eyes stared into the medical staff's intimidted the staff until he couldn't help but taking a step back. "Ah, that is...if you allow us to...I mean..."

"Fine, do whatever you can to save him, Daun and Angin..." Tanah pointed to the mentioned elemental powers who nodded at the staff, "...will accompany you all the time. Oh, and one more thing..."

Tanah narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "Any treatment procedure will go through Daun and Angin first. And you may not know this, but we as his elemental powers take his safety matter seriously. If any harm inflicted upon our user, I will not hold any responsibility of what will happen to you or the base, should it happens."

The doctor gulped at Tanah's serious tone before he nodded, "I understand. We will do everything in our power to save him. You have my word on that."

Tanah nodded, satisfied that his user would be in good hands as he watched the staff hurriedly walked towards his fellow coworkers preparing their patient to be transported. He knew that he shouldn't threaten that poor medical staff but stress and exhaustion from the battle and his user's condition began to get him, and until his user came back on his feet, he would do anything to secure his user's safety. Tanah looked at the weird bracelet that curled around his user wrist and remembered the thin green light earlier. I can't believe Original did that...though when I think about it that when it comes to power spheres, I am not surprised of what he did...

Tanah mentally sighed. His user really need a lecture for safety management.

Tanah watched as the medical staff carefully transported their precious cargo under Daun and Angin's watchful eyes, before he looked at Fang and the rest of Boboiboy's friends, "I think that you should get treated in the medical room and rest, I am sure that Original would want that."

"You need the rest too." Yaya said while Ying nodded in agreement. "Yalo, you guys've already been moving constantly, not to mention that your powers were sucked before this. You must be tired."

Ying looked at the earth elemental power worriedly. He already stumbled a few times before the battle and now he looks like he was about to fall down.

"Exhausted actually. But I can't, not until the Original wake up. With Original like that, they are panicking, and the only way to deal with panicking elemental powers is to give them something to keep going, or they will start to destroy something, particularly their surroundings, and this base has suffered enough damages in my opinion." Tanah smiled softly. "Other than Original, I am the only one that can control the other elemental powers should anything happens."

"We can keep an eye on them for you," Yaya suggested as she frowned at Tanah's weary smile.

"Thank you for your offer, but I doubt anyone can manage Petir's temper."

"That's...true..." Yaya gulped.

"We will go to the medical room and rest for a bit before we switching with Daun and Angin to watch over Boboiboy. At least some of you can get some rest. Or we can ask Commander Koko Ci to get you a private room for you together with Boboiboy after he's done with his treatment, that way you can rest and protect him. I will ask for the rest of us to get rooms near yours. How about that?" Fang looked at Tanah's surprised expression with a smile. "What is it?"

"I understand that Original will be in a private medical room or in the same room with you guys...but us too?"

"I take it that you would want to be near Boboiboy, and you would want to be surrounded by people that you trust, so its logical that we do that."

"That's not what I meant...I mean...after what happened, I am sure that TEMPUR-A would..."

"Put you into prison? Capture you and experimented you to gain power? You guys are after all the mastered elemental powers, even as first ti- OW!"

Ying smacked Gopal's head swiftly. "Oi, can you at least read the situation?!"

"You don't have to smack me for saying the truth!"

"What was that?!"

"Ep!"

Gopal ran behind Captain Papa for protection which the said captain then hide behind Cattus who currently licking his fur leisurely. "Meow?"

Yaya just chuckled at her friends while Tanah and Fang just sweatdropped.

Tanah shook his head for a bit, dismissing the weird situation he witnessed earlier before he spoke, "What he said is true...I mean, with Original downed and us being wounded and exhausted, it's a golden opportunity to capture us."

"I want you to know that what I said before, I mean it. I also can say for the others that we meant what we said, we will protect Boboiboy and you guys ,the elemental powers. Boboiboy is one of us, and we always take care of ours...You might be currently separated from Boboiboy, but you're still his elemental powers, which is also under the protection of TAPOPS. And I am sure Admiral and Commander think the same thing."

"It just as Fang said."

"Commander Koko Ci!"

Commander Koko Ci smiled at the young TAPOPS's agents who saluted him, except for Tanah who watched him carefully.

"At ease everyone. I noticed that none of you go to the infirmary yet. Go on, I already prepared the rooms for you all. Get a good rest, you all earned it. Of course, that includes all the elemental powers."

Tanah blinked his eyes in shock, "Even after we..."

"I understand why you did what you did. If I was in your place, I would do the same thing. Admiral and I have decided that until you returned to Boboiboy's power watch, you are under our protection. But don't worry, we have no authority over you as you are not TAPOPS's agents in the first place. Whatever you need to secure Boboiboy's safety as well as yours, TAPOPS is ready to support you." Commander Koko Ci smile genuinely, "This is my personal promise to you. I gave you my word."

"I...Thank you." Tanah bowed a little towards the small commander, for Koko Ci has earned his trust.

Commander Koko Ci cleared his throat before he spoke again, "Go on, get treated and rest. Tanah, you can call the other elemental powers to get some rest. Leave everything else to me and the TEMPUR-A."

Tanah just nodded as Fang and the gang began to walk towards the scout spaceship that Captain Papa drove earlier, for the non-flight persons of course as Fang and Yaya still have some energy left to fly.

The earth elemental power still watching the retreat form of the small commander as he muttered softly. "Guess my user finally choose the right side this time."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_At the medical room..._

"How much longer do we have to wait?!"

"Calm down Petir, its only half an hour since he arrived here. Daun and Angin are with him, relax."

"How can I relax?! For all I know Angin probably passed out somewhere and Daun is crying at the corner of the room, who knows what happens to the Original as we speak! You asked us to relax and let the Original in the care of those two! What were you thinking, Tanah?!"

"I know you love us Petir, no need to show it off. I wonder what Angin would say if he hear your now." A chuckled was heard followed by a growl.

"Shut up, light bulb! Open your mouth again and the only thing that you will concern of is yourself! Got it?!"

"Fine, fine...No need to explode. Sheesh... As exhausted as you claimed, you sure are lively."

"Grrr..."

"Now, now... Cahaya stop patronizing him. Petir, if you don't want to sleep then sit down. I have no extra energy to spare should you wake up the rest. Besides, we don't want to wake up the others at the next room."

Tanah stared at Petir who reluctantly sat down on his bed, sighing as he tried to calm down. Tanah shook his head before he looked at the rest of the elemental powers who were sleeping soundly, dead to the world on their respective bed.

Tanah still can't believed that Commander Koko Ci prepared a room for them, and true to his words, their room was between the Original's friends rooms, with TAPOPS agents occasionally knocked the door to ask if they need anything else. They managed to finish a light meal after their wounds were treated earlier, and now they were given this room to rest while waiting for Original to finish his treatment in treatment room down the hall. They were also were given fresh clothes, fortunately none of the ridiculous outfit they wore before, just plain shirt, jeans and caps, with different colors that respectively similar to their element colors.

The room that they're currently in was spacious enough to fit all the elemental powers and they were lucky to get proper bed to rest, as some medical room were destroyed in the heat of the battle earlier.

Tanah snapped back from his thoughts as Petir tapped his feet impatiently on the floor, frown plastered on his face. He understands Petir's concern, but the only wide ones awake at the moment were him, Petir and Cahaya, and Tanah knew that with Daun's techniques in medical field and Angin's support to cheer the leaf elemental power as well as protector should anything happens, they were the perfect choice to oversee Original's treatment.

Though Petir was right, those two are probably exhausted to the bone by now. Air was a choice to partner with Cahaya to relieve them, but the water elemental power already fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, and Tanah have no heart to wake him up, and partnering Petir with Cahaya to relieve Angin and Daun was totally out of question. Especially Api for an obvious reason.

Tanah sighed as Petir once again stood up and paced around the room, mumbling about wanting to strangle the doctors one by one should no news came to them in five minutes.

Though Petir's mumbles were cut short after a few seconds passed as the door suddenly opened, revealing the exhausted Daun followed by two medical staff pushing a bed which laid Original unconscious form into the room with Angin sluggishly strolled after, hands full with Ochobot who was resting in his portable charger.

The yellow power sphere apparently used quite a bit of his energy after a scare episode where the weird bracelet suddenly spoke about possible energy transfer from Ochobot. Being the one who granted Boboiboy's power watch in the first place, the weird bracelet said it has configured with the original data of the power watch, so Ochobot managed to transfer some of his energy into the weird bracelet which it then converted to treat Boboiboy's exhaustion state.

"Finally!" Petir walked towards the pushed bed to help while Daun and Angin respectively laid on the empty beds, too tired to say anything. Daun was asleep soon after he laid down on the bed with Angin who blinked his eyes tiredly to the ceiling.

One of the medical staff with Petir's help pushed the bed to the empty corner of the room and hooked the Original with IV and some other medical equipment to monitor his heart beats and breathing. Cahaya has abandoned his bed to take Ochobot from Angin weak grasps just before the wind elemental power collapsed on the bed. The light elemental power then put the power sphere on the side table of the Original's bed.

The other medical staff looked around, seeing the sleeping elemental powers before he spoke, "Errr... I was told by my superior to give my report to someone named... Tanah?"

Tanah stood up from his bed and walked towards the medical staff who asked for him. "That would be me."

The staff blinked, obviously he was taken back by Tanah's soft voice. His superior was refusing to give the report for some reason and told him to speak to this Tanah person with respect, though after he heard Tanah's soft voice and smile, it's a mystery why his superior looks afraid earlier.

"Okay...errr...Mr...Tanah. Ehem, according to this, Boboiboy has suffered severe exhaustion, a gash caused by gunshot on his right shoulder, some cuts and bruises. He also has a small fever, probably caused by exhaustion. Your...errr...fellow has provided with that magnificent herbs that its healing properties are parallel to the latest medicine technology for his wounds and fever, and with some rest we believe that he will gains full recovery."

Tanah nodded as he scanned the report handed by the staff, and smile in satisfaction with the report. "Thank you for your hard work. Tell the doctor that he has my full of gratitude for his efforts in saving my user. Though I hope that we can meet up later and have a cup of tea together." Tanah smiled as he internally felt guilty for scarring the poor doctor earlier.

The staff smiled, "I am sure he will love that. Then, if you don't have any more question I will be on my way. There is a call button at the side of the bed should you need any medical assistance."

"Thank you again."

The medical staff looked back at his trapped colleague who was currently struggling in Petir's choke hold for unknown reason with unsure look. Tanah pinched his forehead tiredly as he looked at the scene,

"Petir."

Tanah's sharp voice stunned the said elemental power. Petir took one look from Tanah and he quickly released the heaving medical staff. After a forced apology from Petir and Cahaya, the two medical staff finally exited the room, leaving the three elemental powers to their sleeping user.

Tanah walked towards the Original's bed and sat on a chair that was pulled by Petir earlier. He looked at the dragon-shaped bracelet that curled around Original's right wrist, "Status report of the Operator?"

Petir looked Tanah in confusion. "Tanah?"

Tanah stared at the bracelet for a few seconds, ignoring Petir's confused question before the same voice was heard, the small gem on its head blinked in green light as it spoke, **"Operator's current condition: Exhaustion cured by 20%, light fever detected, as well as medication to oppose the said ailment. Power watch restoration process is halted until exhaustion cured by 50%. Estimation of recovery: Ten days. Overall: Operator's condition is stable."**

Cahaya abandoned his bed and went towards his user's bed as Petir looked at the bracelet in curiosity, "What is that thing exactly?"

Again Tanah ignored Petir's question as he spoke again, "Status report on elemental powers mental links to the Operator?"

**"Status mental links of elemental powers: Earth: Good, Lighting: Medium, Wind: Medium, Leaf: Poor, Fire: Poor, Water: Poor, Light: Poor. Strengthen mental links process is halted until exhaustion cured by 70%. Overall: Operator's mental health is stable. Begin the dormant mode to save energy. Estimation: Ten days. Shutting down."**

"What are you doing Tanah?" Cahaya looked at Tanah who sighed in relief. Original's mental links with them were good and no potential harm to Original's mental health apparently. Tanah watched as the green blinking lights went out when Petir growled at him in anger of being ignored.

"Tanah!"

"I heard you, Petir. No need to growl at me."

Petir tsked as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Well?"

"I rather we talk about it when everyone wakes up."

"That's Nadhogg, right?" A sleepy voice was heard from Angin who looked at Tanah with half-opened eyes from his laid position on his bed. "I recognized its shape...though its hard to see since...*yawn*...its so small now."

"You are joking, right? That's Nadhogg?" Petir looked at Angin in disbelief while Cahaya chuckled silently at Petir's soft voice as not to disturb Original, though he pretty sure the other sleeping elemental powers were included in the reasons for his soft voice. Despite Petir harsh attitude, it was clear that Petir loves his elemental counterparts, they been together in that watch for how long so it's not a surprise that the fierce elemental power has warmed up to them by now, though he would flatly denied it if anyone asked.

"No, he is not, and yes, that's Nadhogg. Though as I said earlier, I'd rather we talk about it when everyone's awake."

Petir rolled his eyes at Tanah's words but didn't say anything in return as he sat on his bed, silently looked at Angin.

Tanah just shook his head at Petir's silence before he turned to Angin who struggled to open his eyes, "Just go to sleep. I will take the first watch."

Angin smiled softly, eyes already closed, "O...kay...*snore*..."

Petir snorted before he went to Angin and tucked him in a blanket. He made a round in the room, tucking his fellow elemental powers in blankets (except for Air who already made himself a cocoon with blanket, wrapped his entire body in the thick blanket. It's a miracle that he even can breathed in that thing, Petir double-check to see if Air breathe properly before he left.)

Cahaya who actually fought the exhaustion already fell asleep on Petir's bed that was next to Original's bed. Petir sighed as he tucked Cahaya in blanket. "Stupid light bulb, sleep on other people bed."

"Well, there is no name on the beds after all..."

"Shut it Tanah."

Tanah chuckled before he saw Petir made a small pot of coffee at the small pantry located at the back of the room.

_A pot?_ "Isn't that a lot?"

"Nope. You want some?"

Tanah shrugged, he was already planning to stay awake all night anyway. "Sure, why not?"

Petir brought the pot with two cups to the small table beside Original's bed. He poured the coffee into the cups before handed one of the steaming cups to Tanah. He then pulled a chair next to Tanah and nursed his own cup. "Be careful, its hot."

Tanah carefully sipped the hot beverage, hummed in content as the hot liquid warmed his body comfortably. Petir sipped his own before he asked, "So? What's the story with Nadhogg become small weird bracelet? Last time I saw it through my user, it was huge."

Tanah sighed. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier?"

"That you'd rather talk about it when everyone awake? Yeah, I heard. But that doesn't mean I want to follow. So spill."

Tanah looked at Petir, engaged in unplanned staring contest for a minute before he gave in and grumbled, "Fine. Why are you so stubborn?"

Petir chuckled. "Blame the Original, not me. We do get affected by his personality after all."

Tanah put the cup on the table, "Fine, since you insisted. When you went to fetch that medical team with Cahaya, the bracelet... I mean Nadhogg spoke to me."

Petir put his cup on the table, Tanah now has his full attention. "Spoke to you? How?"

"The gem shined and a thin green light focused into my forehead. I panicked at first before that same voice you heard echoed inside my head. It told me how Original has became its new operator, and that it was ordered by Original to restore his power watch."

"Didn't Ochobot say that he can restore the power watch? Repair the glitch thing?"

"He said that he doesn't know, and that he might be able to with Original's presence. Though after I give it a deep thought, Original probably did the right decision. You know, when we split up before Dalik attacked us, Original has no power watch on him?"

Petir nodded. "Yeah, though it's confusing since we all got ours."

"That because the power watch was actually being split too. Remember when Original used his split move, he's always in one of the elemental form? That's why he still have the watch, because the watch deemed him as one of the elemental powers."

"So when we split , Original is separated from us, the watch does not recognize Original as the elemental power so he didn't have the watch."

"Exactly."

Petir scratched his head, "Man, talk about confusion..."

"Nadhogg is acting as a temporary power watch, and currently restoring our data as well as strengthening the mental link, though there is one catch."

"Which is?"

"The process need a lot of energy from Original, which is why he has the severe case of exhaustion."

"So its like when we strengthen our mental links with him, huh?"

"Yeah, Original is already exhausted at that time, and when he asked Nadhogg, the process took a toll on his body. If not because of Nadhogg..."

Petir looked at Tanah in alarmed as Tanah mumbled the last part reluctantly.

"What is it? What did Nadhogg did?"

Tanah hesitated for a second before he spoke, "Originally Nadhogg acts as a temporary power watch to Original but when Original collapsed from the severe exhaustion, Nadhogg used its own energy to stabilize Original long enough for us to get him medical treatment. To do that, it has... fused with Original's energy and will...slowly...become the new...watch..." Tanah's voice trailed off as Petir looked at the earth elemental power in shock. Tanah silently counted three seconds before Petir exploded, chair screeched loudly as he stood in anger.

"Are you saying that when we get back into the watch, we will be roommates with that lizard?!"

"Quiet down!" Tanah hissed at Petir's loud voice. The two of them then watched around the room, not even a single twitch from the sleeping forms, though they heard the occasional snores from Api and Angin. Original also seems to be in deep sleep, Tanah would personally used 'Tanah Mencengkam' on Petir should he woke up because of Petir's shout.

Tanah sighed in relief before he glared at Petir and hissed, "That's why I said to wait until morning! I knew you will be like this!"

"Me?! That thing killed our users!" Petir hissed back, "Have you forgotten about that?! How come you can be so calm about sharing space with that thing?!"

"Was it? We knew that sealing technique is risky, but our users went through that anyway, to protect the planet! For all we know Nadhogg was an energy collector device and one day it suddenly went amok?! It does not make any sense! Think about it!"

Petir gritted his teeth, he knew Tanah was right at some point but he can't accepted it. His user was dead, and he was forced to stay inside that non-sentient power sphere for how long. And when he got a user, he was robbed by that overgrown monkey. If Nadhogg didn't run amok at that time...perhaps...he would still...

Tanah solemnly looked at Petir who sat back on his chair weakly, eyes casted down with a dejected sigh. "Petir, I..."

"You right. I... I just... Sorry, this isn't like me. I know that I should... but..."

"I understand, we all feel the same thing whenever we remember about that day. We never tell Original about that day to him, so we're kinda at fault as well. But remember, we are Original's elemental powers now. Whatever decision he made, we as his elemental powers have no right to question his judgement."

Petir sighed again as he downed the rest of his coffee before he poured another cup for him from the steaming pot he made earlier before he spoke softly, "I know. I just can't believe that Original did that."

Tanah chuckled weakly. "Well, you should know how Original is by now. He is too reckless, but he knew what he was doing. His recklessness is like your former user, don't you think so?"

Petir chuckled softly, "Nah, I am pretty sure its from yours."

Tanah frowned as Petir downed his second cup of coffee, "You should sleep now, I know that you're exhausted after what happened. You can take over me later."

"I can't, that prick has slept on my bed. Besides, I'm wide awake now." Petir covered his mouth with the back of his palm to suppress a yawn before he sipped his third cup of coffee.

Tanah smiled in amusement at Petir's excuses, considering there were two empty beds at the moment and the fact that he just saw Petir yawned. Tanah knew Petir stayed awake for his sake, Original still need to be monitored despite the doctor's assurance, not to mention that their safety still not secured, not when the TEMPUR-A soldiers saw their powers in the battle. He was grateful for Petir's company, he doubted he can defended them all on his own should the TEMPUR-A decided to capture and experiment them for power.

"Will it kill you to say that you are concerned?"

Petir sipped his coffee as he mumbled, "Dunno and don't care. It's my choice, not for the you or anyone."

"Thanks Petir, I appreciate it."

"Shut up."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Next morning..._

The well-rested elemental powers as well as Boboiboy's friends were currently in Fang and Gopal's bunk except for Petir who was sleeping soundly in his bed (he finally got his bed from Cahaya which involved Petir kicking Cahaya out of the bed, typical Petir's wake up call. Fortunately he was too tired to electrocute that poor light elemental power to wake him up) and Air who refused to leave his bed, is still in his cocoon blanket while having his second breakfast. Ochobot and Cattus also choose to stay beside the sleeping Boboiboy, the yellow power sphere apparently developed a trauma of seeing Boboiboy unconscious form and is not willing to leave his side ever, and probably for quite a long time after this.

Tanah on the other hand managed to get a few hours of sleep soon after their small talk last night, which made the fierce elemental power stayed awake until morning. Apparently even the coffee can't treat Tanah's exhaustion, though the nap was great, as while he still felt a little tired, he was energized for the day.

Anyway, the group was gathered along with Admiral Tarung, Commander Koko Ci and Nut. Sai and Shielda were tasked to guard Dalik as TAPOPS' prisoner, resulting Admiral Tarung to have a shouting battle with TEMPUR-A's highest command who just got back from a meeting outside the galaxy's sector earlier. How Admiral Tarung manage to keep Dalik under TAPOPS' custody was a mystery. Captain Kaizo on the other hand, has gone for another secret mission ordered by Admiral Tarung, talk about an elite TAPOPS member, he sure had it rough.

Dalik was still injured, his condition turned worse last night as he had a case of severe blood loss, though with the help from Daun's herbs the doctor was hopeful that the racoon would gained full recovery in a few weeks.

Back to the group when everyone has seated, Tanah spoke first, "As agreed by me and Commander Koko Ci, elemental powers will be under TAPOPS's protection until Original is healed, despite us not under TAPOPS' authority. So on behalf of the elemental powers, I sincerely thank TAPOPS for that."

The other elemental powers looked at their user's superiors with gratitude.

Commander Koko Ci nodded as Admiral Tarung just smiled, "It's fine, it is my duty to take care of my subordinates' well-being, including their powers. Koko Ci also has informed Tok Aba as well as your families, in edited form of course, about what happened here. After a discussion with Koko Ci, I decided to grant you all vacation leave for a week."

"Does that means we can go back to Earth?" Gopal excitedly asked Admiral Tarung who just nodded. "Yes! I get to eat Amma's curry again!"

"Yay" Yaya and Ying held hand happily, while Captain Papa has declared dramatically how he missed his darling back on Earth.

Commander Koko Ci smiled at the excited faces of his subordinates, "As soon as Boboiboy wakes up and release by the doctor, Ochobot will send you back to Earth. Fang, you will join Boboiboy on Earth for safety until he recovers. I hope that's okay with the elemental powers?"

Tanah nodded, "With us separated from Original quite a while and the unforseen effect of Original's action with Nadhogg, anything can happens. An additional protection for Original is welcomed."

"I understand, Commander." Fang nodded, accepting the order with a salute.

"But it's quite a shock, hearing that Boboiboy used Nadhogg to fix your split situation." Ying said, remembering Tanah's explanation about how Nadhogg communicated with the thin green light thing into his forehead, telling Tanah that Boboiboy is its operator and how it was ordered to restore the power watch.

"Tell me again how on earth he managed to be that thing's operator when he said he wanted to seal it before, the very thing that was said capable of destroying an entire planet!" Fang sighed. Leave it to Boboiboy to make everyone terrified and angry at him at the same time.

"Well, our user is quite reckless ,we've seen it first hand on day one." Angin chuckled.

Commander Koko Ci sighed, "The fact that he managed to land himself in the medical room twice, when he's not even recovered from the first one yet. I already see myself nursing a headache in the future."

"Ah, I will talk to Original about that, Commander." Tanah looked at the small commander with an apologetic look who just waved casually. "It's fine, I will speak to him later. Though it is not his fault to begin with."

Tanah then turned to Cahaya, "And you, Cahaya. Don't think I didn't hear what happened between you and Daun. When we get back to the Earth, we will have the talk, understand?"

Cahaya gulped in fear, cold sweats glistered on his forehead. Daun didn't want Cahaya to get in trouble, and opened his mouth to protest, "Tanah, it's okay. I already forget about it! I do-"

"Another word and you will be included in that talk too, Daun."

Daun quickly clamped his mouth shut, gave an apologetic look to Cahaya who looked down in guilt.

The non-elemental beings looked at the scene in confusion. I wonder what makes the other elemental powers afraid of Tanah, it's not like he is fierce like Petir or anything like that. Yaya wondered silently. **(A/N: Oh, you have no idea, don't you Yaya?)**

A knock then smoothed the air as Air opened the door, his face looked bored but with a slight hint of joy as he spoke, "Original is awake."

Sighs of relief were heard in the room, and Admiral Tarung smiled, "Well, let see your user now shall we?"

Tanah nodded with a smile. His user is safe, the enemies in prison and even with the undetermined fate for the elemental powers and the turned-bracelet Nadhogg, he was sure that they would be just fine. His user was Boboiboy after all...

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**And done! How about the ending? Too cliche? Bad? Let me know in the review.**

**You know what? I think I am not done with the ending just yet... You think I should leave it like that or write an epilogue?**

**Since when I give you guys any choice? An epilogue is coming! Stay tuned!**

**Oh, while we wait for the epilogue, I am opening a QnA session. I will answer 10 questions from you guys regarding the story as best as I can~ You can write your question in the review, I will answer them to you privately. Or, you can ask in the comment section in Wattpad, I did upload the same story there.**


	23. Epilogue

**Author Note:**

This chapter is beta'd by suzuki.karin.

I hope I am not to late to wish HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOIBOY! Just saw his pictures of him celebrating his birthday with the Monsta staffs in his Instagram. They all looked so happy!

Anyway, this chapter is a bit AU in the end with a surprise, so I hope you like it.

**Warning**: possible of OOC, teary and embarrassing moments (maybe) and need lots of imagination.

**Additional Note:** I will refer Boboiboy as Original when he was referred by the elementals, and as Boboiboy when he was referred by his friends and in the narration.

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.**

Enjoy!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"One Iced Cocoa, and a slice of chocolate cake please."

"One Iced Cocoa, and a slice of chocolate cake. Okay, please wait for a moment."

The boy walked towards the counter before a shout stopped his movement.

"Can I have a napkin over here?"

The boy politely gave the napkin from the pocket of his apron to the customer.

"Here's your napkin, sir."

"Hey, boy!"

The boy looked up at the shout of an annoyed man.

"Where is my special hot chocolate?! I have been waiting for 20 minutes straight!"

"I am sorry for the delay. Air! Quit snacking and get that man his hot chocolate now!"

Air ducked his head at Petir's angry shout, his mouth still munching the cookies on the counter before he turned to the person behind the counter.

"Tanah, I need another special hot chocolate."

Tanah looked up from his current task, his head cocked in confusion.

"What? Didn't I give you one already?"

"I... might kinda... accidentally drink it?"

_Sigh..._

"Go to Original and keep him company, and call Daun while you're at it. I will handle Petir."

Air happily skipped towards a park hut behind the cafe with a plate of cookies in his hands, angry shouts were heard faintly behind him.

"AIR! WHERE IS THAT DAMN HOT CHOCOLATE?!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Boboiboy was breathing hard before he looked up as he heard angry shouts from the cafe. He prepared to stand before a hand stopped him on his track, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Ah... the cafe..."

"Aren't your elemental powers capable of doing simple chores? Leave them be, just focus on your exercise."

"But Tok..." Boboiboy looked at Tok Aba, eyes sparkled. Yup, Boboiboy's ultimate attack right there alright, The Puppy Eyes.

Tok Aba was a man full of experiences, and as strong as Boboiboy's puppy eyes attack, he is already immune to it since the boy got older, with some difficulties of course.

"Nope. Finish your exercise, or you will eat that eel soup tonight."

Boboiboy shuddered and reluctantly continued his exercise. Ever since he arrived on Earth two days ago, Tok Aba has fed him eel soup every day. While the soup was quite good, after witnessing how the soup is prepared, and the fish, he completely lost his appetite.

Tok Aba laughed at his pale face when he saw the fish, and while he stopped cooking the eel soup after his grandson nearly puked, he still used the soup as a threat should his grandson slacked off from physical exercises.

Ahh... the physical exercises. It wasn't like he hated it, his body felt weird after being stuck in bed for three days in the medical room at TEMPUR-A base. The physical exercises were important to smooth his joints and built his strength, but his body ached and he usually felt nauseous each time after the exercises which led him to be stuck in bed all day, and he hated every second of those moments.

He was an athlete, a soccer player in his school days, and a defender of the Earth. He was used to be in constant move, sparring, training, even simple movement like tapping foot or juggling a ball with his feet. His body used to be light, and now he felt his body as heavy as lead.

"Come on Boboiboy, just a little bit more, you're almost finish."

Boboiboy sighed at Ochobot's words, eyes closed as he breathed, his forehead covered in sweats. This physical exercise was pretty simple, he need to do push ups ten times while stabilizing his breathing, and he need to add two pushes in each set until he reached his limit. Though this exercise should be easy as he used to do at least 30 push ups before this, with his current condition, he only managed to do 16 push ups before he collapsed in panting yesterday. He was in his forth set now, meaning he managed to do 16 push ups, and he was determined to reach at least 20 push ups today. But apparently,that's not the case as he struggled to finish his fifth set.

"Come on Boboiboy, just two more push. I know you can do it." Fang cheered at Boboiboy in full support, and Boboiboy just grumbled in annoyance. While he was expected to mock his old rival in his weakened state, he was surprisingly helpful and encouraging.

Daun looked at his user sympathetically as he monitored his user's vitals. After the 17th push ups, he spoke, "I think you are done for today Original. Its an improvement from yesterday too!"

Boboiboy collapsed on his back on the floor as he tried to stabilize his breathing, "Not... *pant*... not yet..."

"Come on, take deep breaths. That's it... Fang, give him some water." Tok Aba pulled Boboiboy into sitting position, and rested his grandson's back on the seat in the park hut. Tok Aba chose to let Boboiboy do his exercise in the park as he wanted to watch over his cafe and his grandson at the same time. It's fortunate that his grandon's elemental powers are willing to help him with his cafe so that he can focused on his grandson, that and the bored expression plastered on his grandson's face when he was cooped inside the room all day. Besides, fresh air should do some good to Boboiboy.

Tok Aba smiled as Boboiboy grumbled, "This... *pant*... sucks...*pant*..."

"I know, just close your eyes. Still feeling nauseous?"

Boboiboy swallowed uncomfortably before he answered. "Yeah..."

Happy hums were heard as Air skipped happily towards them. Daun looked at the water elemental power in confusion.

"Air? What are you doing here?"

"Daun, Tanah called you. I was asked to sit with Original."

Before anyone could answered, Air has sat beside the panting Boboiboy and conjured his water bubble under his user. Boboiboy was hummed contentedly as he snuggled on the soft and cold water bubble, already fell asleep with Air quietly sitting on the seat in the hut and munching the cookies.

"Well, I think I should check the cafe now. Those angry shouts earlier couldn't be good." Tok Aba stretched his hips before he walked towards his cafe. Tanah, Petir and Air were helping him with the cafe while Cahaya, Angin and Api were doing chores at the house. As grateful as Tok Aba was for the help he received from the elemental powers, he just hoped that both his cafe and his house can survive for another day. Even he was familiar with the elemental powers before, this time the elemental powers were a bit, destructive in his opinion. Boboiboy already explained this weird situation to him, and with his cocoa being targeted by green box-shaped alien named Adu du on daily basis in the early days his grandson got his power, he didn't think anything else can surprised him anymore. His grandson can split not three, but eight? Nah, that's normal.

"Wait Tok Aba, I need to go as well!"

Daun quickly gave a short instruction to Air about their user condition before he ran to Tok Aba's side who already halfway towards the cafe. Fang looked at the walking duo for a while before he turned to the still munching Air.

"You drink a customer's orders again?"

Air pouted at the shadow manipulator, which is actually a funny sight as his mouth was full of cookies. "Shut up. Its an accident."

Fang chuckled, "Yeah, yesterday you drank five cups."

Air just mumbled softly, "Not my fault they keep ordering my favorite drink."

He then looked at Boboiboy, "Original looks tired."

Fang smiled faded. "He is recovering slowly."

"Too slow in my opinion. Nadhogg still not finish with the power watch, so that's to be expected."

"You guys..."

Air looked up to look at Fang who rubbed his neck nervously.

"What is it?"

"Ah, I was just wondering... what would happen to you guys if Boboiboy can't use Nadhogg as power watch...Not that I think it wouldn't work! I'm just... well... curious. Would you live like ordinary humans?"

Air blinked his eyes at Fang's unexpected question before he sighed. "Well, I don't know. We are not human per say, we just take our user's form to manifest ourselves physically in this reality. That's all. We are originally energy-based beings, we don't have particular forms and as energy we can't be destroyed, we can only be transformed into other energy forms."

Fang looked down in deep thought, "Does that mean my shadow power can be manifested like you?"

Air shrugged, "Dunno. But don't you summoned your shadow power to be in animal's forms? To me that's the same principle as Original's."

"Really?"

"It's just a theory, although I strongly advise you not to mention anything about this to Cahaya, or if you don't mind being experimented by him, that is."

Fang paled. He still remembered how Gopal nearly being subjected to Cahaya's curiosity on why Gopal can't change living things into food, and yet he can change trees. That was truly scary, Gopal still refused to be ten feet near Cahaya ever since.

"I will... keep that in mind."

"Besides..."

Fang looked at Air who watched his user sleep with a soft gaze, smile on his face as he spoke, "We should focus on what we have, worrying about something uncertain will just stress us out. We will face the problem eventually should it happens, so let us worry about it when that moment comes. But right now? Just calm down and enjoy the life."

Fang looked at Air with a surprise look. "Wow. You should be a motivator or something."

Air stretched, he put the empty plate aside before he joined his user on the soft water bubble. "Nah, too troublesome."

"Hmmm..." Fang lower his gaze downwards staring intently towards Air in which the water elemental power look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I think you just gain weight."

"?!" the statement made Air nearly jumped, he quickly assessed his body as Fang laughed quietly. While Air and the other Elementals weren't Boboiboy, they sure shares his traits, and Fang can't help but teased Air about his weight, especially when he remembered Air's shape when he first saw him.

"Nah, just kidding. I am going to the cafe, take care of him." His tease would cost him his glasses if it wasn't for Boboiboy's presence and Air's laziness.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Tok Aba's residence... Four days later..._

**"Power watch's restoration data completed. Mental links stable. Proceed to the transformation process?"**

Heads swiftly turned to Boboiboy who looked at Nadhogg (the one that curled on his wrist like a bracelet) after it suddenly spoke. Ochobot who was currently resting on Boboiboy's lap perked up as he heard the voice. "Huh?"

"It's done?!" Angin asked excitedly. Boboiboy just nodded. Angin then jumped in excitement with Api.

"Finally!"

"Yes! We going home!"

Tanah sighed at the excited elemental powers who jumped around the house, he just finished washing dishes used for lunch earlier with Daun in the kitchen. "Angin! Api! No jumping inside the house!"

"What's going on?" Daun looked at Api in confusion.

"The watch is finished! We can go home!"

"Really?" Daun then grabbed Api to join him and Angin to jump around the house.

"Seriously guys... Act like your age! Petir! Don't just sit there!"

"Hmph." Petir ignored the ruckus behind him as he continued to watch the television, though a smile faintly visible on his face. Air was snuggling on the couch beside Petir, already deep in the dreamworld.

"Don't you feel happy Petir?"

Petir looked up to see Daun smiled at him, leaning against the back of the couch. Tanah currently reprimanded both Angin and Api for jumping inside the house, with Boboiboy trying to calm the earth elemental power down. How Daun escaped Tanah's wrath when he was jumping too was a mystery.

"Shut up."

"We are home!"

"Welcome home Tok! Cahaya! Fang!" Daun greeted happily at the newly-arrive Tok Aba, Cahaya and Fang who just got back from cocoa delivery. "Guess what? We can finally come home!"

"What?" Fang looked at the leaf elemental power in confusion, not understanding the situation.

Boboiboy walked towards his grandfather who sat on the single couch near the television to rest, with Ochobot hovering behind him, "The power watch is finish. So the elemental powers can finally combine back into the watch."

"Is that so? That's a great news! You want to do it right now?"

"Well..."

Everyone quieted down as Boboiboy rubbed his head.

"I think you guys have waited long enough. Let's do this. Cahaya, could you call Gopal, Yaya and Ying? They already asked me to call them when the watch is finished."

"I am on it."

Tanah watched Cahaya went out before he turned to Boboiboy.

"Are you sure to do this now, Original? Your body..."

"Is fine. I feel much better already. Let's get you home where you belong." Boboiboy smiled. "I am sure you want that too, right?"

"If you say so."

Soon after Gopal, Yaya and Ying arrived, they all moved to the backyard to combine the elemental powers into the newly-finished watch. The elemental powers stood around their user in a circle with Boboiboy in the middle. Tok Aba and all Boboiboy's friends were standing not far from them. Fang was absent as Commander Koko Ci suddenly contacted him so he was inside the house.

"Ready guys?" Boboiboy looked around at his elemental powers who smiled at him.

"Yes."

Boboiboy nodded before he spoke, "Nadhogg, proceed to the transformation process now."

**"Confirmation accepted. Begin the transformation now."**

Green light illuminated Boboiboy wrist before it faded and instead of a weird looking dragon-shaped bracelet, a brand new power watch was replaced. The design of the watch was the same, but the color was slightly different. Instead of a pure orange power watch, Boboiboy's new power watch now has a slight hinted of green color, and the screen was a bit bigger than the old one.

**"Transformation complete. Data configuration between elemental power watches complete. Mental links stable. New elemental power watch completed."**

Ochobot then quickly flew towards Boboiboy. "Let me check it first."

Ochobot scanned the new power watch for a few seconds before he spoke, "The data is the same as the power watch that I made for you before, but I sensed some additional data in there. Probably Nadhogg's."

"So... I can combine with them now?"

"Yeah, I don't see any problem. You probably can combine with them just like before."

Ochobot flew back to Tok Aba as Boboiboy readied himself to combine before Tanah suddenly spoke, "Original."

"Huh?" Boboiboy looked at Tanah who smiled at him, "Before we combine into the watch, we would like to say a few things."

Petir coughed a little before he spoke in embarrassment, "Thank you for staying safe."

Angin grinned, "For letting us be a part of your life."

Api laughed, "Let us have fun and get to play with your friends ."

Daun bowed down a little, "Giving us the chance to experience having a grandfather."

Air mumbled, "Eat delicious food."

Cahaya smiled, "And treating us as individuals rather than weapons."

"So thank you for this short yet wonderful period of time, for letting us feel how is your life feels like, Original."

Boboiboy felt his eyes wet, he already heard Gopal bawling his eyes out with small sniffles from Yaya and Ying.

"You guys..." Boboiboy swallowed his sadness as he spoke, "You guys will not... be like this after this? I mean... *sniff* I don't want...*sniff*..."

Tanah walked towards his user and hugged him, patted him gently on his back as Boboiboy hugged Tanah back, tears already fell on his face, "I wish... you guys don't have to go back..."

Tanah shook his head as he still patted his user's back gently. "We are belong in the watch. Don't worry, we will be with you as long as you need us. We may be damped by your personality when you summon us after this, but that's who we are. We are not you. And yet, we are you. We are **your** elemental powers. Now and always"

"Aww, let me in too!" Api launched himself towards Tanah and his user.

"Group hug!" Angin cheered.

"Oi! No need to drag me!" Petir grumbled as Cahaya dragged him.

"Sniff… sniff…"

"Daun, don't cry." Air patted Daun's back as he looked away calmly.

The other elementals, even Air, Cahaya and flustered Petir joined the hug. After the seemingly long time, they all break the hug with the elementals standing back, ready. Tanah smiled at his user who bussied drying his face from tears.

"So, say those words, Original. Don't be afraid and say it."

Boboiboy looked at the smiling elemental powers. "Elemental... powers... *sniff*... combine..."

Light suddenly illuminated the elemental powers, one by one changed into a ball of light and flew into the watch.

The light faded as all the elemental powers fused back into the power watch, Boboiboy blinked his eyes to adjust his vision. He looked at Tok Aba who walked towards him in worry. "Boboiboy?"

"Tok Aba!"

Boboiboy suddenly hugged his grandfather tightly, eyes brimming again with tears. Tok Aba hugged him as he asked, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"That's good."

"Boboiboy!"

Eyes went to looked at Fang who was panting.

"Boboi- wait, you have combined? How is it?" Fang smiled happily before he shook his head in focus.

"Anyway, I have important news from Commander Koko Ci! Dalik has escaped from TAPOPS's custody yesterday!"

"WHAT?!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Unknown place... Somewhere in the galaxy..._

Dalik sighed as he laid on the bed, his body still felt aches after his escape yesterday. Did Tarung seriously thought that measly prison can held him? He should know by now after he spied on him before this. What a joke. A footsteps echoed in the room, snapped Dalik back to his senses. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the figure who entered his room. "So you came..."

The figure chuckled."Is that how you treat someone who visit you? So, how you feeling?"

Dalik grumbled. "I will live. More importantly, why are you here?"

"You know why I am here."

A bag was thrown on the bed as the figure sat on a chair at the bedside. "As promised, your payment."

Dalik rose an eyebrow with a small chuckle, "You are weird, doing business with me when it is your duty to capture me."

"Well, it's fortunate that I come for personal business then. Besides, I know you would do it even without the payment."

Dalik sank in his pillow. "Heh, cocky aren't you? Anyway, I heard that the boy finally got the power watch back, using Nadhogg as base apparently."

"Yeah, I heard about that too."

"I can't understand why you did all this secret thing. You asked me to give the boy Nadhogg for safekeeping when you can just tell him yourself. I am sure he would do that without any fuss. Because of your secrecy, this mess happened."

"He is getting stronger."

"Bah! You lot sure have weird way to show love."

"Speak for yourself. Don't let me speak about Koko Ci."

"Oh shut up."

The figure then poured some water into a cup from the water pitcher on the small table beside the bed and handed it to Dalik. "I come here just want to see how you doing, and to thank you for protecting him although I do want to smack you after I heard that you drugged him."

Dalik sipped the water with a relieved sigh, "Hey, he was too stubborn and persistent in fighting me, what I am supposed to do?"

"He is a fighter alright, just like his father."

"Don't have to say it proudly, Amato! It's me who get burned on the face! You also failed to tell me that his power watch was broken and his elemental powers get to move around independently!"

"I also didn't see that coming. Never thought his fight against Vargoba would result that particular situation. Well, you can see this from the bright side. Nomi is in prison and your pirate fleet is clean from traitors. A win-win situation, don't you think? Besides, I heard you have a wonderful time messing with his elemental powers and the TEMPUR-A soldiers. Though, how can you able to escape anyway? That light elemental power's technique..."

"Hmph. It's already gone." Dalik pulled his shirt to let Amato looked at the back of his neck. "I overheard one of the doctors who treated me said about the mark being gone when they thought I was unconscious."

"That's a big gamble you took there." Amato frowned. "What if the mark just faded away but not the power inside you?"

"I am still alive, aren't I? I have been gambling my life for so long now. It's nothing new."

Amato held his tongue for a second before he spoke, "You should be more careful, you know. Despite what happened with TAPOPS, I am sure Koko Ci would be devastated if you're dead."

Dalik glared at Amato in annoyance, "Don't you have any secret mission to do?"

Amato sighed. Why is he always so stubborn?

"Fine. I should get going. Get better soon, perhaps one day you can come with me and I will introduce you to him, properly this time. You are after all, my former master."

"Whatever. Just get out, you pathetic excuse of disciple! I hope that I will never see you again in forever! This is the last time I help you! Don't you think I will do this again even if you offer me a planet of money, you hear me?!"

"I know, I know... I love you too."

Dalik grumbled as he watched Amato left. Amato, his only student who managed to graduate from him, unlike those two imbeciles. It was a shock that Amato managed to find him after his 'death' a few years later and wished to learn from him, a pirate, and being quite persistent as he kept coming back despite being rejected a few times. He also willing to keep his whereabouts as secret from his superiors and even after he completed his training years later, he never broke his promise. If he was asked, Amato was probably among the selected people he could trust with his life, not that he would say that out loud anyway.

With that being said, he never thought his former student would go to him for help. So he wanted to protect Nadhogg by giving it to his son. Though he's confused with the secrecy. Why can't he just gave it to him like a normal person? Oh well, now that the troublesome lad was gone, he can finally-

"Captain, the man earlier distributed some photos to all our units. I don't know you have a soft spot for that Boboiboy kid."

Dalik's jaws drop wide opened in shock as his first-mate handed him a few photos of him cuddling a baby Boboiboy with Amato laughing at the back, with a caption "The Cuddling Pirate".

Amato laughed as he quickly escaped via his spaceship when he heard the angry shout boomed behind him.

"AMATO!!!!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**Author: I finally done it! The Boboiboy Elemental Problems fanfic has officially completed!**

**Petir: Finally! Took you forever to complete two measly chapters! Hmph!**

**Tanah: Petir! Please don't say that! Author has worked hard to complete those chapters!**

**Daun: Aye~ Author has worked hard. Though I saw her reading other fanfic stories when she was free instead of writing the chapters.**

**Tanah: ...**

**Tanah: Really? /give the author a deadpan look**

**Air: Unbelievable.**

**Author: No! Yes! I meant- I was sick! I can't write when I am sick! Besides, I did that only to search for ideas!**

**Petir: Yeah right.**

**Cahaya: Ideas how to torment us in the story? How to torment Original?!**

**Angin: You made me cry!**

**Api: You made me sounds like a delinquent!**

**Tanah: And the most unforgiving part, YOU. MADE. ORIGINAL. CRY. Give us one reason why we shouldn't punish you right now. Hmm?**

**/Elemental powers gave out their murderous aura**

**Author: … /already sweating**

**Author: Can you help me partner?**

**suzuki.karin****: Meow...**

**Author: Wait, why you here as a cat?!**

**suzuki.karin: Mraw? Murarao (What do you mean? I am a cat)**

**Author: Not you too… /facepalm**

**suzuki.karin: Puuuŕnyao**

**POOF!**

**suzuki.karin: Well, to be fair~ You get to meet Ori-chan in the flesh nya~ Thanks to Author nya~ Be grateful now nyaa~**

**Tanah: Let's seal them both in Nadhogg.**

**The rest of elemental powers: Agreed.**

**POOF!**

**Author: W-wait! Can't we talk about this for a sec?! And where are you going?! Changing back into the cat?!**

**Elemental powers: Nope.**

**suzuki.karin: /already gone**

**Boboiboy: Elemental powers! Combine!**

**Author: Thanks Boboiboy! You are a lifesaver! /crying in relief**

**Boboiboy: Just doing my job. /wink**

**Author: /taken back by the wink**

**Well, ehem. To the readers, hope you enjoy all the chapters and that short role play scene, thank you guys for accompanying me on this wonderful adventure, finally finished my first multiple chapter fanfic story.**

**Thank you to those who read and review . You guys are my source of motivation that able me to finish this masterpiece.**

**Special thanks to my beta reader and my partner, suzuki.karin for doing a wonderful job and giving loads of ideas and supports. Hope we can collaborate again for another one in the future...maybe?**

**Anyway, I will unhiatus my other fanfic soon, the Boboiboy Elemental Series so check that out if you haven't. It's a multiple chapters of one-shots.****Thank you again everyone and hopefully we -**

**Boboiboy: There you have it folks, see you next adventure~**

**Author: Hey! That's supposed to be my line!**

**_animexwonder_****_ signed out._**


End file.
